The Kryptonite Lesson
by Gleekin'1882
Summary: They started off as enemies but became closer through time... but just how much closer? Jake and Ryder fight for friendship, love, and happiness and all the drama that comes with it... it all started with one lesson; The Kryptonite Lesson! Rated M. Please bear with me for more then a chapter! Read and review please! Romance/drama (A LOT of it)/friendship/hurt/comfort.
1. Only One

_This story starts off during Dynamic Duets. This is kind of AU because Ryder has a brother (Blake, Ryder's actor, has a gay brother so I got that from Blake's actual brother) in this and there isn't anything in the show yet that says he has a brother. And just some of their back-stories might not be exactly like the show but they will be similar. This is rated M but it's more T for teen for the first few chapters at least because there will be light language and sexual innuendos. I haven't decided if the sex scenes will be graphic or not too graphic. Like my plan is for them to not be nearly as graphic as in my other stories but still an M rating in later chapters._

_Please review and give this story a chance, it will start to pick up!_

"There can be only one!" Ryder said and Jake and him had a stare off.

"Well then we will see who the real Mega Stud is. I have an idea for the duet. We each go into the choir room wearing a kick ass suit and glasses as we sing Superman by R.E.M. Then throughout the song we take our suits off to reveal our Mega Stud costumes. Then whoever the Glee club likes more is the real Mega Stud, so it will be me."

"Yeah right dude! But I have to commend you for that idea!"

"And Marley will choose me!" Jake said and started to walk away.

"Wait, first of all we don't know who she will choose and second, meet me at my place after school so we can work on the costumes and choreography. I don't know about you but I want to stay in Glee club so this needs to be good."

"Let's not do choreography, it's gay!"

"Then why are you in a Glee club. You do realize it's full of choreography?" Ryder asked.

"What? Really?" Jake asked sarcastically. "No shit, I'm not stupid." Ryder rolled his eyes and looked at the ground in sadness. "What, did I offend you? Too bad."

"Whatever dude, I just really don't like when people use the word gay and especially the word stupid like that. Just come over after school to work on the costumes and we will talk about the choreography." Ryder said and walked away pissed off.

"I'll wait a couple minutes so I don't walk into your room and catch you crying about the word stupid." Jake said and rolled his eyes as he walked the opposite way.

Ryder rushed to the bathroom while his eyes watered. He wiped off his face in the sink. All he did was study but hearing the word stupid upset him because that's what he is. He never was violent but Jake made him want to fight him, like when he was trying to ask Marley out and he had to tell him that she had plans. Ryder knew he had to get through this assignment with Jake and then he could go back to disliking him all he wanted. Then the bathroom door opened and Jake walked in. Ryder didn't face him because he didn't want him to see him like this.

"I know this is superhero week but I'm not telepathic, you never told me where you lived."

"I'll give you my address in Glee club."

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, he didn't really care but he noticed something was up with Ryder.

"Don't even act like you give two shits about me. Just leave me alone, I'll give you the address in Glee and then we can get through this duet."

After school, Ryder was in his bedroom waiting for Jake to get there as he tried on some tights he bought from the store. He stripped down to his underwear to try on the costume. Jake opened up the door and walked in as Ryder was putting his first leg into the costume. Ryder fell when he saw Jake come in and then got right up and covered his body with the costume. "Can you knock?"

"You were expecting me, I didn't think you would be half-naked."

"This is my room dude, you can still knock. Did you bring a suit for yourself like I asked?" Ryder said.

"What do you think this is?" Jake said and held up his suit.

"I'm just making sure, I didn't see it. I got you a costume, so you can go in the bathroom across the hall and get it on. Or if you just want to put it over your clothes, you can put it on in here."

"I think I'll go to the bathroom." Jake said and walked over to Ryder's bed and grabbed his costume and started to walk out.

"Ok, then we will try on our suits over them and see where to go from there." Ryder said with his back towards Jake while he put his costume on.

"Sounds good!" Jake said as he took a glance at the back of Ryder with an evil smirk on his face and then left the room. Jake stripped down to his underwear and got the costume on, he was not happy about this. He walked back into to Ryder's room to catch him in his costume. "I look ridiculous. You do too but then again you always do."

"Ok, if we are going to work together then we need to at least tolerate each other." Ryder said sternly. "Yes, we look kind of ridiculous but we are dressed up as superheroes so that's to be expected. We always think superheroes in movies and comics look cool but then when there is a superhero club at school or something, it's lame. But hell, the Glee club is seen as lame by a lot of people so why not be superheroes while we sing and dance?"

"Ok, I do want to apologize for saying choreography is gay because I know it's not and I like Glee a lot more than I want to ever admit. I auditioned because I loved to sing, and I worked so hard on Never Say Never, by The Fray, sorry not by your beloved Justin Bieber…" Jake said and Ryder actually rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I said that cause you have Bieber hair!" Jake said and pointed at Ryder's hair.

"I know, that's why I'm laughing." Ryder said in between his laughter. Jake even chuckled a little bit.

"Ok, I don't think it was that funny! Unless you have some weird obsession with JB and you are going to start singing Never Say Never."

"No dude, I don't like JB, I mean I don't hate him because I have no reason to but I don't listen to him."

"Well we have that in common! Anyway what I was saying, I worked so hard on my audition song and Schuester cut me short and it really pissed me off; made me think I must not be good enough to be in his pathetic little club."

"Then why did you even audition if you think Glee is pathetic?"

"Because they were National champs and I've always loved singing so I thought what better time to join a club that everyone use to see as lame, when they are champions? I thought that would be the easiest time for me and I might seem cool. And plus, chicks love rock stars so it would be easier to get chicks."

"Like Marley?" Ryder asked with a sigh.

"It's not like that with her; she's different. She isn't exactly what you would call hot but she's really cute and she liked me without even knowing much about me… and I didn't even have to do a lot of flirting. Anyway, I take it you wanted to audition for Glee and had no problem with it?"

"No, I've never sung before in my life, I mean sometimes in the shower or along with a song on the radio like other people but I never thought I was good or could even sing good. Finn came to me one day and wanted me to join. And dude, I study like a mad man and don't get amazing grades so I didn't even think I would have had time for any clubs. Like literally, I study so much and if you weren't here I would probably be studying."

Jake thought about Ryder getting upset when he said the word stupid; could this be why? "Well I don't get great grades either if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't, you don't get good grades because you skip classes or don't pay attention while I… I have my full attention on each class and I still don't do good!"

"Well keep trying, anyway I think we better get back to the assignment because I feel like I would rather sing Bieber then have this heart to heart with you." Jake said.

"Me too! I hope you bought pants you don't care about because we are going to make them rip away pants. First let's try on the suits over our costumes and see how those fit."

They tried on the suits and looked at themselves in the mirror. "I look like the ultimate Mega Stud!" Jake said as he held his tie and made sexy faces in the mirror.

"No I do!" Ryder said as he did the same thing. The two stood back to back while they looked in the mirror. "I got us some glasses and hats, we are going full on Clark Kent!" Ryder put a hat on Jake's head, to which there was an awkward silence, and then his own and then handed him a pair of glasses. "There, I look like Clark Kent!"

"I do too, and I'm better looking so it fits Mega Stud more."

"Man, you're half black, Clark Kent is white!"

"Why does it matter what color I am?" Jake said sternly and turned around and pushed Ryder across the room onto his bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound racist I just…"

"Did, you just did. You know what, I shouldn't have come here because I can't stand you. I'll cut these pants so they rip off and then I'll iron the MS symbol on at home. We will do our own thing for the moves, you are lucky that I want to stay in Glee and close to Marley."

"I'm not lucky, I don't care if you're in Glee or not." Ryder said rather loud while he stood up.

"Don't yell at me, you just made a racist comment towards me dude."

"I didn't mean it like that and you have said offensive things to me so don't pretend you're an angel because you are worse than me."

"Yeah, I'm a bad ass."

"Razor scooter and all!"

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Razor scooter or not, I will beat you in that duet tomorrow… because I am Mega Stud." Jake walked towards the door and knocked papers off of his desk. Ryder walked up to Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You pick up my papers now. You do not go into someone else's house and do that."

"I just did! Sorry to delay your studying but after you pick that up you can start again and keep getting D's." Jake said and opened the door and left.

"PICK IT UP!" Ryder came out of his room and yelled.

"Pick it up yourself, and just cause this is your house does not mean I can't deck you. You go back in there and put your little notes back in order and put them back on your desk, it can't be that hard. Any idiot can do it." Jake said and ran down the stairs.

"Hey." Another voice said. Ryder's brother Ryan came in front of Jake at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't talk to my brother like that please." Ryan is a tall eighteen year old with short brown hair.

"Ryan, you can go back to the kitchen, I got this, thank you." Ryder said and walked down the stairs to show Jake out.

"Gonna go cry again because I said the word idiot?"

"Just go, don't worry about the papers, just get the hell out of my house!" Ryder was worried because his brother was gay and Jake said gay earlier so he didn't want Jake to offend his brother now.

"I wasn't worried about the papers anyway. You know what, I can't wait until this assignment is over. Like I said, we will do our own moves and your choreography will be gay so I will win Marley."

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Ryder yelled.

"I can say what I want! And anyway why do you care, I presume you're not gay so it shouldn't offend you."

"Can you please leave this house!" Ryan said sternly with tears in his eyes.

Jake looked at Ryan surprised. After a long pause Jake talked. "You're gay?"

"Leave." Ryder said.

"Fine, I'm still going to wipe the floor with you tomorrow."

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you now if you don't leave!" Ryder said. Jake nodded and then turned to Ryan. "Don't say anything to him, he may believe whatever you say but I sure won't." Jake sighed and left. Ryder slammed the door behind him. "I'm sorry about him Ry."

"It's fine, I just don't like when people use that word in everyday conversation like being gay is a bad thing." Ryan is gay but he isn't a stereotypical flamboyant gay; he has a deep enough voice like any straight guy his age would have. He does like video games and he likes to watch sports sometimes but he doesn't like to play them.

"I know, I hate it too! It's not a bad thing dude. When you came out to me last year, I loved you the same and I looked up to you just as much as I did before. And I actually have a secret that I want to share with you. I've been thinking about it more lately and with him saying words like stupid and idiot, it got me thinking even more."

"Whatever it is you can tell me! I was honest with you and you are the only person I've told other then Nellie but telling someone, especially as close as you, felt great! You're not gay for that boy right, he's hot but a douche?"

"Oh God no!" The brothers chuckled. "I just want to come right out and say it; I think I'm stupid. I study and I study and I never do better. I get D's, F's and no matter how hard I try, that's all I get. It's hard for me to read sometimes, that's the main reason I wanted Jake to pick up the papers, because I'm afraid I won't know what order they go in. I dated them on the top but still. I'm always studying but I think I just need to accept that I'm stupid."

Ryan thought for a few seconds, shocked by what his younger brother just told him. "You are very bright, that's what I've always noticed. You wouldn't have made it this far in your education if you were really stupid. What if I take you to get checked out? If that's what you want. I'm sure mom and dad will be understanding."

"No Ryan, I don't want them to know, at least not yet. And you need to respect that because you told me the same thing when you came out to me."

Ryan didn't say anything and just hugged his brother for several seconds. "Well I am here for you! I won't tell anybody. Let's go upstairs and I'll pick up your notes for you, and then I'll help you study."

"Thank you! Is it sad that you are pretty much my best friend?"

"A little." Ryan said sarcastically and they both chuckled. "No but you have always been a loner but you told me you have been getting to know the Glee club better so that's good. And I saw you in Grease with that Marley girl, you were great and she was pretty."

"I know, she's the real reason Jake and I don't like each other; I just swooped in and stole her from him, that's what he thinks but I didn't know he was at all interested in her."

"Well I can steal him away so you and Marley can be together." Ryan smiled.

"Please tell me your kidding! I don't want you with him at all."

"I'm joking, he's a jerk!"

"Good, are you sure you have time to help me study, don't you have a lot of stuff to do for your senior year?"

"Not much today, but you are my little brother and you are struggling so I want to help you anyway!"

"Thank you! You know what, this week is kind of superhero week in the Glee club but you are the real hero. I don't need Spiderman or Batman because I have a hero right in my house, Ryan Lynn."

"That was really sweet but also really corny." Ryan said as he laughed.

"I know man, but hey I'm corny sometimes." Ryder said and patted his brother on the back as they went upstairs to clean up his notes.

Jake arrived home and greeted his mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom!"

"Hey, how was your day?" She said and turned to him. "What's the special occasion?"

"Oh this suit is something for… this restaurant I'm taking you to tonight." Jake hadn't told his mom he was in Glee yet. He even tried to be a bad ass for her like everyone else in his life that's why he didn't tell her yet. But since everyone at school knows he knew it would soon be time to tell her. He felt he needed to be a badass so he could be the strong man around the house.

"Why?"

"Just cause you're my mom and I love you." Jake said and hugged her.

"I love you too Jake. Now what restaurant are we going to?"

"It's a surprise but it's not for a couple hours."

"Can't wait!"

"Me neither."

"So, you said you were going over to your friend's house after school, how was that? You couldn't have been there long." Jake's mom said.

"I wasn't and he's not really a friend, just an acquaintance."

"Then why did you go over there? You're not causing trouble are you? I don't want you hurting another boy like last time."

"I'm not going to hurt him like that. We are just into the same girl."

"Oh god, drama over a girl! Whoever she is, she's not worth it, especially at your age. Who's this other boy?"

"His name is Ryder and he swooped in a couple weeks ago and like instantly won Marley over. The thing is she's not hot, she's just different."

"Jake, I know all about girls having other boys because your daddy had other girls. He just wanted to knock up a waitress when he was still kind of seeing this other Jewish girl or married to her or whatever, I don't know all the specifics; they had a son and he just left me knocked up with you. I've been through this drama and I'm telling you that you do not need it in your life."

"That's different, being pregnant is involved but I just like Marley for her. Damn this is making me sound like such a wimp." Jake said with his face in his hand.

"No it's not, it's making you sound like an actual decent male. I still think you are too young to worry so much about girls. Just please at least don't hurt this Ryder kid. Why don't you try doing something nice for the boy instead of making some rude comments? Maybe if you're nice to him and get the girl he won't be mad."

"I'll think about it but it's going to be hard." Jake sighed.

"But it might be worth it, maybe you two will find that you have more in common then liking Marley."

"Maybe, thanks mom, be ready at six."

"You bet!"

"Oh and I have something to tell you tonight, it's important and I'm not sure how you are going to react. But it's who I want to be, I just want to be sitting down at dinner as I tell you."

"Ok, don't be afraid of how I will act. See you soon!"

Jake walked up to his room and thought about telling his mom he is in the Glee club tonight. He is probably just over exaggerating and she won't really care. But the other thing is he doesn't want her to think he wanted to be a rock star and then worry about his future if he can't make it. Then he thought about the advice she just gave, about being nice to Ryder; his mom had been right more times than wrong.

An hour later Ryder knocked on Jake's door. Ms. Puckerman opened the door. "Hey, I'm Jake's… friend and he just left his clothes over at my house." Ryder said and Ms. Puckerman couldn't believe what she heard and he paused before saying friend, she even waited for Ryder to clarify. Then she thought about what Jake said earlier about telling her something important and it being who he wants to be.

"Uh…"

"I'm Ryder by the way. Can I go to his room so I can give these to him or do you want to give them to him?"

"You're Ryder, he said you two weren't getting along…" Ms. Puckerman said still confused.

"Is this a bad time or something? He came to my house after school and we…"

"Ryder?" Jake said while he ran down the stairs. "Sorry mom, I left my clothes over there because he was helping me pick a suit to wear tonight for our special dinner."

"I thought you said you hated him." His mom said.

"Never used the word hate! But I lied, I didn't want you to know what I was doing over there so I made up all that stuff about the girl and us not getting along."

"Pretty elaborate lie just to keep me from knowing that he helped you with the suit. So you two are friends?"

"No we aren't…" Ryder said but Jake interrupted him.

"We are best friends!" Jake said and hugged Ryder. "C'mon, give your best friend a hug!" Jake leaned in closer and whispered. "Please do this, pretend we are best friends."

"Listen, I thought you two were gay for each other when Ryder first started talking and said he had your clothes."

"No, we are just BFFs!" Ryder said instantly and hugged Jake close.

"I'll kill you later for saying BFFs but thank you."

"This is just so she doesn't think I'm in love with you." Ryder whispered and then they let out of the hug.

"Well Ryder, Jake looked very nice in the suit you helped him pick out."

"Thanks Ms. P." Ryder said and patted Jake on the back.

"I'm quite the mega stud wouldn't you say mom?" Jake asked.

"Oh of course. Well I'll be upstairs, thank you Ryder for dropping off his clothes."

"You are so welcome Ms. P, and my brother was happy to drive me, he's great! Oh and thank you for bringing such a great person into this world!" Ryder said while Ms. P smiled and walked upstairs. "I just love him so much!" Ryder said and held Jake and gave him a noogie and then went harder as his mom got farther away.

"Ok that's enough." Jake said and hit Ryder away. "You over did it."

"I know I did, it was to annoy you."

"Anyway are you stupid, you didn't think bringing in my clothes was going to be suspicious?"

"I'm not stupid. Do you think I wanted to come over here? I'm still pissed at you and you annoy me like hell. But Ryan found your clothes in the bathroom and we were coming this way anyway."

"Let me guess, Ryan didn't want your parents to think he was sleeping with a boy who left his clothes in the bathroom?"

"You don't know anything about my brother, there is no proof that he is gay, nobody told you that and it's not true." Ryder said sternly while getting up in Jake's face.

"You got all defensive when I said the word gay and I saw his face, he looked hurt. I was going to apologize but you didn't let me."

"Because whatever you said would have been bull crap. And him and I both get upset when people use that word in the wrong way."

"Well listen, whether he is gay or not, I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry. I have beef with you but like you said I don't know him so tell him I said sorry. I know I offend people a lot but seeing that hurt in his eyes made me sorry because he was a stranger. I don't know why, I'm rude to strangers a lot but still."

"Thanks for the apology dude but it doesn't really fix anything."

"It wasn't suppose to fix anything with you, just him. Just so you know I got the MS symbol on my costume and the rip away pants are working."

"Good! I did too, in between some studying." Ryder said while looking towards the ground.

"Shit!" Jake muttered under his breathe. "I'm sorry also for knocking over your papers." He decided to take his mother's advice and try to be nice to Ryder.

"Wow, I didn't think I would hear that from you anytime soon."

"And you won't be hearing much things like it so you can go wherever you have to go now, and I will see you tomorrow." Jake said. Jake's mom started coming downstairs again so Ryder hugged Jake goodbye. "Ok dude, real straight guy friends don't really even hug this much."

"Thanks for apologizing, I lied when I said I wouldn't believe you, because that sounded real." Ryder whispered and let out of the hug. "Bye Ms. P, my brother has to go because we are picking up his girlfriend." Ryder looked at Jake specifically when he said girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Ryder!" Ms. P said while Ryder waved and left. "Nice boy!"

"Yeah, he's awesome." Jake said as he rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. He looked out the window at Ryder getting in the car and leaving with his brother. There's another thing to be jealous of Ryder for, he has a close relationship with a sibling. Jake only just met Puck, he was mad it was through Mr. Schue because he felt his teacher had no right doing that but he was glad he met him. He just wished he could get to know him better; next week was Thanksgiving so maybe then he can get to know him more.

Ryan and Ryder parked in front of a house and a girl came out and got in the front seat. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Nellie!" Ryan said.

"Hi Ryder!" Nellie said as she waved to him.

"Hey Nellie!" Ryder said. He has had a big crush on Nellie since he met her four years ago. Ryan and her always make a joke of it and it embarrasses Ryder. Nellie is Ryan's best friend and beard. They met when they were thirteen at their high school orientation and then became best friends when they were fourteen during their freshman year. She has been his beard for almost two years now. Ryder thought she was his actual girlfriend until last year when Ryan came out to him. Ryan knew he was gay since he was twelve but he struggled with the feelings. He came out to Nellie months after they met and she helped him with it a lot and then Ryder helped him with it when he found out.

"So Nellie, you have everything down for dinner with my parents tonight right?" Ryan asked.

"Ry, listen to me, I've been your beard for almost two years, your best friend for four, in December it will be two years that I've been your beard, I know what I'm doing. Anyway your parents started loving me even more as your girlfriend the past couple months. And if you weren't with me they would still think you were straight because, well you pretty much act straight. Trust me, your parents loved me when they first met me, they love me as your girlfriend and they believe us. I believe in us, Ryder believes in us…" Nellie gave Ryder a high five in the front seat. "You need to start truly believing in us." She said and put her hand on Ryan's shoulder from the back.

"I do, I just am still not ready for them to find out. And I love you but I feel bad, like it's hard for you to date boys that are actually romantically interested in you. I mean you dated that one dick for a few months earlier in the year but he broke your heart and I was pissed after that. Nobody breaks my best friend's heart."

"Thank you, and you and Ryder even helped me through that break up. And don't feel bad; remember it was my idea to be your beard in the first place. I didn't want you to come out to your parents unless you wanted to. Because I love you too!"

"Aw thanks!"

"Damn, thinking about that douche now gets me pissed." Ryder said.

"Don't worry about Jake right now! We are about to go have a great dinner with mom and dad." Ryan said.

"I was talking about Nellie's ex. I can't see you that hurt again."

"Thanks Ryder." Nellie said and smiled.

"He's just saying that because he wants to get with you!" Ryan said and the three laughed as Ryder turned red.

"I think it's adorable when you turn red Ryder!" Nellie giggled and he smiled at her. "Anyway, before we get to this douche Jake, I want to say Ryan, I like being your beard and it's not an annoyance at all."

"I feel like it is, but in August when we go away we won't have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, we can go back to being just best friends." Ryan said.

"Go away?" Ryder asked.

"Oh shit, I wasn't going to tell you yet." Ryan said.

"We have to now!" Nellie said.

"I'm going away for college next year. Nellie and I are going to apply for a couple different schools out of state and we are going to pick one closer to that time." Ryan said.

Ryder's heart sank as he heard this horrible news. "Who am I going to talk to?"

"You are making new friends man and this is a part of life. You and I are still going to be close and we are always going to be brothers. You said this week is hero week in Glee club, be my hero and be strong about this. We can text each other everyday, email, we can even talk on the phone everyday if you want."

"Talking is better because I'm so stupid I can't read the freaking emails." Ryder said and started to hit the back of the seats before putting his face in his hands and crying. "Yeah Nellie, you heard me, I'm stupid, I'm a dumb ass, I can't read well and I study and study but I NEVER DO BETTER!" Ryder screamed. Nellie climbed into the back and held Ryder in her arms.

"You are going to do better!" Ryan said.

"Yeah listen to us, you aren't stupid Ryder. You're amazing, bright, charming, and funny." Nellie said as she rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna lose my big brother though." Ryder sobbed.

"No you aren't, we are brothers no matter where we are and I will always love you little bro and like I said we can talk every night, just like we do anyway. And let's not think about the studying or me leaving because I'm not leaving until August. Let's go out to dinner with the family and enjoy each other." Ryan said.

"I'm sorry I freaked out!" Ryder said as Nellie wiped away his tears. "It's just I'm already stressing about this reading thing and now I find out my brother is leaving me."

"It's fine, and like I said not for a while. Let's go to dinner." Ryan said. Nellie rested her head on Ryder's as they drove to meet the boys' parents at a restaurant.

"It's times like these where I wish I actually had friends to vent too." Ryder said.

"We are here for you right now, we have like ten minutes until we get to the restaurant." Nellie said.

"I'm still the same person you can tell anything to remember?" Ryan asked.

Ryder's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey buddy, my mom and I are on our way to Breadstix for dinner, she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join us." Jake said, hoping for Ryder to say no, which since they were both faking being friends only in front of his mom he was sure he would say no.

Ryder thought about what he just said about wanting a friend to vent to. He needed to actual try harder to make friends so he thought about Jake as his actual friend. He needed to at least try being a friend to Jake if he ever expected him to be friendly back. Ryder put the phone down and asked his brother, "Where are we going again?"

"Breadstix." Ryan said. "I mean seriously, what other restaurant is there in Lima?"

Ryder picked the phone back up and put it to his ear. "I'm going there with my family so I'm sure I can stop over and see you two." Ryder said. Jake was shocked but played it cool.

"Wait what?"

"I'm coming!" Ryder said and hung up.

Jake hung up the phone and looked at his mom. "Well, what did he say?"

"He's coming!" Jake said still in shock. But he thought he would take his mom's advice again and be nice to Ryder, maybe he could actually fit in somewhere.

_I was going to end after the duet but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it was kind of a boring first chapter but it will get better! Nellie is played by the Nellie from The Glee Project season 2. Please write a review!_


	2. The Lesson

Ryder arrived at Breadstix before Jake so he sat down with Nellie and Ryan to wait for his parents to show up.

"Why do you actually want to meet up with that Jake kid if you think he's a jerk! I mean come on, after what you just told me in the car about what he's done and said you can't possibly like him." Nellie said.

"Well to be honest, when I said I don't have friends, it's so true so I need to give making friends a shot, not making enemies. And he has had some redeeming moments since we met."

"Well I'm not alright with him because he called my best friend gay." Nellie said and put her hand on Ryan's lap.

"He didn't call him gay he just said the word gay a couple times in the wrong sense. And yes I'm pissed at him for that and for calling me stupid but… I've always been a nice boy and he makes me a mean one so I want to change that. And Ryan trust me, I'm not going to let him say offensive stuff to you. Anyway, I didn't tell you but when I dropped off his clothes he apologized for saying that in front of you and for knocking my papers down. That and when we have civil conversations are his redeeming qualities."

"Ok, well if he can become a good friend then go for it." Ryan said. "Oh look he's here." Ryder looked behind him and saw Ms. Puckerman wave and Jake roll his eyes and wave. Ryder stood up and walked over there. "Nellie, I think he's doing this to get back at me, not to make a new friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he is mad that I'm leaving for college so he wants to be nice to the boy who I had a bad first impression of."

"Ryan you are over thinking it like you over think everything. You always think people suspect you are gay because of one thing you do but nobody even knows or cares. Ryder is not that evil, I agree that he needs friends and that friend is pretty cute."

"I know, that's his redeeming quality for me!" Ryan said and the two best friends chuckled.

"Plus, for someone who thinks he's stupid, he knows words like redeem so that's good."

"I know. And it's really more he thinks he can't read and that's why he's stupid. But I love him so I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him get on his right path in life. I just feel bad that he thinks I'm abandoning him, he probably thinks I'm abandoning him and that I don't love him as much and that's not even remotely true."

"I know. I'm sure he doesn't think that though." Nellie said and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Do you think you can talk to him for me? He has a huge crush on you so he will probably tell you whatever you want to hear." Ryan said and Nellie chuckled.

"I'll talk to him tonight after dinner."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Hey Jake!" Ryder said as he sat down with Jake and his mom.

"Ryder!" Jake said and they gave each other fist pounds.

"It is so good to see Jake having a best friend!" Ms. P said.

"You mean to tell me this one didn't have many friends, I can't imagine why?" Ryder said kind of sarcastically. Jake gave Ryder a dirty look and Ryder just gave him a smirk. "Anyway Ms. P, I can probably only stay for a little while because my parents will be here soon and I'm sitting with my brother and his girlfriend over there." Ryder said and pointed back.

"Oh, he does have a girlfriend, would you look at that!" Jake said. "Kind of looks like a beard…" The two boys gave each other dirty looks. "That you are growing right there." Jake said and smacked Ryder's chin.

"Jake please, not at dinner. And Ryder I understand. It's just when my son actually introduces me to a friend, I want to show him or her the upmost courtesy."

"Well you have! I'm always wondering where Jake gets his manners from." Ryder said but stopped there instead of saying now I know or something. Ryder seriously wanted to stop with the sly comments but when he was actually around Jake, it was hard to keep his cool.

"Oh you don't have to cover for your friend, I know he isn't that well of a behaved boy."

"Oh I know that too, I'm still wondering where he get's his manners from because it's not from someone with good ones." Ryder said and him and Jake's mom laughed. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry Jake, it's just a joke." Ms. P said.

"No it's ok, I like to be known as a bad ass."

"Language!" Ms. P said. "Anyway, I heard about you for the first time today Ryder, when did you two become friends?"

"Oh not to long ago." Ryder said although the real answer is never. "We met in Glee club!" Jake looked up quickly in panic.

"Oh mom, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Thanks Ryder, now I don't have to think about how to transition into telling her that."

"Oh I had no idea you didn't tell her. Why wouldn't you, you're talented and you were great in Grease?" Ryder said.

"I'm confused myself, why would you think I would be mad if you told me you were in a club?" Ms. P asked.

"Because it's the freaking Glee club, singing and dancing with a group of nerds. How can I keep my badass status in that club? I already probably lost it at school but I did not want to lose it at home too. Sure they are National champs but Kitty made sure that didn't keep them popular. What can I say I love to sing, and dancing, well you know mom about my history with dancing." Jake said sternly.

"Which is why you should have been alright with me knowing. It's just a club sweetie, and I don't want you to be a bad ass here or there. I love you no matter who you are or what club you are a part of. I think it is great that you are pursuing what you love even though it's not the most popular thing. I think that makes you more of a bad ass then you know; not falling for peer pressure and going against the status quo. I would have liked to see you in Grease, did you play Danny?"

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Jake shook his head no. "But you are at the table with him." Jake said and rolled his eyes and stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"What happened there?" Ms. P said. "You got the part of Danny and he's jealous?"

"Not exactly what he's upset about." Ryder sighed.

"If you want to go talk to him, friend to friend, that's fine." Ms. P said. Ryder didn't really feel bad for Jake but his mom thought they were friends and he wanted to try to be his friend even though he was failing miserably at it so he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Ryder walked into the bathroom to see Jake leaning against the sink looking furiously in the mirror. "Dude…"

"My mom's not in here, you don't have to pretend like you even remotely care. As a matter of fact, get the hell out of here."

"Listen, I'm sorry that I told your mom you were in Glee club but it's not a problem, she was thrilled. And she's right, you doing something so many others think is lame is really brave. And to be honest, you are very good at singing and dancing. And if you wanted Danny, I'm sorry. But I know the real reason you're mad, because I kissed Marley opening night. I'm not going to apologize for that or pretend that I wish I didn't like her or pretend that I didn't want the role of Danny because it's not true. Sometimes there are going to be people in your life that you don't like, I'm not a big fan of you and you're not a big fan of me, we have both made that very clear but you still have to deal with that person sometimes, like I have to deal with you. But you're mom is happy with you."

"Yeah but I really wanted to be the man of the house for her."

"You still are dude, I'm not any less of a man since I found out I could sing and joined the play and Glee club. Finn wasn't any less of a man when he joined Glee for the first time, Sam isn't any less of a man, Artie isn't, Blaine isn't, Joe isn't. It just means that we are a part of a team and your mom respects you the same on that team or off. The school may not but that's because in their eyes Glee is lame again, but in our eyes it's not."

"Wow, I now want to punch you in the face less than I did five minutes ago." Jake smiled and Ryder chuckled. "You're not stupid dude. Anyway, did you just agree to come to dinner so you can annoy me?"

"No. To be honest I'm in a really bad place and I just wished that I had a bro to talk to… that wasn't my actual brother. And I thought maybe we could work towards that but when I got to your table, your presence alone annoyed me so I became the prick I only am when I'm around you. And coming in here trying to be supportive so we could work to be friends was hard as hell." Ryder said trying to contain his tears, he wanted to cry thinking about all the bad things happening in his life.

"It's hard to talk you too because you annoy me as well and I can't believe you want to be my friend."

"I just want _a _friend. Sam, Artie, and Blaine are leaving at the end of the school year and Finn isn't going to be instructing the Glee club for much longer so I don't have many bros left. And thanks for saying I'm not stupid."

"Yup, thanks for coming in here to talk to me." Jake said and started to walk out. He turned around and held his fist up. "Fist me. I mean give me a fist bump. I'm not saying we are going to start to become friends right away because you still kind of piss me off but let's try to at least tolerate each other. And we are still best friends in my mom's eyes."

Ryder smiled and fist bumped him. "You still dislike me right?"

"Yes but I do dislike you less."

"Me too! See what we can be when we are civil to each other?"

"Ok, we can stop talking now until we get back to the table." Jake said and the two teens walked to their table.

"Jake, are you ok now?" Ms. P asked as they arrived to the table.

"Yeah mom. It's a good thing Ryder is my best friend, he gave me a good talk."

"Thanks Ryder!" Ms. P said.

Ryder smiled and then looked over at his table and saw Nellie and Ryan were still the only ones there. He sat down with Jake again. "Yup!"

"Ryder and Jake!" A girl said from behind them and they turned around to see Marley standing there smiling. "Hey guys! I'm here with Kitty. She's getting us a table. You two are the last people I would expect to see together."

"Marley what are you talking about, we are best friends." Ryder said.

"Marley? Isn't that the girl you said you two were fighting over when you lied to me Jake?"

"Yeah, I didn't lie about the name, she exists."

"What's going on here?" Marley asked. Ryder and Jake were silent. "Ryder, I thought you cared for me but you are acting really weird right now. And you're lying because you two are not best friends. It's the reason Finn made you two partners for the duet. And Jake I thought you cared about me too! I thought I was your friend." Marley was getting madder by the second at the two boys.

"I do care for you!" Jake stood up and hugged her. "I care for you more than he does."

Ryder gave Jake a dirty look and stood up. All the progress they just made today was lost when Ryder's jealousy kicked in. "I'm pretty sure I care for her more, I was there for her when she was nervous about Grease. Anyway she likes me better, and why wouldn't she when you're the other choice."

"What the hell?" Ms. P said while she stood up.

"I second that!" Marley said and rolled her eyes. "You two are acting like ten year old boys. Both of you are my friends, along with everyone in Glee club. Glee is suppose to feel like family but you two hating each other doesn't make it feel like that at all. I don't know how it happened but I think I'm starting to warm up to Kitty. That's why I invited her to dinner tonight to celebrate our amazing duet; yes she was a bully to my mom and me when school started but sometimes being the better person and trying to make that enemy into a friend is the best thing to do. And some of the Glee club even bullied my mom at the beginning of the year but I've forgiven them. I'm not saying everyone that hates each other needs to become friends but I think it's worth it to try sometimes. That's what you two should do. Kitty has been actually pretty nice to me; she helps me stay in shape. Well enjoy the rest of your dinner as fake friends when Kitty and I are enjoying the real thing." Marley said and started to walk away.

"But you're not the real thing either." Ryder said. Marley turned around.

"What?"

"Don't you see she's manipulating you? When I first saw you two together she was a total bitch and I even said that. There is no way she would just turn nice to you out of nowhere."

"Hey, just because you're lonely doesn't mean you can try to ruin her friendships." Jake said sternly.

"There is more to the story Jake then you know so stay out of it." Ryder said. He saw Marley puking in the bathroom before Grease and he just figured out that Kitty is manipulating her into thinking she's fat.

"Jake settle down! And can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ms. P asked.

"Yeah, this punk is trying to steal my girl."

"But I'm not your girl!" Marley said rather loudly. "I've never had much of a backbone but I am tired of you two and I've been here less than two minutes. Ryder, you are wrong, Kitty is my friend now. Jake, I was never your girl because you were too busy with Kitty. Ryder was right when he said girls don't like when you act like you're into them and then blow them off, especially for another girl that's hotter then them, or another girl at all."

"You see, then why are you friends with Kitty, she stole someone you were interested in, she makes fun of your mom, she makes fun of you, and I'm afraid she's sending you on the path to a very serious eating disorder." Ryder said to Marley. "Plus she is such a fucking stuck up bitch."

"Wow Ryder." Kitty said. She was standing there to get Marley for their table.

"Kitty, don't even act like you were my friend and I said something offensive behind your back. I called you a bitch from day one." Ryder said and Kitty rolled her eyes and left. Marley gave both of the boys an evil stare and followed Kitty.

"Dude, that's no way to treat a lady." Jake said.

Ryder snickered as he turned to face Jake. "You want to talk to me about how to treat a lady. Already at McKinley you have gone through so many girls and broken a bunch of hearts and you want to tell me how to treat a girl? You are a scumbag, a douche. Constantly putting me down and all the people that even make you mad a little. Plus you are the only person that really makes me mad. You don't deserve someone as special as Marley, hell you don't even deserve Kitty."

"Boys calm down!" Ms. P said. "So you guys aren't friends, then you either need to become friends or leave each other alone."

"I prefer the latter." Jake said and sat down with his back to Ryder with an angry look on his face.

"You know what me too! Ms. P, you are nice, too bad your son didn't get that gene." Ryder said and walked away. Jake banged his hands against the table and stood up quickly and walked over to Ryder.

"Jake wait!" Ms. P said loudly. Kitty and Marley stood up from the table and looked over.

Ryder turned around and saw Jake's fist coming towards his face. Ryder got punched and flung backwards and landed on the table Nellie and Ryan were at. "Well nice for you to join us again Ryder." Nellie said. Ryan stood up and walked over to Jake.

"Hey get out of here." Ryan said loudly. Ryder got up angrily and walked over to Jake and extended his arm back. "Ryder no." Ryan held Ryder back as Nellie helped.

"You are the only person that I want to punch in the face." Ryder yelled. The waiters had to get in there and hold Jake back. The manager came over and kicked Ryder and Jake out of the restaurant. Nellie and Ryan left too and stayed close to Ryder to make sure he wouldn't try to hurt Jake. Jake's mom left too to yell at Jake.

"Jake Puckerman, you wanted me to think you're a bad ass well guess what I do now, congratulations, how does that feel? Because it ruined my night and my special dinner." Ms. P yelled.

"Mom I'm sorry, but I don't like that kid."

"You don't have to get violent with people you don't like. If I did, your father would not have much of a face. He seems like a sweet kid anyway, I'm going to go talk to Ryder for a minute."

"Mom don't."

"I'm going to apologize to him for your actions."

"Well we better text mom and dad." Ryan said.

Nellie was washing Ryder's face with a wet napkin as they walked to the car. "I'm sorry guys!" Ryder said.

"It's ok, it was him anyway!" Nellie said. "I can't believe you wanted to be his friend."

"Yeah, don't try to be his friend again!" Ryan said and took out his phone. "He's not worth it! Mom said her and dad are just going to pick up pizza and we will eat at the house."

"Damn it, they're going to be mad at me aren't they?" Ryder asked.

"Why would they be mad that the three of us weren't in the mood for Breadstix?" Ryan said and smiled at his younger brother.

"Thanks Ry, it's good to know you have my back for a little bit longer!" Ryder smiled back and patted his brother on the back.

"You have me for like nine more months." Ryan said and put his arm around his brother as they got to their car.

"Ryder." Ms. P said from behind him. Ryder turned around and sighed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's not why I'm coming over here. I want to apologize for Jake. And if you two become friends…"

"Don't mean to be rude but that's not going to happen!" Ryan said.

"Guys, can you get in the car so I can talk with Ms. P?" Ryder asked and Nellie and Ryan got in the car. "Sorry but my brother is right."

"But… I want Jake to stay in the Glee club. Before he got angry tonight, he was pretty open and kind of nice. I think Glee is the cause of that and I wish that I could ask you to guide him so he stays in Glee club but I can't, if you were friends then I would ask you to keep an eye on him and make him stay in this club. It's helping him become a better person and the person that I've always wished he could be; it's leading him on a road that's not the same as his father's. I know I probably sound crazy but that's really what I believe, that the singing and the dancing and being a part of a special club is making him a special person. I also know that sounds corny as hell too." Ms. P and even Ryder chuckled.

Ryder sighed before he spoke. "Well, I'm still going to do the duet with him tomorrow Ms. P."

"You know what, you are such a nice person."

"Thanks. It's hard for me to be mean to people except your son, he just gets under my skin, and it's mostly about Marley but it's also the way he treats girls. Anyway, I'm still doing the duet because one I want to stay in Glee and two, well for you. Because maybe Jake will change, and for the record, him and I did have a heart to heart so to speak in the bathroom, I gave him some good advice."

"Thank you Ryder."

"It's hard to say no to a woman as nice as you." Ryder said.

"Anyway how is your face?" She said through her smile.

"It's pretty good! He didn't get my nose so that's good, and I don't feel like anything else is broken."

"Good. Sorry again. I better get back to Jake, he is probably giving you the death stare right now." Ms. P said and Ryder glanced over at Jake.

"Yup that's about right." Ryder chuckled. Ms. P chuckled lightly as she turned around. "Oh Ms. P, I'll try to keep Jake on track from afar. Maybe if he becomes a good person I can actually be his friend." Ryder smiled and Ms. P smiled and mouthed thank you back and walked over to Jake.

"Mom, why the hell did you have to go talk to him?"

"Because he is a genuinely nice boy, you just bring out his bad side. Oh and whatever duet you two were going to do tomorrow, you are still doing it."

"I don't know if I can do that." Jake argued as they walked to the car.

"Please, for me. I am so happy that you are in that club Jake. You and Ryder were fine when you were pretending to be friends but then Marley came in and the atmosphere changed. I know you can control that though so just do the duet and stay in that club. It shows such character and courage that you would step so far out of your comfort zone to do what you love; you don't give much of a damn what the other kid's think, I mean you do but that's not stopping you. What is stopping you is one boy that gets under your skin over a girl neither of you are probably going to end up with." Ms. P pointed at the window to Marley and Kitty talking. Jake thought about that and thought she was probably right but he really liked Marley anyway. "You can do this duet."

"Fine I will. Thanks for the encouraging words mom! I'm not going to lie but Ryder and me did have a moment in the bathroom that made me be able to see us as friends, but like you said Marley changes that and then I just want to punch him for stealing her away."

"Then maybe it's time to choose! After the duet, choose between a potential friend and a potential girlfriend. Ryder is a nice boy who looks out for other people, even you with that advice you said he gave you. You're always nervous about not fitting in, but maybe try to fit in. I'm still going to tell you to try to be nice to Ryder because I could see him as your friend more than I can see her as your girlfriend."

"Mom, why do you care so much if Ryder and I are friends or not."

"Because I didn't choose the right man to father you and sometimes the right people to hang out with. So I want you to choose the right people to hang out with, and I think Ryder could be a good influence on you as well as the Glee club. I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks. I'll do the duet and try to be civil to Ryder. He is a cool dude despite me disliking him and all."

Ms. P smiled and rubbed her son's back before they got into the car and drove off.

Later that night Ryder was in his bedroom when Nellie came in. "Hey Ryder."

"Hey Nell!" Ryder sat up in his bed while his face lit up.

"I need to talk to you." She sat on the bed next to him. "Ryan and I want you to know that he does not love you any less because he is going away to college, and neither do I. But college is a part of life and some people leave their hometowns, and that's what Ry and I are doing. It's not because we hate it here or hate our families, it's just that's what we want to do to better ourselves for our future. He's still going to be your brother Ryder, whether he is twenty minutes away or twenty hours away. I'm still going to love you as well. He actually thought you went over to see Jake at the restaurant because you wanted to make him mad, I told him that was ridiculous."

"It is, I just went over there to talk to Jake. Big mistake that was. But Nellie, we had a good moment in the bathroom."

"Oh I don't need to hear about that." Nellie joked and they chuckled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what good moment you had, he punched you and you two obviously dislike each other so I wouldn't pursue that friendship. I know you think because Ryan is leaving that you need to find a new best friend fast, but don't try to make Jake your best friend, he's such a dick."

"I know, but I feel like everyone is leaving me, the other boys in Glee except Joe and Jake, Ryan, you. And it's going to be hard trying to find a friend outside of Glee because I'm so use to being a loner anyway, and Jake is a douche but we have had our moments and I feel like he could be my bro, you know, despite our differences. I just feel like it's so hard to be social sometimes but Glee has set me right up with some awesome enough people so I should be their friend. I know if Jake and I can get over our differences that we can be good friends because I've seen us have friendly moments where we didn't think about Marley." Ryder said while Nellie just listened and rubbed his back. "And speaking of Marley, I don't know what is with her but I liked her since I first saw her. I don't know if it's because I never had a girlfriend or never had a real crush on a girl except for you before but I like her a lot. And it annoys me so what Kitty is doing to her yet she's so blind to it. I really just want a friend, like I said, someone to vent to."

"That was all really sweet Ryder. And to be honest, you're right, maybe you do need a friend but I'm just not sure Jake is that. You're just too nice because you are willing to forgive Jake after he has been an ass to you."

"I don't totally understand it myself, I don't really understand him but I'm just so desperate for an actual best friend. Like you and Ryan are perfect together as best friends, a fake couple too but still." They both chuckled. "I'm such a loner thought that I've never had that. I know dudes work different then girls or even a girl and a gay guy but I still want someone that I can talk to about sports, girls, maybe on occasion what we are feeling but I just want to feel like I belong. I'm not saying Jake and I are going to be friends tomorrow but I'm saying I'm willing to talk about it with him and start off fresh maybe."

"That's very big of you." Nellie said while she looked into Ryder's eyes. Suddenly she felt something different, something she never felt for Ryder before. Him opening up to her and being sweet and emotional made her see a new side to him, and that side was a side she liked very much.

"I'm very big, I just hope Jake's that big." Ryder said and Nellie started to laugh as she put her head on Ryder's lap. "What's up?"

"Well you!" Nellie said and immediately lifted her head up after she felt something growing in Ryder's pants.

"Sorry. Oh I get it now. Jake and I are big. Haha!"

"It's funny! No but seriously, if you want to be friends with this kid, fine. But don't let him hurt you. It would pain me to see you hurt." Nellie said.

"Thanks Nell." Ryder said and smiled and then hugged her. She hugged back with a smile on her face. Her heart started to pound a little faster. She remembered when Ryder hit puberty she thought he was cuter and now she felt as if she had a crush on him. She backed out of the hug and stood up to leave. "Nellie wait!" Ryder got up grabbed her hand and spun her around. He kissed her soft lips, which felt great to both of them. But they were so caught up in the moment; they didn't realize how bad this was. Nellie finally pulled away.

"This is wrong, I'm your brother's best friend and we are a fake couple. Plus I turn eighteen next month and this will be illegal, well if we went farther. But it's really all about Ryan. We both can't do this to him Ryder. Yes, I thought you were very sweet just then and I felt something but nothing else can happen. I'm sorry Ryder, I love you, it just can't be like that."

"You're right, I shouldn't have even done that! I'm sorry, Ryan would be pretty pissed. Let's pretend that didn't happen." Ryder said although he loved it.

"Fine, good night." Nellie said and left the room. She closed the door behind her and felt her lips and imagined how hard it was going to be to pretend that didn't happen, because it did happen and she liked it. Ryder laid on his bed in deep thought, about everything, especially Nellie. That's when he decided he would just go to bed so he stripped down to his underwear and slipped into his bed. His phone rang as he closed his eyes. He picked it up; it was Jake.

"What do you want?" Ryder asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm still in for the duet tomorrow."

"And I am too dude. But there was no reason to call me at eleven at night."

"Actually there is. Open your bedroom window." Jake whispered. Ryder rolled his eyes and got out of bed and opened his window and Jake jumped in.

"Why are you here?" Ryder asked as they hung up their phones.

"My mom and I have been talking and I want to make her proud with this duet tomorrow, I owe her for lying so I wanted to come over and practice everything. We are already going to do my idea but maybe there should be specifics. I'm surprised you're happy to see me." Jake said and turned around. Ryder looked down; he forgot he still had his boner.

"It was from Nellie when she had her face in my lap."

"Interesting, get some clothes on because I've been seriously uncomfortable since I noticed it." Jake said and Ryder started to put clothes on. "Ok, this performance needs to be passionate. So who are we passionate about?"

"Marley."

"Exactly. Let's center the performance around her." Jake said. "Like I said we will both come in singing Superman with a suit, glasses, and a hat on and throughout the performance we will take off the extra accessories and then the suits, revealing our alter ego. And we will be staring at Marley a lot and be singing to her."

"First of all, not even five hours ago you punched me across the face and got us kicked out of the restaurant… over Marley pretty much, second, since we get so mad at each other over Marley, why would we center our duet around her? And third, well I don't like you and I'm still pissed off at you for punching me."

"We are both adults here…"

"No we aren't, we are not even sixteen yet."

"I'm saying we can act like adults… for the sake of staying in Glee club. Let's just try hard to not rip each other's heads off. I mean we did a pretty good job pretending to be friends."

"Yeah, when Marley isn't involved we did ok."

"Whatever, let's just try. And why haven't you put on a shirt yet?"

"I wanted you to see how mega studly I am." Ryder said as he flexed his muscles.

"Yeah right, your body isn't even as toned as mine, I actually have a six-pack." Jake said and lifted up his shirt and Ryder saw that he was pretty ripped for such a young boy. "I'm not saying you don't have a good set of abs, I'm just saying you don't have a six-pack right there." Jake punched Ryder's chest, not to hard but not softly either. Ryder grabbed Jake and held him and punched him repeatedly in the chest, not so hard but more like a friend would when just playing around. They actually started chuckling and then Jake pushed him back and they kind of play wrestled. Jake tackled Ryder to the bed and then there was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Jake quickly stood up. "Ok get a body… I mean a shirt on. Do you have Superman by REM? I think I have them on my iPod, let me see." Jake said flipping through the songs on his iPod. They both felt awkward now because of Jake lying on top of him, Jake just wanted to change the subject. Ryder got a shirt on while Jake looked through his iPod. "Yup I got it." Jake plugged his iPod into the stereo and played Superman. "Ok ready to practice?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry about…"

"Don't even mention that… ever. Damn you are too nice, saying sorry to someone you don't like."

"I mean you've said sorry to me."

"Yes but… just forget it. It took a lot for me to come over like this to perfect our duet." Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should actually get our costumes on and then we will figure out who actually sings what part and what we actually do during the duet." Jake went through his backpack he brought and took his suit and costume out.

"You change in here and I'll go to the bathroom. I don't want Nellie or Ryan possibly catching you in the hall. Please do not touch any of my stuff." Ryder said and then thought about it, Jake would probably touch his things to mess with him. "You know what, we will both change in here back to back. It's not like we take our underwear off."

"I'm not going to touch your junk." Jake said.

"Oh I know that, we are both straight."

"I meant if you changed in the bathroom not you junk as in your manhood, your junk as in your stuff in your room."

"Ok, well I'm sorry if I have issues trusting you but still let's just change back to back." Ryder said. They two teen boys changed back to back without taking glances at each other although they both were a little curious, not in a gay way really, just in a kid way, curious about the other's full form. After they got dressed they went through the choreography and who would be singing what. They worked on it and even different ideas until 1:30 and then Jake was ready to go.

"I think we got it down!" Jake said while he opened the window.

"Yeah, thanks for caring enough to do this and thank you for not causing a scene here."

"Yup, I care about Glee too much to risk not being in it. Thank you for not being a dick or kicking me out."

"Yeah." Ryder said as he stood at the window with Jake out of it looking in at him. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yup. I hate to admit it but it feels good to be civil with you."

"It feels good just to be a good person! That's why I am most of the time. I know with you I'm not but it would be easier if I was."

"Maybe, but I've always been a douche."

"That's why you don't have many friends. That came out wrong but if you were like this with more people, you would have more friends. And don't punch them in the face either." They both chuckled.

"Here I go again…" Jake sighed. "I'm sorry for punching you, that pushed it too far."

"Trust me I know what it feels like because you are annoying to me as well and you are the only person that I want to punch… but maybe that's really only when Marley is around because right now I don't want to."

"I don't want to either. Maybe it's the duet, we work well together as performers."

"Maybe. I mean right now I should be mad at you for punching me but I'm not, it's probably the goodness inside me."

"Yeah you are too nice! There's nothing wrong with that but maybe you need a little bit of me inside you." Jake said and there was another awkward silence. "It was suppose to be a cool metaphor, like you need a little bit of bad inside you but that came out wrong."

"Yeah first you want me to fist you and then you want to be inside me?" Ryder chuckled and Jake chuckled as well although it was still super awkward. That was the moment where they felt they actually could like each other as friends.

"Maybe another time, I tend to only want to do things with girls that are hot."

"Whoa!" Ryder said with a smile.

"Anyway, maybe we aren't mad at each other because we just worked on an awesome duet and we are going to kick ass tomorrow."

"I hope!" Ryder said and lightly punched Jake's arm. Jake lost balance and fell but Ryder leaned out the window and caught him. "Shit! I'm sorry. That was not on purpose I swear." Ryder pulled him back up.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I've gotten really good at climbing roofs to get to certain girls." Jake said. "Well see you tomorrow." Jake climbed down and Ryder watched him as he ran towards his house with a smile on his face. Ryder and Jake both felt the feeling that friendship brings as they slipped into their beds that night. Sure there were still some things that annoyed them about the other but they could honestly see being friends with the other sooner than they expected; they just needed to get over their feelings for Marley.

The next day at Glee club they entered the choir room singing Superman. Once they saw Marley their hate somewhat came back for each other. They pushed each other as they sung and made it more of a competition then they thought it was going to be. Marley wasn't too happy with them because of last night, especially Ryder but she smiled anyway even though she was afraid they would fight. And they did towards the end of the song.

"Finn do something." Sugar yelled. Finn and Sam grabbed the two boys and took them to the auditorium.

"Thanks Sam! You can go back to the choir room. I'll be there soon because I have an idea for a group number that I want us to do on Friday." Finn said and Sam nodded and walked away.

"What the hell you guys?"

"It happened so fast! This whole day went by so fast. I thought Ryder and I would be more friendly because of our heart to heart last night but no, Marley like resets all of that."

"Yeah Finn, I don't like this guy, he is making his way through every girl at this school and Marley deserves better."

"You have no idea what Marley deserves." Jake spat back.

"What is so special about Marley? I'm not saying that to be mean I'm just wondering." Finn asked.

"We even ask ourselves that. I mean she's different is something we agree on." Jake said.

"She's not even that different. I understand Ryder how playing her love interest and kissing her could develop some feelings towards her. And Jake, if you're anything like your brother, well then you just go through girls like nothing."

"But I'm not like my brother in every way. I just met him and yes I want to get to know him but just because him and I are related does not mean that I'm in everyway like him. I like Marley for who she is not because of her body or that I want to have sex with her."

"Well that's sweet but prove to me that you're not like your brother."

"How?"

"Ryder and you don't like each other, I think you don't understand each other. Puck slept with my girlfriend, it's kind of like the situation you two have."

"That's nothing like our situation." Ryder said. "Jake and I aren't friends and neither of us have done anything to Marley."

"But there is a girl and two friends."

"Again we are not friends." Jake said.

"But you could be. Like I said, I think you don't understand each other. So I'm going to give you a new assignment."

"It's going to be lame like the last one right?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you told me last night that you thought it was awesome." Ryder said.

"Guys focus, um well actually, last night, you two kind of started to become friends is what I'm starting to gather."

"We had a few friendly moments for the past couple days actually." Ryder said. "He punched me in the face last night and then came over later and we ended up laughing and having a good time working on the assignment. He left my house and we were both happy but then Marley comes into the picture and we hate each other again, but when Marley isn't there or we aren't thinking about her, then we are fine." Jake nodded in agreement but rolled his eyes.

"It seems Jake agrees with you Ryder. Anyway, Marley has nothing to do with this assignment. It's a Kryptonite Lesson. I want you two to sit in a room and tell each other your deepest fears or secrets. Only by understanding your weaknesses can you understand your strengths."

"You sound like Yoda dude." Ryder said.

"Deal do we have?" Finn asked with a grin on his face.

Ryder and Jake had calmed down a lot since the fight and they thought this was a good idea; they wanted to become friends and they did know some of the other's fears but they could learn more. "Deal!" Jake and Ryder said in unison.

"Good, now can we go back to the choir room so I can talk to you guys about singing Some Nights?"

"Sure!" Jake said and the two boys stood up.

"No punching each other. Between us boys Marley isn't even worth it. Don't get me wrong she is a nice and pretty girl but she's not worth hurting each other over, at least not yet in your relationship with her. So go back in there and act like gentleman."

After Glee club and Finn's announcement of Some Nights Ryder and Jake walked out together. Marley caught up to them. "Ryder can I talk to you?"

The two boys turned around. Jake rolled his eyes and walked away, which impressed Ryder. "Yes?"

"How's your face? I wanted to see if you were alright outside of Breadstix but I was still upset about the way you treated Kitty."

"She's not your friend Marley."

"Yes she is, unlike you and Jake, Kitty and I actually can get along and be friends."

"She is faking it. She is manipulating you into thinking you're fat when in reality you aren't, you are a beautiful and skinny girl and she is making you feel bad about yourself. I am sorry for lashing out at you and her yesterday but I did mean what I said about her."

"I was hoping you would have changed your mind between yesterday and today. Where is that boy that kissed me during Grease and made me feel happy?"

Ryder sighed. "I'm right here. Listen, you know how I feel about Kitty but if you really trust that she is doing the right thing and is your actual friend then I trust you. I'm sorry again for the way I acted last night. I can make it up to you on Friday, do you want to go on our first real date?"

"Yes. And I really do trust her Ryder, her days of bullying my mom and I are over." Marley said and walked off.

Ryder smiled, he wanted to truly believe her about Kitty but he didn't think he could. He also didn't know what to do about it if what he thinks Kitty is manipulating her to do is true. But then he thought in a positive way, if Kitty and Marley were really friends then why couldn't he and Jake be; if the two girls could get over their differences then the two boys should be able to as well. Jake walked over to Ryder. "Hey Jake, meet me tomorrow in the locker room after school just before rehearsals for Some Nights, have your Kryptonite ready for me."

"Yup." Jake found he wasn't as mad at Ryder as he thought he would be for talking to Marley.

"And other than you punching me… again, we did great on our duet!" Ryder said and held up his fist. "Fist me!" The two boys smiled and Jake pounded him.

The next day Jake went to the locker room looking for Ryder and saw him working out. Jake handed him a note, he wrote down his kryptonite on a piece of paper and just let Ryder read it.

"What's this?" Ryder asked.

"What Finn wanted us to talk about. It's my kryptonite." Ryder folded up the paper.

"Don't just hand me some lame note, be a man, tell me face to face." Ryder said. "C'mon dude, we have been honest with each other before."

"My whole life I never felt like I fit in." Jake responded. "Not anywhere."

"Why?"

"I'm half white, half black, half Jewish. And just in case I forget, someone always reminds me. I mean you already knew some of the story but yeah that's my weakness and why I'm so happy to be in Glee. So what's your kryptonite?" Jake asked Ryder.

"You know, forget it. This whole thing was stupid." Ryder said as he walked away. Jake followed him.

"Dude you just told me to be a man so are you going to be a man or are you just going to walk away?" Jake asked and Ryder hesitated for a few seconds.

"I made you tell me what your note said cause I couldn't read it." Ryder said and started to leave the locker room.

"Dude wait!" Jake said as he sighed. He pulled Ryder's arm and pushed him against the lockers.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean you can't read?"

"Oh please you don't care, you hate me." Ryder said and started to walk away again.

"We both know that's not true, you and I have had our moments so I don't hate you. You know already, I just don't want you to steal Marley. I don't know what it is about her, maybe it's because she is the girl I can't have and that's what makes me so attracted to her. I mean I could have had her but Kitty swooped in and my womanizer instincts kicked in and I wanted Kitty. Before I knew it she was calling me her boyfriend in front of Marley. Then by the time Kitty and I broke up, you came in."

"I think the kryptonite lesson is over now, we can go back to not liking each other." Ryder said and left the locker room. That talk actually meant more than he thought it would. But he felt he was being too honest with the not being able to read the note thing so he got angry over it and lashed out at Jake. But the talk still meant something, Jake pulled him back and was honest with him; he actually kind of felt bad for Jake because he knows what it's like to not fit in, although Ryder didn't always necessarily want to, he was always more of a loner. Him being a loner is a big reason he is so into Marley, she's cute and she makes him feel like he is someone. Ryder actually was mad at himself because the past day has really progressed his relationship with Jake and now he just snapped at him again. Ryder turned around and went back in the locker room. "I'm sorry dude, we have gotten farther then me lashing at you like that. Truth is, I'm glad we got more stuff out there about ourselves. That's what I wanted, a friend to vent too and I can actually see us as friends. I know that's stupid to say but I can."

"I can too. It's not stupid, and you are not stupid dude. Thanks for sharing; I know we both knew parts of the other's kryptonite but still."

"Damn we are like a roller coaster. One moment we are close to being friends, the next we aren't, then you're punching me," Ryder did a roller coaster motion with his arm. "Then you're fisting me." They both laughed. Jake hugged Ryder. "Then you're hugging me."

"And you don't tell anyone." Jake said and backed out of the hug. "I got your back now Ryder. And this is corny as hell but you really do make me feel like I fit in, especially just now."

"What, but your like black, white, and Jewish!" Ryder joked.

_(I never put author notes in the middle of my stories but this chapter is getting long or else I would write the next day, but the rest of this chapter is how the rest of Dynamic Duets goes; Jake tells Finn that Ryder can't read, Finn helps Ryder get help and then they have that amazing scene in the hallway, then Ryder protects Jake in the cafeteria. In this Some Nights happens and then that scene in the hallway when Marley asks Jake out because Ryder can't make it, which I thought was stupid but whatever. That scene with Marley asking Jake out is a little different now so I'm starting from when she walks over to Jake.)_

"Jake, what are you doing tonight?" Marley asked.

Jake smiled at her and thought for a second. "I can't hang out tonight. I have something with a friend of mine." Jake looked down the hall at Ryder.

"Really?" Marley asked.

"Yes really. He needs my help studying." Jake said and walked away from Marley.

"What did she ask?" Ryder asked.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just say, you have my back and I have yours. Damn, this week has changed so much, I'm actually your friend and I chose you over her."

"Thanks man!" Ryder patted Jake's back as they left school together; finally friends.

**_I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when i hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly. School work is what is taking a lot of my time lately and it will continue to until December 20th, then winter break!_**

_Let me know if you prefer shorter chapters or the first one was fine but this one was too long or if this was good enough but not much longer for other chapters. Or do you like longer chapters and you would prefer longer chapters than this, let me know please!_


	3. Happy Thanksgiving

_Sorry about the wait; schoolwork was horrible! I gave you a little something in this chapter to apologize for the wait ;) I wanted this in the story anyway so I put it in this chapter. By the way, I know the end scene is kind of cheesy but I could see them doing something like that on Glee. _

_The little treat is not long at all but it wasn't going to be in this chapter so don't be mad when you see it please. Also this story is more of a romance between Jake and Ryder, so don't expect when they have sex that the story is going to be just sex sex sex because it won't be, there will be sex but just not all the time. Also this Nellie and Ryder drama has a lot to do with Jake and Ryder's first hook up so don't think I'm just putting in this Nellie and Ryder thing just because, it has a point! Kind of random but I just wanted to share; Hero by Enrique Iglesias will be Ryder and Jake's song!_

_**I always read the chapter again before I update it but I didn't yet for this. It's late and I'm tired but I really wanted to get this up tonight so there may be grammatical and spelling errors. I will read this tomorrow and fix the ones I notice. Feel free to tell me any errors you noticed in this chapter or really in any of my writing. Thank you and enjoy! And sorry for the long author notes before and after this chapter.**_

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Ryder asked Jake as they walked down the hall. "I mean after Sectionals of course."

"Um, well my brother is coming to town today and I'm hoping to hang out with him. I mean not for Thanksgiving because his mom and my mom will be there and they both slept with my dad, so it will be awkward if that happens."

"Yeah definitely."

"What are you up too?"

"Well, just Thanksgiving with my family like usual except this year Nellie and her parents are coming over. We usually do the holidays separate but this year she will be with us."

"I guess the wish bone won't be the only bone at the dinner table." Jake chuckled and patted Ryder's shoulder.

"I should never have told you that I have I crush on her."

"Well, I already knew basically because when I came over to work on Superman you said you had that boner because of Nellie, so unless you lied and really were just happy to see me, I knew you liked her."

"Well I wasn't happy to see you then." Ryder said and saw Marley and Kitty coming down the hall. "Oh crap!"

"Hey guys!" Marley said.

"Hey Marley!" Ryder and Jake said in unison.

"Are you two excited for Sectionals?" Marley asked.

"I am, almost as much as Ms. Rose is about Thanksgiving!" Kitty said.

"See Marley!" Ryder said. "Kitty, why don't you leave Marley and her mom alone?"

"Kitty is just joking!" Marley said and Ryder rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense Marley, how could you think she was kidding?"

"I am kidding! Everyone loves Thanksgiving, whether you are going to eat the whole turkey or just a piece of it." Kitty said.

"Kitty that's enough. Marley may not have enough of a backbone to stand up to you so I will for her. You need to stop manipulating her and bullying her."

"Ryder stop it! I thought you were cool with Kitty and I, or did you blowing off our date cancel that?" Marley asked.

"Hey, he has a very serious learning disability that he is trying to come to terms with. So he has been studying his ass off while you have been starving yourself and making yourself throw up." Jake said.

"Hey! You told him about that?" Marley asked Ryder.

"Yes, and I'm not sorry. We are here to help you Marley. I went to Ms. Pillsbury this morning so she is going to set up an appointment for today to meet with you."

"I don't have a problem. Kitty is helping me stay in shape." Marley said and put her arm around Kitty as they both smiled. "I have a fat gene guys, you two may have given up on me but I don't want other boys too so I'm not going to let them see me fat."

"You are not fat at all and not all boys are shallow anyway." Jake said.

"He is though!" Kitty said.

"I'm not going to take that chance!" Marley said. "Anyway, are you both really over me? I know I don't need a man but I really like you both."

"It's not that we are over you, it's that we have found a friendship in each other and we want to test that out. We both have feelings for you but we think it's better if you are just our friend." Ryder said.

"In other words they have become gay for each other. I mean it's obvious, didn't you see they was they looked at each other during Some Night last week?" Kitty said.

"We aren't gay and we were just happy to have a new friend. Ryder is actually a cool dude." Jake said and patted his friend's back.

"Same to you!" Ryder said and too patted his friend's back. "But Marley, we care about you, that's why we notified Ms. Pillsbury, she can help you. And we can to!"

"Let's go Marley! These two do not care about you!" Kitty said and started to walk away. Marley followed her and Ryder and Jake followed.

"We do care about you!" Jake said. "Why do you think I punched him at Breadstix and in the choir room? It was over you."

"But you said you only want to be friends. Listen, I know I'm young but I've always been worried about being alone for my life; maybe because I grow up fat or because I'm just me. People are so cruel, they will make fun of anyone for any reason and that's why my mom pretended I wasn't her daughter for the first week of school. Now Glee and you two have made me feel special and I was able to let people know she was my mom, not exactly by choice but I love her so I know I would have eventually. And you guys tell me I'm beautiful and skinny but I can't bring myself to believe it."

"Marley, if we can't get it in you head that you are skinny and beautiful then maybe Ms. Pillsbury can." Ryder said.

"Ok, you can stop talking to her now and go screw each other's assholes in the auditorium or the locker room or wherever you two do it." Kitty said. Jake and Ryder rolled their eyes but before they could say anything they heard singing in the auditorium. The four walked in and saw a group singing on stage. It was Puck, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Mike, and Finn singing a mash-up between Home and Homeward Bound. How well the group sung mesmerized the four kids. The alumni finished and the four kids clapped as they walked up to the stage. "Quinn Fabray, I can't believe you are actually here!" Kitty said as she jumped up on stage and hugged her. Quinn wondered what was going on as the young girl hugged her.

"Good singing there bro!" Jake said and fist bumped his brother and then looked at Quinn. Jake thought she was so hot. "And you must be the girl my brother knocked up."

"Yes Jake but we like to remember her for the good things she has done." Kitty said.

"Thank you who ever you are!" Quinn said. "And you must be Puck's brother."

"Yeah, I just said that. And if you want to continue the tradition of sleeping with Puckermans then you can go right ahead."

"I have a boyfriend!" Quinn said.

"Even closer to the tradition." Jake said.

"Ok dude leave her alone." Ryder said and lightly smacked Jake's face. "I'm Ryder by the way.

Quinn looked at Ryder and found she had a crush on him. "Hi Ryder."

"Ewe, don't look so interested in him Quinn, he and Jake are gay for each other." Kitty said and there was an awkward silence.

"We are just friends Kitty!" Ryder said rather loudly.

"Well the new students still have drama between them." Santana said.

The next day Finn is in the choir room with the current Glee club and most of last year's. "Standing before you are legends." Finn said after they sat down in the choir room with the last year graduates sitting in the front. "I'm going to pair you new guys up with them so they can mentor you with your singing, dancing and whatever else you need help with. Quinn and Kitty, Marley and Santana, Ryder and Mike, Jake and Puck, and Mercedes and Wade. Also we need a great male dancer to dance with Brittany so Mike and I are going to have the boys to the auditorium today to show us your moves. That is all for right now but boys, meet us in the auditorium in ten minutes." Finn said.

Jake and Ryder left the choir room excited for Sectionals. "Jake, I need to tell you something." Ryder said.

"Yeah?"

"Well I want to thank you again for what you did last week when Marley asked you out; you chose me over her and that was great! Too be honest I was surprised, I mean two days earlier you hated me and would have done anything to get Marley and then you denied her for me."

"Well you needed help studying and we were newfound friends so I didn't want to screw that up. Plus my mom and Finn were right; Marley isn't worth us hating each other. Especially when you are actually a cool dude! You stood up with me to those football guys in the cafeteria, that was awesome of you."

"You told Finn about me not being able to read which led to me being able to get the help that I need; so I owed you, I still do. It's getting easier because I have people to help me now with my dyslexia, before I only had myself, Ryan too but I never told him until last week."

"Now you have me, Ms. Pathello, and Finn to help you. And the Glee club if you choose to tell them." Jake said.

"Marley is the only one that I told, it was enough to make her not want to be with me."

"That had nothing to do with you having dyslexia, if anything it's another one of Kitty's plots to ruin Marley. You're an awesome guy; you're nice, no homo but you are attractive, not as much as me…" Jake and Ryder chuckled. "And you're crazy talented dude. And even though I like her too, she was crazy not to wait for you, or at least show some concern that you have come to terms with your dyslexia."

"Thanks Jake, none of that sounded like you but it was a nice broment. And yes I just said broment. You're talented too and actually awesome so really either of us could have had her but I'm glad we decided to give up on pursuing her and just be friends."

"Me too! Being a bad ass I don't usually get along with a lot of people but I'm glad we are friends."

"Yup, and in all seriousness, are you really a bad ass?"

"Yes, I knocked down the papers after Schuester cut my audition short."

"Oh wow, and then you ride around on a razor scooter to prove it even more." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Good, I'm glad we are talking like this because that mushy gushy talk was starting to make even me believe what Kitty has been saying." Jake said.

"That we are gay? No man, I could get way hotter guys if I was gay."

"Yeah right. I'll ask your brother and he will decide."

"He's not going to say me, I'm his brother, and plus he thought you were cute when he first saw you."

"What seriously?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have said that. Pretend you didn't hear that. Nellie thought you were cute too."

"Oh and that makes you jealous? Because your sex dream girl has a crush on me?"

"Nope, she disliked you for your personality right when I told her about you. And I know she likes my looks and personality because she kissed me when… Shit!"

"Oh, you two kissed?"

"Forget that too! It's wrong. If Ryan were to find out that I kissed his best friend and fake girlfriend, he _would_ be moving away because he hates me."

"Ryder, he's your brother, he is never going to hate you. And I'm not going to tell anyone about you and Nellie. But you need to stop thinking that your brother is moving away because he doesn't like you as much. When we talked last Friday when I was helping you study, you kept thinking that or inferring it and I'm telling you it's not true. I mean he stood up to me after I punched you, standing up to me for you is love." Jake said and Ryder chuckled as he put his books away in his locker.

"No but seriously, I know I inferred to it but it's less that I think he likes me less and more that he is pretty much my best friend and he's leaving."

"In August and you have a new best friend… well a good friend as of now."

"Can you introduce me to this new friend?" Ryder said laughing.

"I'm Jake Puckerman." Jake said and held his hand out and Ryder shook it.

"I'm Ryder Lynn, nice to meet you!"

"Ryder Lynn? Did you come with your own pony?" Jake chuckled and so did Ryder. "But seriously, your brother doesn't hate you, I can't believe you would even think that and I don't hate you now so you are making new friends, which is what we both scared wasn't going to happen."

"Yeah, we have more in common than we first thought I guess."

"Yeah we do! Let's go to the auditorium and you will see something else we have in common." Jake said and they headed towards the auditorium.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can be nice too! You are going to get this dance with Brittany."

"No, if you're better you need to do it. Why would you even let me take it from you?"

"For being my friend!" Jake said. It was so much more than that to Jake though; he just didn't want to say it. It was because Jake gave Ryder a harder time then Ryder did to him when they were enemies so he wanted to make up for that; but it was even more than that, Jake called Ryder dumb too many times before knowing the full truth… that he was dyslexic. He actually felt bad for that now that they were friends so he wanted to give Ryder something to make up for that.

"Thanks Jake, but seriously, if we want to win Sectionals we need to pick the better dancer."

"It's not up for discussion." Jake said.

"First you ditch Marley for me and now you want to give me the big dance at Sectionals. I don't deserve it."

"Would you stop being so negative about everything! You're my bro now dude, I've got your back."

"Fine, but we better not lose Sectionals."

"If we do you can go right ahead and punish me. And also about Marley, I feel really good about us not pursuing her for each other's sakes but I want you to know that I wasn't just going to hump her and dump her, she's different."

"Yeah she is but I'm happy we agreed to not go after her. Oh and what if neither of us get the dance, what if Sam, Blaine, Artie, or Joe get it?"

"Sam is too into his strip club moves and we don't need that, Joe… I don't know much about him except that he is super religious and Blaine can sing but… well I haven't really seen him dance. And you have got to be kidding me about Artie, he's crippled."

"I didn't want to be rude about it!" Ryder said.

In the auditorium Ryder was announced the winner and everyone cheered him on. Ryder, Jake, and Puck stayed after everyone left. "What was that bro, I was expecting you to have much better moves." Puck said.

"Gangnam Style isn't really my style." Jake said.

"Yeah it's whoever Gangnam is style." Ryder said and Jake chuckled.

"Why did Finn pick this song? It's ridiculous." Jake said.

"Finn's my bro but he's not always the brightest. He probably just thought since it's popular that it would work. I mean he did think that he got Quinn pregnant via hot tub." Puck said and Quinn walked in. "And here is the girl that knew he was dumb enough to believe it."

"Hey Puck, ignoring that I came here to tell you something."

"Hey Quinn!" Jake said.

"Hi Jake… Ryder." Quinn said as she smiled at Ryder. Ryder just waved with a smirk on his face. He thought Quinn was hot but he didn't Jake to know that because he really likes her.

"Ok Quinn get on with what you wanted to tell me, we don't want you to get the stage wet by looking at Ryder." Puck said.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked at Puck. "Thank you for that!" Quinn said sarcastically. "Anyway, I wanted it to be a surprise until now but my mom and I are going to invite last year Glee seniors and their families over for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm telling you this now because I want you to come over a few hours early and help prepare with my mom and I."

"Can I come over?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm only inviting my good friends."

"I bet if Ryder asked if he could go than you would let him." Jake said.

"Ok can we stop with the joke that I have a crush on Ryder?"

"It's not a joke, you lighten up every time you see him." Jake said.

"Shut up, anyway, what do you say Puck? I'm inviting Tina, Sam, and Artie too, maybe Joe and Sugar as well."

"Yeah, I can come over a few hours early. That sounds great!"

"Great! So we will prepare for a few hours, then maybe go to Sectionals and then come back to my place for the dinner." Quinn said. "We all have a lot to be thankful for this year, I know I do; this place is where I got pregnant at 16."

"My bad!" Puck said as he raised his hand.

"Ignoring that, this place is also where I broke Sam's heart and others and it's where I cheated on my boyfriends a couple times, and where I become a depressive goth smoker, it's where I rolled around in a wheelchair because of texting Rachel, who I met here, it's also where I stood up from that wheelchair after only weeks of being in it. So I'm thankful that I got through that and that I lived through that brutal car accident. I'm thankful for all the friends I have made here, the songs that I sung here, and all the support I've gotten through those songs and friends here. So that's really why I want to have a big Thanksgiving with all of you guys; because I'm thankful for you and the stuff we have been through and gotten through. I love you guys and Glee!" Quinn said and ended while looking into Puck's eyes. Puck just stared back smiling.

"Wow! Can this also be the place where you do me on the stage?" Jake said.

"Seriously dude that's enough." Puck said and grabbed his brother and bought him out in the hall to talk.

"That was sweet Quinn! This time makes me think of all the stuff I'm thankful for too." Ryder said and walked closer to Quinn.

"That's sort of the point!" Quinn said with a smile. "Although, the things I just said make me be a lot more thankful for life everyday."

"Yeah, you have had a hard life I guess! Makes me think my life is golden but it's not."

"Ryder, you are young, you have a lot of time ahead of you and you seem to have a great life. I know you are only like four years younger than me but your life will change drastically within the next four years, mine did as you can see." Quinn said and hugged him, which seemed weird to him. "Can I tell you something?" She said as she backed out of the hug.

"Sure!"

"I do have a little crush on you!" Quinn said blushing.

Ryder acted surprised. "What? I never would have guessed!" He said sarcastically and she giggled.

"It's just one of those you're really cute things!"

"Well I am pretty hot!" Ryder chuckled and whipped his hair back as she giggled again. "No but seriously, I'm not looking to be anything with you."

"Oh no, me either. I do really have a boyfriend, I wasn't just telling Jake that. And as messed up as what a lot of people will think my boyfriend and I are, I'm trying to be a better person in the relationship department and not cheat."

"That's very big of you. And I think that there shouldn't be cheating in a relationship too." Ryder said, he thought about Nellie though and wondered if that counted as her cheating on his brother, to others maybe but he knows the truth; that Nellie is just his beard but it's still wrong and he didn't want to hurt his brother at all. It has been very awkward between Nellie and him since the night they kissed; all she says is hi and barely makes eyes contact with him.

"I see now more than I did in high school that honesty and trust is important in a relationship."

"So who's your boyfriend that you think people won't approve of?"

"Ryder, I haven't even told my mom or any of my friends yet, what makes you think that I would tell a student that I barely know?" Quinn said, the two were standing very close to each other as they talked.

"You're right! Well I guess it's good that we aren't looking for anything to happen. I think you are cute but Jake has a crush on you and we are working on staying friends and not letting girls get between us."

"Unless it's in a three-way dude." Jake said as he walked back on stage followed by Puck. Ryder and Quinn both looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Dude, what did I just talk to you about out in the hall? To stop making Quinn uncomfortable." Puck said. "Now you two sophomores get the hell out of here, Finn and the rest are on their way back in here for Quinn's big announcement." Puck said and Ryder and Jake hopped off the stage.

"Bye guys!" Quinn said and the two teens waved and walked off stage.

"Quinn is so hot dude!" Jake said as the two walked out of the auditorium.

"I guess!" Ryder said.

"You can say she is hot, it's not like the Marley thing, we won't become enemies again."

"She's hot but I think you should back off. Whatever Puck told you in the hall was probably right. She is a freshman in college, at Yale."

"I know, I'm not going to do anything, I mean I want to but I won't, unless of course I know it will work."

Ryder rolled his eyes and drops the subject. "Well, I guess I'm going to be studying Gangnam Style for hours so I can know the words, in between all the studying I guess."

"I can come over and help you like Friday, I mean I'm not a big fan of studying but we did pretty well Friday. Speaking of that, did you get the test back yet?"

"Yes!" Ryder said.

"And you haven't told me all day, c'mon dude, spill." Jake said and lightly backhanded Ryder's chest. "I want to know how you did under my guidance."

"I did ok! I mean for the circumstances. I got a C. I'm sure this individualized learning program will help when it hasn't only been one day."

"Dude it will help, obviously, I mean that's what it's for. Me helping you study wasn't really a good idea but I didn't mind doing it that time. You're my bro and we have each other's backs now, but don't expect me to study with you all the time."

"I don't expect that but thanks. Well I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow!" Ryder said and gave Jake a fist bump and they went their separate ways.

"Wait guys!" They heard Marley say and walked over to her. "I just wanted to let you know that I saw Ms. Pillsbury."

"You did? That's great Marley." Ryder said and hugged her.

"That's great!" Jake said and hugged her and Ryder. Marley smiled as she let out of the hug.

"So. Did she talk you out of hanging with Kitty?" Ryder asked.

"No, but I'm standing up for myself more, and I'm not throwing up either. Luckily I didn't make it too much of a habit so it was easier to quit." Marley said.

"You should stop being friends with Kitty too." Ryder said.

"No. Wow, I was hoping you would just be happy that I took a huge step and got the help you helped me get but no."

"Marley, you know my opinions on her, she is not good for you! You say you have been standing up for yourself more, prove it and dump that bitch before she puts you right back on the puke train. She is still horrible to you, she still makes fun or you and your mom… she still makes fun of everyone, you need to stop hanging out with her."

"She was really nice to me when we did our duet last week."

"Oh gee, one time that she's nice to you. She was faking it then, she's faking it now." Ryder said sternly.

"Man, maybe you should just drop it." Jake said and put his arm in between Ryder and Marley and pulled Ryder back.

"Don't touch me." Ryder said and pushed Jake back, almost forgetting they were friends now. "Oh sorry dude."

"It's ok, but we should leave Marley alone. Congrats on seeing Ms. Pillsbury." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake. And Ryder, I hope one day you will see that Kitty is helping." Marley said and walked away.

"Doubt it!" Ryder muttered under his breath.

"Dude, calm down! Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine! That Kitty girl annoys me though."

"I can tell!" Jake chuckled and patted Ryder's back as the walked down the hall and left the school.

The next day, Ryder was trying to learn the words and dance to Gangnam Style in the auditorium after Glee club. He was there for about forty-five minutes alone before Jake showed up. "Hey! Haven't seen you much all day, except for Glee."

"I know, I just am having so much trouble learning the words to this song. I can't learn the dance unless I know the words."

"Did you have to practice on apple pies before having sex?" Jake asked.

"Yeah but I wore a condom so I didn't make any apple fritters." Ryder said and both of the boys laughed. Ryder sat down next to Jake on the bench. "Actually, I'm a virgin still." Ryder said and there was a pause. "Go ahead, say that makes one of us or make some joke."

"There's nothing wrong with it, I mean you are only fifteen. And to be honest… I'm a virgin too." Jake said not making eye contact with Ryder.

Ryder chuckled in disbelief. "What?"

"Seriously. I know I talk the talk but I have never walked the walk. I hit on all these girls and I do get dates with them but I have never had sex. I just talk and act like I do."

"Wow, I was not expecting that!"

"I know what you're thinking, he's so hot, how hasn't anyone done it with him yet."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ryder said sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Mega Stud can also read minds." Jake said and the two chuckled. "Anyway, back to you dancing." Jake said and stood up. "You don't need to know the words to dance." Jake did a few ballet moves to show Ryder. Ryder was really impressed with his friend's dancing.

"I should not be dancing with Brittany at Sectionals, you should dude."

"No, I was a real ass to you. You didn't deserve that. I am sorry."

"You've said it before, it's fine, and I forgive you, but if we want to win Sectionals you need to dance because you are obviously the better dancer."

"Dude, drop it. You need to fit in more than I do."

"Yeah but the difference is I don't want to sometimes."

"But you do with the Glee club. Doing this dance will get you in with them better. You told my mom that you were going to have my back with Glee club so I have yours. You're doing this dance!"

"I'm not good enough though."

"You are great dude!"

"Well maybe you can dance without knowing the words but I'm different. You know my brain is different and I'm going to by trying to focus on the Korean while I'm trying to get the dancing right and it's going to be a disaster."

"No it's not… because I'm going to help you right now." Jake said and sat back on the bench and grabbed the New Direction laptop. "First, we will watch Gangnam style again and then we will work on the words and the dancing."

"Ok… and was that ballet you just did?"

"That doesn't leave this room." Jake said and Ryder smiled as the both sat close and watched Gangnam style. After it was done Jake put the laptop down, stood up, and took his shirt off. "You might want to take your shirt off, we are going to get sweaty doing all this dancing."

"Ok." Ryder sighed and took his shirt off.

"Ok, get ready for this! I'll turn on the music and do the dance first and you just watch me the first time." Jake said and turned on the music and did the dance. Ryder laughed while watching Jake dance although he was good. When he finished Ryder clapped.

"You see, you know the dance already."

"Shut up and get over here!" Jake said sarcastically and Ryder walked over to him. "Ok, so see the first verse…." Jake said as he pointed up at the sheet while Ryder leaned his arm on Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"Well forget about it and all the words for a second and just think about the dancing. I know you need to know when to do each dance move but for now I just want you to forget the actual words." Jake said as he walked back over and turned the music back on. "Ok, stand right here." Jake said as he pushed Ryder back gently, his hands touching his friend's bare chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to put my hands all over you. Nice body though! I didn't want to say that last week at your place because we were still enemies but you are fit dude. And you can work towards a six pack like mine." Jake rubbed his abs. "Dancing actually helps me stay in shape, so if you dance more, maybe you can get a body as perfect as mine." Jake said with a small chuckle. "I mean you're almost there."

Ryder smiled and nodded at his friend for the compliment. They danced for ten minutes and then Ryder tripped while practicing and fell on Jake and they both fell to the ground, their bare chests touching. Ryder quickly rolled off of Jake and stood up. "Sorry about that." Ryder said embarrassed, although it didn't feel awful; it was warm and didn't feel as weird as he thought lying on top of a boy would be.

"It's ok, it was an accident. Now we just need to get you better so you don't fall again." Jake said. It didn't feel that bad to him either, he didn't like it but he also didn't hate it.

They practiced dancing and learning the words for a couple hours and by the time they were finished, they were all sweaty. "Ok dude, I learned a lot but I think I'm done for the day. I haven't even studied at all today so I should really get home and start to." Ryder panted, sweat was literally dripping off of their bare chests. "But first, I'm gonna hit the locker room for a shower."

"I'm with you on that… not with you in the same shower but…"

"I know what you mean!" Ryder said as he wiped his face off with his shirt.

In the locker room Jake walked under the hot water naked and let the water wash his sweat off his body. Ryder did the same thing in the shower cell behind Jake. Jake started soaping himself off and turned his head to smell his armpits and accidentally saw Ryder's bare ass as he looked. He quickly turned away, but didn't feel as grossed out as he always thought he would be when seeing a boy naked. He didn't necessarily like it or want to see him naked again but still.

Minutes later Ryder turned off his shower and grabbed his towel. He started drying his hair and walked by Jake. Jake took a small glance at Ryder's penis before he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. Jake shook his head to get the image out. Naked girls, naked girls, naked girls Jake thought but that got him hard, he just wanted to get Ryder naked out of his head, not get hard. "Dude, I'm heading out now, my brother is here to pick me up. I can wait for you and we can give you a ride home if you want."

"Um, that would actually be great! But doesn't your brother still hate me?"

"He's not to thrilled about us being friends…" Ryder said as he walked back over to the shower cell dressed, without glancing down at all. "But he will come around. I mean he needs to, you're my one and only real friend."

"Um speaking of friend, um I have one below so if you could wait out in the hall so I could take care of it, that would be great." Jake said not making eye contact with him.

"Or… I can help you out with that." Ryder said and hopped himself over the shower cell and knelt down and licked Jake's member.

"Oh shit!" Jake yelled in pleasure as he held Ryder's head while he began to suck him. "I want you to fuck my ass." Jake said and pulled his friend up and took his clothes off. Jake grabbed Ryder's cock and stroked it before… Ryder woke up.

"What the hell?" Ryder said as he wiped his forehead with his hand. He just had a sex dream about Jake. They had practiced for hours today and then went to the locker room to take showers but the dream he just had changed around some things that happened in the locker room. He saw things as if he was a third person in the room, he saw Jake glance at him and get hard and then he became himself in the dream and started sucking his friend. But everything before that had happened today; although he didn't know if Jake really glanced. Ryder touched himself and noticed he wasn't hard or wet so he was hoping the dream did not mean anything. He laid back down and closed his eyes and drifted back into a nice sleep.

That Thursday was Sectionals and Thanksgiving and Ryder was still nervous about the dance… it was also pretty awkward to be around Jake. "Dude, you are going to be fine tonight." Jake said and patted his back.

"Don't touch me!"

"What? It was just a good luck pat."

Kitty walked over to them. "Aw Ryder, you don't want your not so secret gay lover to touch you? What happened?"

"Shut up Kitty!" Ryder said defensively.

"What has been going on with you lately? I swear you are going to kill it. We have been practicing a lot." Jake said.

"I know, it's just…" Then Ryder thought about it… what is going on with him? He wasn't hard and it wasn't a wet dream, so it didn't really mean anything, plus he looked up that gay dreams don't mean you are gay so he wasn't gay. "I'm still nervous."

"Well, what I hear takes the stress away is a good old blowjob, Jake, do your job." Kitty said.

"Kitty, leave us alone, we aren't gay." Ryder said sternly.

"Well you guys were enemies and then friends out of nowhere and you kept making flirty eyes at each other during our performance of Some Nights. Some nights I gay up, cumming in his bad ass, sometimes I stroke his hard cock, some nights I wish that my lips could be around his big dick, some nights I wish he would just get me off, but I still get it up I still suck his cock, no I still don't know why I like him no, why do I lick his cum, why do I swallow it, most nights I just love the taste forevermore." Kitty sang in a mocking tone. Jake rolled his eyes and him and Ryder just walked away. "Oh yeah that's it boy, I'm about to shoot, well what are you waiting for, why don't you bust your nut already?" Kitty finished and rolled her eyes and went to get ready to go on stage.

Minutes before they were about to perform, Jake noticed Marley didn't look too good. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel nervous." Marley lied and Ms. Pillsbury came backstage.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you guys and make sure you are ok." Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Thanks Ms. P, we are doing good!" Ryder came over and said.

"Great! Marley, I was a little disappointed when you didn't show up for your appointment that these nice boys set up for you." Emma said. Jake and Ryder looked at Marley confused.

"You lied to us?" Ryder asked. "Kitty told you to didn't she?" Ryder asked, getting pissed off.

"Marley, we were trying to be your friends." Jake said.

"I'm sorry guys, I just wanted you both to stop lecturing me about this, Ryder mostly. And I wanted you guys to think I was normal again. My whole kid life I never thought I was pretty but I come to this school, and two really cute guys are crushing on me? I thought it was a dream, and then you two just lost interest… because I was getting fat."

"No you weren't, and that bitch wants you to feel like that. And we did not lose interest in you, we just wanted to keep interest in each other." Ryder said. Kitty walked over and heard that last part.

"Wow, you just proved my point, that was gay."

"It came out wrong!" Ryder said.

"Oh right, I forgot, you don't know words very well!" Kitty said.

"Hey, that's enough!" Jake yelled.

"How did you find out?" Ryder said.

"I overheard you dumping Marley." Kitty said.

"I didn't dump her." The announcer started announcing their name. "We don't have to argue or lecture you." Ryder said and looked at Marley.

"I'm your friend, not your kid, you don't lecture me. Oh and actually, cancel that friend thing."

"Marley, all we need to know is if you are ok enough to go on stage." Ryder said.

"Yes I am." Marley said.

"Good for you Marley, standing up for yourself, just like Ms. Pillsbury said in that meeting that never happened." Kitty said and snickered at Ryder and Jake.

"Dude, you need to take the dance lead. I'm too unfocused and angry right now."

"Fine! But you get the next one, and I would be arguing right now but we literally need to get on right now." Jake said. They went on stage and Gangnam Style started. They did pretty well, although Kitty kept smirking at Ryder with that evil glare of hers. Ryder was so mad at Kitty right now for putting Marley in potential danger; he thought he did the right thing when he got Ms. Pillsbury involved, he's only a kid, he didn't know much on what to do in this situation. He looked over at Marley near the end of the song and noticed Kitty putting up two fingers and putting them in her mouth and pointing at Marley and snickering. Ryder was fed up and walked over there and just as the confetti exploded and the song ended and Ryder pushed Kitty roughly to the ground… and behind him, Marley had passed out.

An ambulance showed up and took Marley to the hospital, Ryder and Jake in the ambulance with her. "I hope she is going to be ok!" Ryder said.

"Me too!" Jake said.

"Oh god, I hate Kitty so much!" Ryder said.

"Well now everyone knows that! Bad move pushing her."

"Really Jake? You're going to lecture me on this. She put Marley's well being in danger, she led her on the road to a serious eating disorder. Marley was so self-conscious that she just let Kitty manipulate her like this. I don't agree with violence against woman, or violence of any kind, but Kitty did something seriously effed up. I mean you know, I was only capable of violence when you were involved."

"I know and I agree that she did something horrible but you need to push her like that. Also, I think it's Marley that makes you violent, think about it, I was interested in Marley and you thought I would hurt her, so you get violent, Kitty is hurting her and laughing about it, so you hurt her."

"Yeah you're right! I think it's because Marley was the first girl I kissed and my first friend at this school so I felt so attached to her."

"Probably! I'm surprised she was your first kiss but…"

"Remember, I'm a loner!"

"Was a loner, you have a bro now!" Jake said and patted Ryder's knee as they sat there.

"Thanks man!" Ryder said and patted Jake's knee. It didn't feel weird or awkward at all, Jake is his friend and that was all. "That's another thing I'm thankful for this Thanksgiving… a new friendship."

"I'm thankful for it too!"

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, I told my brother and parents that I'm going to be at the hospital because of this so I will be home late."

"I did too!"

A couple minutes later they got to the hospital and Marley's mom showed up a few minutes later. "Oh my god! Did she move at all in the ambulance?" Ms. Rose asked.

"No." Ryder said while they went inside and she was taken to a room to get checked out. All of New Directions, Mr. Schue, Emma, Finn, and the other graduates that were in town showed up.

"Is she ok? What happened up there?" Finn asked.

"She fainted because somebody told her throwing up was ok!" Ryder said and gave Kitty an evil look.

"I knew it! You little bitch!" Santana said.

"Hey! Let's not get carried away and blame Kitty when there is no proof whatsoever." Mr. Schue said.

"It wasn't even me! Ryder just hates me for some reason, I mean you all saw him push me on stage." Kitty said. "Which got us disqualified by the way!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asked.

"Blaine didn't want to tell you but I was riding with him on the way over and I saw a text he got, it was from Sebastian. He said the judges will disqualify the New Directions because of violence, towards a woman especially, on the stage. So, we lose because of you." Kitty said to Ryder.

"Shut up, how can you be so selfish, Marley passed out and you're bitching about a singing competition." Santana said. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again and they will be rolling down this hall."

"Just shut up! You graduated and you went back to your high school to be in the musical and then you keep coming back and now you're being a bitch to a student." Kitty said.

"Guys, we are here for Marley!" Finn said.

"We just wanted to make sure she got here ok, but we are going to leave now. My mom and probably our parents are waiting at my place for the Thanksgiving dinner." Quinn said.

"Guys, do you want me to stay with you?" Finn asked the younger members of New Directions.

"No dude, go with Quinn. It's Thanksgiving after all and you guys don't even go here." Ryder said.

"Ok, call me if anything changes." Finn said and with Sugar, Joe, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany, Sam, Mike, and Santana, he left.

"I just want to smack that bitch in the face!" Santana muttered as they all walked away.

"Kitty, you can go home. I'm sure you have something to be thankful for." Ryder said.

"Sure, I'm obviously not wanted in the New Directions." Kitty said.

"You know what, you aren't. Glee is supposed to make us all feel like we are special but you are mean to everyone in it. So no, I don't feel bad for you at all. I wish that I could be your friend because it would be nice to not hate anybody in the Glee club but you are just so annoying and mean. I am so thankful for my first few weeks at McKinley so far and how well they went but you are one person that I'm not thankful for in my life, it's just because you are mean and you hurt my friends."

"You think I don't feel bad about this?" Kitty yelled. "Yeah, I dislike Marley but I did not think it would get this bad and I feel kind of bad. And now, I don't think I can go home and have a happy Thanksgiving because I will just feel too bad that this happened." Kitty said with tears in her eyes. "Is her mom fat? Yes. Is she? No, but she freaking steals everything away from me."

"Calm down Kitty!" Jake said. "And don't talk about her mom like that please. She is right inside that room and she does not need to hear that, especially on Thanksgiving and under the circumstances. She should never have to hear that. You did do something horrible. I will understand if you want to stay here with Marley. She should be up soon."

"No, you can leave!" Ryder said.

"Dude, can you please bring back your nice side. It's Thanksgiving, let's let her stay." Jake said.

"Fine." Ryder sighed. "But I'm not saying anything else to her."

"I'm more then ok with that." Jake said and the three went in the room with Ms. Rose.

"They said she will be up soon!" Ms. Rose said with a smile.

"Good!" Jake said.

Nellie walked into the room. "Hey." She said and everyone turned to her.

Ryder felt the awkwardness seep into the room. "Hey Nellie."

"How is she?" Nellie asked.

"She's fine!" Jake smiled at Nellie who faked a smile back.

"Hello there, I'm Marley's mom." Ms. Rose said and shook Nellie's hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Nellie, Ryder's… brother's girlfriend." Nellie said while awkwardly glancing at Ryder.

"I'm Jake!" Jake said.

"I know!" Nellie said.

"And I'm Kitty."

"Nice to meet you."

"Trust me, no it's not. She's so mean." Ryder said and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well that's what you said about Jake last week but look at you two now." Nellie said.

"Nel, where is Ryan?"

"That's actually the surprise."

"Oh, I'm not a big fan of surprises." Ryder said, referring to their kiss, the kiss itself wasn't a surprise but that it happened was.

"Well, this one isn't wrong yet good. It's just good." Nellie said.

"And this is just awkward." Jake said and Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, out in the hall is the surprise. You can all come if you want to." Nellie said.

"I want to stay in here with Marley but thank you." Ms. Rose said but the other three followed her. Out in the hall of that basically deserted floor was a table with a Thanksgiving dinner on it and Ryan was finishing setting it up.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Ryan and Nellie yelled.

"What the hell?" Ryder said.

"Mom and dad, along with Nellie's parents will be here soon but we thought instead of you coming home late that we would just celebrate Thanksgiving here so you could be with your friends and family." Ryan said. "And Jake, I invited your mom and she will be here soon."

"You did?" Jake asked surprised. Ryder was still shocked.

"You are Ryder's friend, I'm still not a big fan of you but I need to be thankful that he has a friend in his life. And from what I hear, you are a great friend so thank you." Ryan said.

"What he said!" Nellie said.

"Well, I don't deserve this!" Kitty said and walked away. Ryder sighed and followed.

"Kitty wait."

"What, are you just going to agree with me that I don't deserve that, because I don't."

"I'm not going to disagree or agree… well I'm not going to say it out loud but you said you didn't want to go home because you knew you would be to upset. So I'm giving you an chance to stay here, where you will be near Marley and you can have Thanksgiving dinner."

"My parents are going to be pissed."

"Invite them. The table is big enough. I'm still not happy with you but it's Thanksgiving, and Ryan and Nellie coming here with this reminded me of how great it is to have friends… and right now you need someone. So I'm not your friend, but you can still join us and be thankful for how nice I am." Ryder said and walked away.

"Thank you!" Kitty said and followed but Ryder was silent. Jake nodded at him because he knew what he did.

"Ryan, this is amazing!" Ryder said and hugged his brother. "I'm so thankful for my family." Ryder looked at Nellie who smiled at him. "And friends of course." Ryder said and let Nellie into the hug. "I know you guys aren't fond of him but Jake get in here." Jake ran over and joined the group hug. They let out of the hug smiling. Right then and there, they knew everything was going to be alright; and they were thankful for that.

_**I will start to post things about my stories, like when they will be or when I hope they are updated, at the bottom of my profile page, so just go to my profile for when I plan on updating this. I will update that section of my profile regularly.**_

_Also, the whole Marley thing, I don't know if it would be this bad that she would go to a hospital or for how long she would be out for. I had a friend who passed out sometimes, from not enough sugar or something, and she was taken to a hospital when she passed out._

_I'm mad about this but I won't be able to get the Christmas chapters up before Christmas. But I will tell anyone that is reading this one thing, in the first of the 2 Christmas chapters, you will be getting a Christmas present from me... Just like Ryder and Jake will be getting something from each other ;) But something sexual will happen before that, like this chapter, probably in chapter 5 or 6._


	4. Don't Dream It's Over

_I am so sorry about the wait! I'm updating "Brocation" one more time and then I'm focusing on "The Kryptonite Lesson" only for more than a month because I have GREAT ideas for this story and it's going to be pretty long. I have mostly the whole story planned out; the rest of their sophomore year, junior year, and senior year (it ends there) and I have the ending planned. A lot of drama is coming up. This is where it gets really different from the show, I will not follow the show from now on, this is a little close to Swan Song but there are differences. So a lot of the plotlines and twists that happened in the show will not have happened in this story. _

_I have to go to work so I did not reread this, I know I still didn't reread all of last chapter but I still plan on it._

"Dude, I have an idea, since Glee is over because of our loss at Sectionals we could join the basketball team together. That's what I'm doing at least. You're two week suspension for pushing Kitty at Sectionals is up so why not come back with a bang." Jake said while he walked into school with Ryder on his first day back.

"I'll think about it, but thanks for skipping a few days of school for the last couple of weeks to keep me company." Ryder said.

"Oh sure, it was my pleasure." Jake smiled.

"Are you sure? I know you hate skipping school!" Ryder said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but it was worth it to help a friend out." Jake said and they chuckled.

"I just wish I wasn't suspended, now I'm going to have to catch up on a lot. I mean you definitely helped out by bringing me the homework from the weeks on Friday but still."

"You'll be fine. What do you have first period?"

"A study hall." Ryder answered.

"Perfect, I have math, let's skip and go to the gym and shoot some hoops, get you ready for basketball tryouts."

"I said I'd think about it. Anyway I should probably use my study hall to actually study."

"Nobody actually uses it for that."

"I really shouldn't skip."

"C'mon, are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" Jake asked.

"You probably will."

"Why, because I'm half black? Because according to other kids at this school that means that I will only half beat you." The two boys chuckled.

"Fine, I won't go to my study hall!"

"Good thing no one is at gym this period." Jake said and the two teens walked to the gym. Jake took his shirt off and grabbed a basketball and dribbled it. "Try to take the ball from me."

"Fine!" Ryder said. Jake dribbled and Ryder went behind him while Jake skipped around on the court. Ryder skipped around behind him trying to knock the ball out of his hands. Ryder crotch was touching the back of Jake as Jake dribbled across the court. Ryder backed away quickly though because something new happened, he was getting hard from touching Jake like that. Ryder kept his back towards Jake as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dude what's wrong?" Jake asked. Luckily Jake didn't notice his partial boner. Ryder did not understand this, first a sex dream about his newfound friend and now a boner because he touched him.

"Nothing. Maybe I should go to my study hall." Ryder said and started walking towards the door. Jake ran in front of the door and put his back to it.

"What am I gonna do with this free period then?" Jake asked.

"Go to math class, we've only been in here for like a minute so class is pretty much just starting." Ryder said without making much eye contact with his friend.

"What's wrong man?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Ryder said.

"I think I know what's wrong." Jake said and put his hand on the center of Ryder's chest and started pushing him backwards. "You want me bad!" Jake pushed Ryder to the ground… Ryder snapped out of his daydream he was having in his study hall.

"What the hell?" Ryder muttered to himself, why did he let his mind run wild with these thoughts on the sex dream he had the other night. Ryder stood up, asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom, and left the room. He went to the gym because Jake said that's where he would be when Ryder said no to going to the gym and skipping study hall. Ryder went into the gym to find Jake shirtless shooting hoops.

"Look who decided to skip study hall and join me." Jake said and passed Ryder the ball. He caught it with a little smirk on his face. He wanted to forget about the sex dreams he has had and just focus on being Jake's friend and hopefully the sex dreams will go away.

"Nope, I'll be here for a few minutes, I only asked to go to the bathroom." Ryder didn't feel anything sexual right now so that was a plus. "I'm just here to show you that I'm ok at basketball and that we can join the team together because Glee seems to be over."

"Great news! It's going to be good to have someone I actually can stand on that team."

"Good so we agree! Fist me!" Ryder said with a smile on. Jake smiled and fist pounded his friend. The two laughed as they played one on one for a few minutes.

Ryder went home after school to find Nellie in the kitchen by herself. "Hey Nellie." Ryder said, despite what happened at Thanksgiving, it was still awkward between the two because of the kiss even though a couple weeks have past since it happened.

"Hey, how was school?" Nellie asked.

"Pretty good! Glee is pretty much done sadly so Jake and I joined the basketball team." Ryder said as he leaned on the other side of the island counter, across from Nellie.

"Awesome, I mean it sucks that Glee is done, you were really good in Grease, but good job getting on the basketball team… although you suck at basketball, Ryan was always so much better." Nellie giggled.

"I don't suck at it, I'm ok. Ryan's also a lot taller then me."

"That maybe helps but that doesn't always mean someone who's taller is going to be better because of their height."

"I know but… ugh, whatever." Ryder said.

There was a long pause before Nellie sighed. "Ryder, I have to talk to you about something!"

"Yeah?" Ryder asked although he knew that she needed to talk about the kiss.

"We haven't talked about the kiss. We just have been avoiding each other as much as possible or not really talking if we are in the same room. But I feel like I should be the adult and talk about it. I hope you can comprehend how wrong it was." Nellie said.

"I'm not nine, I'm fifteen, so don't say comprehend like I'm stupid."

"Well side note, you pretty much just said you weren't stupid so yay!"

"Well my special classes actually seem to be helping but… whatever, back to the conversation we were having. I know that is was wrong, and I hate to sound cliché or cheesy but it felt so right when I was kissing you."

"I hate to say that I agree but I do. But… it can never happen again. I'm fake dating your older brother who is my best friend, and I know he wouldn't be happy about it. We can joke about your little crush on me but it can't go anywhere." Nellie said and Ryder sighed. He knew it was wrong but he still liked it and wished it could go somewhere.

"Yeah."

"That's all? You can say anything, I'll talk about it with you." Nellie said and placed her hand on Ryder's but took it off almost immediately so she wouldn't send the wrong signal.

"I want to kiss you again." Ryder said after a few seconds. Nellie sighed when hearing Ryder say that. "You said we could talk about anything."

"I know but we are not kissing again."

"Why didn't you stop me from kissing you?"

Nellie paused for a second. "Because I wanted to kiss you. I haven't told anyone this, not even Ryan, but I thought you got so cute when you hit puberty." She said as she looked down and her cheeks got red. "I mean you were always a cute kid but that's when I really thought you were cute like hot cute and not kid cute. It wasn't a crush, I just thought you were cute." Nellie looked at Ryder to see his reaction but he was just staring at her with a grin on his face. "That night we kissed was really the first time we had a heart to heart and the first time I saw a different side of you. I mean I always knew you were nice but we would never talk about the deep stuff. And to be honest…" Nellie said, still looking down while talking. Ryder walked around the counter closer to her. "Something developed that night, I had romantic feelings for you and it felt so freaking good when we kissed; my heart beat fast and butterflies flapped around in my stomach. How could something so wrong, feel so good?" Nellie looked up and Ryder was right in front of her. He put his hand on hers but she didn't pull back. Her heart was beating fast just as it did that night and she felt the butterflies return. They looked into each other's eyes and both forgot completely about why this was wrong and only thought about kissing again. Ryder felt like his heart was about to bust out of his chest as he moved his lips closer to hers. When their lips touched it turned from a soft kiss to making out while Nellie held Ryder's head and he wrapped his arms around her. The second kiss felt just as good as the first! They made out for a few more seconds before Ryder picked her up and sat her on the counter. He stood between her legs and made out passionately with his brother's best friend. "Ryder stop!" Nellie said as she snapped back to reality.

"Whoa!" A third voice said. Nellie got off the counter with her heart beating hard, this time from the scare of someone seeing them.

"Crap!" Nellie said as she saw Jake standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"At least it's not Ryan or my parents." Ryder whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Jake said as he walked in.

"Yeah, Jake's cool, I know you don't believe that but I trust him."

"The way you shrug this off makes me think you can't comprehend how wrong it is." Nellie said and then mocked Ryder. "Oh it wasn't Ryan or my parents so let's be thankful. The point it, what if that was Ryan or your parents?"

"It wasn't though! And I can comprehend it just fine. And don't act like you had nothing to do with it. You were talking about how you had a crush on me and we got in the moment."

"I know it was both of us but it's wrong and there won't be a next time. Jake." Nellie said and looked at Ryder's friend. "Don't tell anybody!" She said sternly.

"I told you I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Thank you! Ryder, trust me I love you… like family but I don't want this little crush that we each have go any further. Got it?"

"Yes." Ryder said a little disappointed but they knew it had to end… it shouldn't have even started.

"But I don't think we should ignore or avoid each other either. So, you mentioned the special classes earlier, how are those going?"

"Good, I only just started but they are helping like I said."

"That's great! You are smart, I mean you made it this far, your brain just works a little differently than other's."

"Finn said that too, he's the new Glee club coach… well he was but now Glee club is over." Ryder said and looked down because he was mad Glee was over.

"Cheer up, you got some friends out of it and you are on a new team now." Nellie said.

"I know, it's just Glee was so much more than a team, I found out I was good at singing, something that I never knew about myself and I bonded with great people over it." Ryder said and glanced at Jake, who was just waiting there, and Jake gave him a smile. "Plus it improved my mind if that makes any sense, I really think I could have improved in school more with the help of that club. That was even one thing Finn said that convinced me to try out for Grease. So I'll miss it but I got Jake out of it, I can't think of any good things that came out of it though." Ryder joked and Jake chuckled. Nellie smiled as well although she wasn't sold on Jake yet.

"You know you can still sing without Glee club?" Nellie said.

"I know and I will when I'm alone maybe but it was just different, singing with a group of people, it was uplifting and fun." Ryder said.

"It was, I thought Glee was lame but I joined because I did like singing and I wanted to explore that, plus Marley was interested in me and I was interested in her so I joined. But we both gave her up to work on an actual friendship because we both never fit in." Jake said.

"I know! Ryder has told me it all. I have to commend you both though, that's very big of you guys." Nellie giggled at Ryder who chuckled.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"It's an inside joke." Ryder said.

"Oh, anyway thanks Nellie. It felt like the right thing to do, I mean I know we will grow to be friends with Marley and it won't be a problem, but she was the reason we wanted to tear each other's heads off." Jake said.

"Yeah but no more of that. Now we are joining the basketball team together and fisting each other all the time." Ryder said and all three of them laughed. Ryder was happy because he could tell Nellie was starting to like Jake more and he wanted his new best friend to be accepted by the people he loved.

Ryan walked in the house and into the kitchen. "Hey guys." Ryder's big brother said as he walked in.

"What took you so long?" Nellie asked.

"I needed to hand in my essay and get homework help Nell, some of us actually want to do good in their senior year. I mean if you don't start to care then we won't be getting into the same college." Ryan said sarcastically because she was smart, she also handed in the essay in the actual class instead of after school so really Ryan was at fault here.

"Oh well I'm worried about you, because I handed my essay in when it was suppose to be handed in." Nellie and Ryan chuckled.

"Hey Ryder!" Ryan said. "Hey Jake." He said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey Ry." Ryder said and patted Ryan on the back and Jake just awkwardly smiled.

"How was school?" Ryan asked.

"Good, I joined the basketball team." Ryder said with a smile on his face and Ryan literally just laughed in his face.

"I'm kidding, well you aren't the best but good job. Anything new with the special classes?"

"Thanks and not really, they're helping but it's too soon to tell how much they are helping, I mean obviously that's what they are for so they will help."

"Good, and I love you and I know I've been telling you this everyday but that's because I love you, you are smart Ryder. Dyslexia is a very tough thing to deal with but we are all with you every step of the way. And whenever you are ready to tell mom and dad, I will be there with you."

"Thanks!" Ryder said and hugged his brother. He was really going to miss him when he left, but he has been trying not to think about that because it's not happening for months and Ryan told him not to think about it yet. "And same to you man, when you want to…" Ryder paused because Ryan doesn't know that he confirmed Jake's suspicion of him being gay. "Like when you need help with any issue."

"Well thank you for that! Nellie and I are going to the movies so see you later." Ryan said and the two friends left.

"That was filled with a lot of awkwardness." Jake said.

"Yeah, he doesn't know you definitely know that he is gay and I don't think it's the right time to tell him you are someone that I tell everything too. I mean him and Nellie are definitely warming up to you but he wouldn't like that you know. To be honest I shouldn't have even told you. But I've never really had a friend that I could tell anything too and it feels really good to have that you know?"

"I know, and I tell you this a lot but I'm not going to tell anyone anything you don't want me too."

"I trust you, I mean that's why I tell you everything. I do have that relationship with my brother but it's different to have it with someone that I'm not related too."

"Damn right it is! Anyway I wanted to ask you something." Jake said and took his computer out. "I think, so we can do things together that are not studying, playing basketball, singing, or just hanging here everyday, we should apply for a job together. Then we can get money and do things like Nellie and Ryan do, like go to movies. I mean how much longer do you think we can keep getting money from our parents? My mom loves me but she is still only a waitress and she has to use that money for bills and stuff."

"That's a good idea! Ryan had one by the time he was fifteen and the extra money will be good. Plus I don't have to worry about being a loner because we will be working at the same place."

"Exactly." Jake said and logged into his computer. Ryder sat next to him at the counter and leaned close to see the screen. "So I was thinking Breadstix, Lima Bean, or Sheets n' Things, my mom goes there sometimes."

"Well we would probably get the most money at Breadstix or maybe the Lima Bean because of tips."

"Yeah… although if you and Nellie do it on some sheets at Sheets n' Things you might get some tips." Jake chuckled uncontrollably and Ryder punched him on the shoulder and Jake fell off the chair laughing.

"Douche!" Ryder said and the doorbell rang. "I'm going to get the door."

"What if it's Nellie?" Jake asked, still chuckling and Ryder rolled his eyes. He opened the front door and saw Marley behind it.

"Hey!" Marley said.

"Hey Marley! Come in, Jake's in the kitchen." Ryder said, it was still awkward between Marley and Ryder and Marley and Jake, especially when both boys were around but they were working on becoming friends with her.

"Hey Jake!" Marley said as her and Ryder entered the kitchen.

"Hey Marley! What's up?"

"I'm sorry." Marley said almost instantly. "I didn't listen to you two about Kitty. I know it's been a couple weeks and you guys have been avoiding me more because of me sticking up for Kitty before Sectionals, and because you felt you couldn't be my friend because of that and for the sake of you two. And I know you have been avoiding me also because you were afraid you would say I told you so if you ever talked to me. I know we talked some after I woke up at the hospital on Thanksgiving and I want to thank you again for staying there with me and even having Thanksgiving dinner there. I also want to thank you for not saying I told you so that night, you guys felt like real friends because of that, even though you didn't agree with me on some things, you still cared for me. It's been awkward for us because I think we were never sure what to say to each other if we did talk. And I know you both have definitely not talked to Kitty since that night and I haven't either. But I chose not to tell on her because I'm way to nice of a person. Yes, you two, Santana and I know that it was her but in the end I'm the one that did that to myself. I felt so insecure and my self-esteem was really low so I believed her… I trusted her. Sorry, I'm babbling."

"It's ok." Ryder said. Jake and him were just staring at Marley as she was admitting all this. "You see now that we are your real friends and we only care about your well-being. I know it didn't always feel like we were your friends because of the crush both of us had on you but that changes now. Right dude?" Ryder said and looked at Jake.

"Of course." Jake agreed. Marley held out her arms and hugged them both and they hugged back. Their hearts pounded as the three of them were wrapped into that hug, they each felt a great friendship happening at the moment and were happy about that. "How have you been?" He asked as they let out of the hug.

"Pretty good, well better. My mom and I are raising money to get me into therapy. It's been hard for me, with the bulimia and everything but luckily I got help sooner rather then later so it should be easier to treat. But like I said it's still hard, I find myself still eating a lot less but the good news is, I haven't made myself throw up… well one time since Sectionals but that's a good sign. Thank you guys so much!" Marley started to cry. "You guys helped more than you think you did, you let me know that people still care about me. I know in the beginning when you guys blew me off and yelled at me about Kitty it seemed to me that you guys didn't like me anymore but in reality you both wanted me to get help. I'm sorry about the way I acted before Sectionals, you know thinking guys aren't going to like me if I'm fat and being rude and standing up for Kitty, she was just a popular girl who manipulated me into thinking I was fat and she manipulated me into different actions and being rude to you guys."

"It's over now, you are on the right track now, forget about that stuff, that's not you. We forgive you." Ryder said and Jake nodded. "Anyway we should apologize to you too. We didn't get the help you needed; we tried to get Ms. Pillsbury but we didn't do a good job. I mean we are young, I didn't know what to do in that situation. And I've always been a loner so I don't know what to do on a lot of different social issues, whatever they may be. So I'm sorry too, and I'm sorry for getting us disqualified from Sectionals for pushing a girl. That's the least of my worries now though, I've wanted to talk to you for the past couple weeks but like you said I didn't know how or even what to say, another thing that's because of me being a loner."

"It's ok, like you said, we are just kids, I didn't know what the right thing was for that situation either obviously. And by the way, the reason we were disqualified is for violence on stage, not just because it was a girl who was pushed. If Jake punched you on stage, we still would have been disqualified. And I'm not trying to put all the blame on you and I don't want you to think you are to blame either, Kitty was being horrible and this could also have to do with you being a loner and not knowing how to deal with that."

"I know pushing or hitting a girl is wrong but I was just so mad at her for doing this to you."

"I know, we all are. Can I ask though, why was she a part of your Thanksgiving at the hospital?"

"I am in no way friends with her, I strongly dislike her actually, I mean everyone knows that because I called her a bitch a few times and of course the pushing thing but I'm too nice to throw someone out like that on Thanksgiving. She was sorry for what she did, well that it went that far at least and I could see that in her face. I told her I'm not her friend but she could stay. She also really didn't want to go home to face her parents. They ended up coming to the hospital but they barely said a word to anyone but I could feel the tension between Kitty and them, I also never talked to Kitty for the rest of the night. And then you woke up and she left as quickly as she could. She was really out of it after what happened to you and the fact that I pushed her. She thanked me for letting her stay and was so happy that I let her stay. She was happier when I let her stay and she was clearly worried about you."

"Ok, well I haven't spoken to her or made eye contact with her since that night. I don't like that Glee is done and I am trying to bring it back but no Glee makes it easier to avoid her. I honestly don't know why she's in the club but I'm hoping the singing will eventually make her a decent person."

"It helped me so maybe!" Jake said.

"It helped both of us!" Ryder smiled at Jake.

"Ryder you were nice since the moment I met you."

"That's not where it helped me, it helped me make friends easier and it helped me get the help I need for dyslexia."

"Well I can tell if I get it back going that it will help me have higher self esteem. That's my goal, not to let others define me and have more confidence. Um, that's another thing by the way. I'm sorry that I ignored the fact that you had dyslexia and just thought about myself and went to ask Jake out."

"It's fine. I'm guessing Kitty had to do with that."

"Kind of, and it's not fine. I'm also sorry that I said we weren't friends at Sectionals, like I just said that's not true, you guys were always my friends but I didn't see it that way."

"Marley, stop apologizing for everything, I forgive you."

"So do I." Jake said.

"We were at fault too and you said it yourself that you are working on your self esteem so stop blaming yourself for everything." Ryder said. "I'm negative a lot and Jake has pointed it out to me so I too am going to try to be better. Maybe that's a reason I never really had many friends, because I was so negative and weird even. I mean who wants to be friends with someone who does end zone dances?"

"I do!" Jake and Marley said in unison.

"Your end zone dances are awesome and you are enjoying what you are doing!" Marley said.

"Whoever doesn't want to be your friend because of that is a fool." Jake said.

"Thanks guys!" Ryder said and put his right arm around Jake on his right and Marley on his left and they hugged him back.

The next day Finn invited the Glee club to the auditorium. "Hey guys, I know we are done for the competition season but I want to let you guys know that we can still meet as a group." Finn said. "I can see you all have moved on though. Ryder you just got back to school yesterday and you already have moved on while the others have taken a couple weeks to give up on Glee. Ryder I recruited you because you have a passion for music that you didn't even know you had. All of you do! Tina and Artie, I'm most surprised at you two for giving up, you guys are the two remaining original New Direction members. Brittany you joined really early on too."

"Eight AM early or four AM early?" Brittany asked.

"Four AM early." Finn said, going along with her.

"Ew, that's really early." Brittany said.

"Sam, you have always had the passion."

"I know Finn but it's over, we need to accept that sometime."

"But we can still sing and dance. Blaine, you love performing!"

"Yeah but Sam's right. When the Warblers lost to you a couple years ago we performed still but it didn't feel the same, we weren't striving for anything." Blaine said.

"That's not true here. We are more than a team that competes, we are a group of friends that found something we have in common and love doing. I say we still meet."

"I agree with Finn!" Marley said. "I want to be a singer that is heard on radio stations all over when I grow up and Glee fuels my passion for it. I've been passionate about singing since I was a little girl and minus some bad choices…" Marley said and glanced at Kitty. "I still have loved the past few months in this club. It's changed a lot of you. Jake, three months ago you were not a good kid, but you have improved immensely since then. Ryder you barely had friends but now you have us. Kitty…" Marley paused for a few seconds. "You felt some type of remorse for what you did to me." Marley didn't make eye contact with her as she said that, it was her first time talking to her in weeks. Kitty didn't roll her eyes or smirk, she just stood there and thought about the remorse she did feel, it was for it going to far. "Unique, you became one of my best friends and you started to become more ok with being Unique over Wade. I love this club and I want it to still meet."

The others were all silent as they thought about leaving the auditorium. "I'm sorry Finn and Marley, but I have to go." Artie said and wheeled out.

"Blaine and I need to get to Cheerios practice." Tina said. "We are going to miss Glee but our last chance to win Nationals again was shot and I'm down about that."

"Guys but Finn and Marley are right!" Ryder said. "I gave up on Glee too easily, we can still meet and have fun singing. It's something that I never knew I could do but when I did it was awesome." Tina smiled at Ryder but still left with Blaine. "You know what, if everyone is going to give up maybe it's not worth it."

"Ryder stop being negative… but to be honest he has a point. Who else is done?" Jake said. Kitty left, followed by everyone else except Finn, Marley, Jake and Ryder. "Maybe we should just give up on it for now."

"No Jake, I lied, it is worth it. We will find a way to get them back and we will meet Regionals or not. There, I'm being positive about this." Ryder said and smiled at Marley, Finn, and Jake.

"Good, I'm glad I have a team." Finn said.

"Marley, I have to commend you, you talked to Kitty." Jake said.

"Her name just kind of came out so I decided to say something."

"Good for you! Hopefully she will improve."

Kitty walked up to Joe out in the hall to talk to him. "Joe, I want to apologize for all the times I made fun of your hair. I mean what I said but I don't want you to make a bad decision because of something I said. I helped push Marley to an eating disorder so I'm trying to let people know that they shouldn't take the evil things I do or say to personally."

"But it is personal." Joe said.

"I've never even heard you speak that much and you only said four words, I just wanted to let you know that your dreads are ridiculous."

"Well I like them and they symbolize my religious beliefs."

"Your face is ok looking and so is your voice from what I've heard of it but your religious beliefs hanging from your head aren't. But like I said I don't want you to do something bad because of my opinions… or in this case a fact."

"It's not a fact though."

"The bible isn't a fact."

"I believe in Christianity so it is to me and all the Christians. Aren't you a Christian?"

"Yes I am I was just trying to get you mad. I believe in Christ as well but what I don't believe is that you consider your dreads attractive."

"Well I want to wait for marriage and I'm fine with not dating for a while, I messed up with Quinn last year I don't want to think about going against my faith again."

"So you have dreads so you don't get laid, it makes since now. What would make girls want to do you less would be if your pubic hair is wrapped into dreads." Kitty said. Joe cleared his throat and then was silent. "No!"

"I'm joking!" Joe chuckled and Kitty giggled.

"You know what, that was funny! That and the fact that you were sort of an item with Quinn Fabray makes you more likable." Kitty smiled at him, her heart beat rapidly as she looked at Joe, she could tell a friendship was starting… or something more entirely.

"Thanks, the fact that you said a sentence that didn't have to do with hating my hair makes you more likable."

"Thank you. So what are your thoughts on Glee being over?"

"I really liked being in the club but I feel like I was never appreciated but I enjoy singing. And 3 was a nice song to sing, originally I thought it was about the three days Christ was dead before he rose again in fulfillment of the scriptures, I mean it mentioned Peter, Paul, and Mary so I thought they were grieving or something." Joe said and Kitty burst out laughing. "I know it's not about that now after actually learning and singing the lyrics."

"What is it about then?"

"Something sinful."

"A three-way!" Kitty said.

"A premarital three-way!" Joe said and Kitty gave him a weird look. "I'm kidding, three-ways are wrong no matter what." Joe chuckled and Kitty smiled. Actually having a civil conversation with someone from Glee was nice. "Anyway what are your thoughts on Glee?"

"I'm going to be honest, I only tried out for the play to get the role of Sandy so Marley wouldn't get it. Then I joined the club to basically bully Marley, I never thought it would go that far though I swear. And like Marley said in the auditorium, I do feel remorse and you know I do because I just apologized for always hating on your hair."

"Kitty, I hate to sound all Christian, well no I don't, but God will forgive you for your wrong doings. Yes it was wrong but at least you are proving you are human by feeling bad about it."

"Yeah but I don't feel bad enough to stop being a bitch, maybe I won't be as bitchy but still."

"That's ok… for you, but you see where you can go by having civil conversations with someone. You made your first real friend."

"Wow, thank you!" Kitty said with a smile on her face. Jake and Ryder walked by after leaving the auditorium and noticed Kitty and Joe talking.

"Damn, maybe she actually changed some already." Jake said and pointed back at Kitty and Joe talking as they walked by.

"I doubt it was that quick but they are smiling so that's a good sign." Ryder said.

"Dude I have to ask you, I didn't bring it up yesterday but what are you doing with Nellie? I know I joked about it but you being with your brother's best friend is pretty low, even for me."

"You had a crush on Quinn, who is your brothers really good friend and ex." Ryder said, not wanting to talk about Nellie but he knew he couldn't hide from it forever.

"True but that's different, I barely know Noah and I'm most likely not going to ever act on it."

"Most likely?" Ryder asked.

"Well I think if I had the chance to at least kiss her I would. That's between us because I told Puck and even you that I would stop making her uncomfortable when she came into town for Thanksgiving. But now you know the truth. Now let's get back on topic and talk about Nellie. You kissed her once, that should have been it, well it shouldn't have even happened. Then you two make out, that was going to far. I just don't want you to get hurt out of this; if Ryan finds out I doubt he's going to be happy about it. I just wanted to have a bro to bro convo with you so it doesn't end badly for you."

"I know and thanks for looking out for me but I really don't need you and Nellie constantly telling me how wrong it is and bringing it up even. I'm going to do my best to never further that relationship. There was so much crap in my life and actually making a friend made it look better but then Nellie and I made out yesterday and that feeling of regret and guilt came back. Weeks ago I was dealing with coming to terms about my dyslexia, when and how I should tell my parents about it, my brother and Nellie leaving me, and you being a total douche bag to me. Then there was the Kitty and Marley situation, getting disqualified from Sectionals, and my two-week suspension. So my life has been no cakewalk but I'm still for the most part happy because we are on a mission to get the Glee club back together and we are on a job hunt together. Plus we are both able to be in the same room and friends with Marley. So I say my life it looking brighter."

"That's great man, and I'll help you stay this way and away from Nellie, at least romantically." Ryder held his fist up. "Out here in the hallway? We have to go to the locker room if you want me to fist you." Jake said and pushed Ryder lightly while chuckling. Ryder shoved him back as the two laughed while leaving school. They went to Breadstix, Lima Bean, and Sheets n' Things to apply to all three for part time jobs.

The week went by slow, Ryder and Jake both talked to the ex Glee club members and tried to convince them to join the club again, competition or not. Nobody really budged no matter how many times they asked. "Come on Tina, you were an original New Direction member, you must love it!" Ryder said.

"I did but I never got the acknowledgement I deserved." Tina said. "Glee is over, we have to deal with that, at least Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Sam, and I got to win Nationals once before we graduated."

"But wouldn't it be cool to win it again, your senior year?"

"It would be cool but what are you talking about anyway, we're disqualified from Sectionals, we don't get to continue. Ryder, you are a very nice kid but I am done. I mean what else is there to do in Glee, why would I enjoy it if I was in it, I barely get the spotlight with competitions." Tina said and walked away to her class. Ryder thought about what Tina asked, _why would I enjoy it if I was in it? _Why do all the Glee kids enjoy Glee, because of the music and because its somewhere they all belong and can feel loved. Ryder figured out what he could do, make them all fall in love with the music. Ryder turned around to go tell Finn when Marley walked up to him.

"Ryder, I figured out a place that we could all practice if we get the Glee club back together." Marley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Perfect because I found a way to possibly get the Glee club back together." Ryder said with a smile on his face. They high fived each other before walking proudly down the hall to tell Finn the news.

"That's great guys!" Finn said after hearing what Marley and Ryder had to say. "Sadly no one came to the auditorium last night during the five minutes we had in there, well except for you two and Jake. I'll write them and email now telling them that their love for music is the reason that we should still meet. I'll make it really inspirational. Ryder and Marley, I think you might have saved Glee club." Marley jumped up and down in joy and hugged Ryder, who hugged her back with a smile on his face. "I'm going to tell them to meet us in the cafeteria courtyard at five."

Ten after five rolled around and Finn, Marley, Jake, and Ryder were out in the courtyard in the snow. "I really hope they all come!" Jake said.

"I believe in them, the music will bring them here." Finn said.

"Congrats Marley and Ryder for doing this by the way." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake!" Marley said with a smile on.

"Yeah thanks, you helped too, I mean you have been talking to the other Glee club members for the week." Ryder said.

"I didn't help nearly as much as you did. Anyway, dude have you heard anything from the jobs we applied for at the beginning of the week?"

"No I haven't yet!"

"Guys, it could take weeks. Puck and I applied for Sheets N' Things during our sophomore year and they got back to us a couple weeks later." Finn said.

"Ok, we are hoping to get a job at Breadstix!" Jake said. "We would get tips there, maybe at the Lima Bean but more probably at Breadstix."

"Probably." Finn said.

A band member came up to the four. "When can we start playing? It's really cold out here!"

"I guess they aren't coming! Well we are still here. You can play now." Finn said. The band started playing Don't Dream It's Over and Finn started the song. One by one the other Glee club members came over and sing… all the ex Glee club members except one; Tina. Everyone noticed Tina's absence but they kept singing, they were sad but it felt good to sing as a group again. Ryder hugged Jake tightly as they sung because of the success. Marley hugged each of them as well while all the other Glee club members hugged each other. Joe hugged Kitty and twirled her around in the air while they sung. The song finished and they all had smiles on their faces. "You guys are the best!" Finn chuckled. "Where's Tina though?"

"She's not coming back to Glee!" Blaine said.

"What did she tell you?" Ryder asked.

Blaine thought about the conversation he had with Tina during Cheerios practice earlier. "Tina, are you going to go to the courtyard at five to join Glee again?" Blaine asked.

"No." Tina said after a few seconds.

"But you love Glee!"

"I did, but after a while of being pushed to the back and never being in the spotlight I started to get angry, you saw me stand up for myself last year. I'm tired of it and whenever someone tells me it's going to change it never does. I love singing and supporting that club but I also want to be noticed for it. So I'm going to take a break from the club, maybe I'll graduate without going back at all."

"Don't say that, you are so talented Tina and you will be missed. This time we have had in Cheerios has gotten me closer to you as a friend and I really care for you." Blaine said.

"That's nice of you and I like being your friend too but I don't feel appreciated in that club."

"I'll talk to Finn for you so you can get more solos."

"No Blaine, it's decided, I'm not coming back, at least not now. I get more appreciation on the Cheerios then on the New Directions… and that says a lot when the coach is Sue Sylvester."

"Well I hope you change your mind, I understand though. When I was in the Warblers I was pretty much always the soloist but in New Directions it's much more of a group dynamic most of the time."

Blaine finished telling them what Tina said. "Oh, well I hope she changes her mind." Ryder said and then saw Tina watching from the balcony. She turned around and walked away when Ryder saw her. Ryder ran up there.

Sam walked over to Sugar. "Hey Sugar, I'm glad you came back, you are the one that gave up on us right away but you made the right choice."

"Thanks Sam! I like being here even thought I'm more talented then you guys!"

"How about I help you become a better singer?"

"I'm awesome!"

"C'mon, you know you aren't, you're an ok person when you want to be but I can teach you some things about singing and you can improve and then you can maybe actually blow people out of the water." Sam said with a smile on his face. Sugar smiled back.

"I don't know what you're talking about but sure!" Sugar smiled, she knew she wasn't amazing; she just wanted to be so bad so she believed she was talented.

"Awesome, I figured since Glee is back it would be nice for you to learn so you can enjoy Glee more."

Sugar kept smiling at Sam and nodded. "Thanks Sam!"

"Tina wait." Ryder said.

"No, I'm not coming back."

"You saw us singing right?"

"Yes I did." Tina said and turned around to face Ryder.

"Didn't it look fun? It really was fun Tina. Music has opened me up to so much more and I hope it continues to open me up to new things. We all noticed you weren't there and you could have been, letting the music open you back up to this group."

"No thank you, because I don't want to listen to you guys sing all the time. I mean you are all talented but I want to get the chance to sing more."

"Well I don't want to pester you anymore about this because I've been doing it all week but I want you to know that we want you back and you will always be welcomed back with open arms."

"You really are a sweet boy, I can't believe you were the one that was capable of fighting Jake or pushing a girl, anyone really… or getting us disqualified from Sectionals." Tina smiled but it disappeared as she talked about Sectionals.

"Is that why you are mad? I'm so sorry about that Tina."

"I know, I didn't mean to say it like that I just think you are so sweet so it's hard to believe you would do those things. I'm not mad, if anything I'm more happy than mad because there wouldn't have been an opportunity for me to quit Glee if we were going to Regionals. I mean I still could have quit but it would have been harder. Seeing you guys singing down there made me happy and miss it but I didn't sing along because I would have been more apt to rejoin. Well I'm still all of your friends, I just need a break." Tina said.

"Glad you are still our friend!" Ryder smiled and Tina smiled back and walked away. Marley walked over to him.

"We are all going to Breadstix to celebrate just so you know! I waited back to tell you." Marley said.

"Thanks!" Ryder smiled at her.

"What did she say?"

"That she needs a break but she's still our friend."

"That's great! Too bad she's not in the club though."

"I know. We did great this week though." Ryder said.

"In more ways then one!" Marley said and Ryder looked at her confused. "Well we went back to being friends this week, I really missed it!" Marley smiled brightly at him and he smiled brightly back. She felt butterflies in her stomach while she looked into Ryder's eyes, she could tell her little crush was resurfacing. "Also my mom and I found a good therapist for me to help me with my bulimia. We just need to get the money together."

"That's great Marley!" Ryder said and hugged her. She hugged him back as a shiver went up and down her spine and that shiver had nothing to do with it being cold outside.

"I know. You are getting help with your dyslexia and I'm getting my help with my bulimia." Marley said still in the hug.

"I know, I'm so happy for us!" Ryder said while they rocked side to side in the hug. "We've come really far the past few weeks." They let out of the hug still smiling at each other. Marley felt the urge to lean forward and kiss his soft lips but she did not want to put a dent in Jake and Ryder's friendship.

"Well I will see you at Breadstix!" Marley said and walked away biting her lip.

Ryder looked down at the front lawn of McKinley and saw Jake having a snowball fight with Sam and Brittany. He smiled and went and joined them. He threw one at Sam first who laughed and threw one back. Jake threw one at Ryder's face while Brittany threw one at Jake. The four laughed as they played in the snow. "Well we are going to get to Breadstix, see you two there." Sam panted.

"Yeah, see you!" Ryder said.

"Make sure you two go to Breadstix and not Breaddicks. Breaddicks is a really weird fetish shop… now with more Breaddicks!" Brittany said.

"We know, we applied there!" Jake said.

"You applied to Breaddicks?" Brittany asked confused.

"No, Breadstix! We've been there before too a bunch of times. We were lucky when we applied that it wasn't the same manager there that saw us fight." Ryder said.

"Damn it I didn't even think about that. I doubt we will get hired there now!" Jake said.

"Oh yeah, good point! Well we still have Lima Bean and Sheets n' Things." Ryder said. "Do you think they will let us in tonight?"

"I think they might, I know Breaddicks let's you fight as long as you are using the breaddicks as swords." Brittany said.

"Brittany do you go to Breaddicks?" Sam asked.

"I don't know where I go after Lord Tubbington puts drugs in my night tea and I sleep walk."

"Anyway, I'm sure they will let you in again, maybe not hire you but as long as you are civil you should be able to come in." Sam said.

"Breaddicks has the opposite motto!" Brittany said and the three boys looked at her weird.

"Let's go Brit!" Sam said and the two left.

"I take it breaddicks are dildos made out of bread." Ryder said and cringed.

"Ew!" Jake cringed as well. Ryder made a snowball and threw it at Jake's face as he snickered. Jake threw one back. Ryder tackled Jake to the ground and Jake pushed him over and tackled him as the two friends chuckled. The rolled onto their backs, looking up into the night sky as the snow fell on to them.

Ryder was so happy right now, they both were, he had Glee club back and he had Jake. As corny as that sounded it was true, he was happy to have a great friend, he was even happier that that friend was Jake Puckerman.

_Please review! I put updates on my stories at the bottom of my profile, so when the stories should be updated by and other notes from me are there. __**Also I put up a new poll**__, I have certain songs planned for this story so I put the list of the songs I have considered for this story as a poll and just vote for which ones you are excited for and tell me your thoughts or other song suggestions in a PM or a review. Also I will not make Tina and Ryder a thing, neither will have a crush on the other or anything, they are just going to be friends. Marley and Joe will eventually be friends too, as well as Joe, Sugar and Marley. These aren't all that important to the story I just don't want to be like Glee and think that boys and girls can't be friends without some feelings developing. _

_**SPOILER AHEAD**__ (I'm just going to copy and paste a few words from my plan for next chapter): "RYDER AND JAKE MAKE OUT WHILE PULLING AT EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES!" So that's coming up next chapter ;)_


	5. Never Say Never

_**IMPORTANT: **_

_Chapter five was so long I split it into two chapters, so it will be this one and chapter six that will be updated one after the other. I think these two chapters are my best!_

"Dude, I wanted to talk to you." Ryder said as he caught up to Jake in the hall before first period. "It's been two weeks and we haven't heard anything about our applications, should we be worried?"

"Not at all dude, it could take over a month. We can check Lima Bean and Sheets N' Things though, see how the process is going."

"Yeah ok! Anyway, I wanted to buy The Dark Night trilogy box set but I don't have the money right now but I was thinking we could put our money together and buy it and then have a marathon of all three movies."

"We don't have money, that's why we applied for jobs." Jake said.

"I know, that's why we offer my parents to work as servers for Nellie and Ryan's anniversary. It's a celebration and people hire caterers for parties sometimes so we could serve the meal, maybe even make it, and get money for the box set."

"That's crazy!"

"No it's not, my parents aren't poor, we do very well for ourselves so they were probably going to hire a caterer anyway. Anyway, it could be fun for us to hang out and do that together."

"It does sound like a fun thing to do because it's different. Plus, we could sneak some wine while we are in the kitchen and your parents, Nellie, and Ryan are in the dining room." Jake said and Ryder rolled his eyes.

"If that's what gets you going fine, yes we can sneak wine."

"Yes!" Jake said and high fived Ryder. "That's gonna be awesome, you don't seem like one to break the rules and drink though."

"I'm not but I'll have some. My parents let me have a little champagne on New Year's Eve but that's about all my experience with alcohol."

"It's different drinking it with friends because of the adrenaline and the fact that you aren't suppose to be doing it… which is why the adrenaline is there in the first place." Jake said.

"I don't really like alcohol anyway."

"It's more for the fun. I'm going to teach you how to be a bit more of a bad ass." Jake said and put his hands on Ryder's shoulders as they walked down the hall. "You did a good job with Kitty, not pushing her down but talking back to her and calling her out on her wrong doings."

"Yeah, I feel bad about pushing her down though." Ryder said and then saw Tina walking down the hall in her Cheerios uniform. Jake walked beside Ryder again.

"I think you redeemed yourself by tolerating her enough to let her stay for Thanksgiving dinner. Violence towards women is… bad but we all make mistakes and whether Kitty deserved it or not, it's still wrong but you are still genuinely a good person, there are just some people that can get under your skin. Like me a month ago and Kitty now."

"Yeah I know." Ryder said but was distracted by Tina.

"Dude, you have been trying to talk her into coming back to Glee for the past two weeks, I don't think she's coming back." Jake said.

"Let me just try again, she has been in the club from the very beginning of the New Directions and from what I know about her she is a really cool girl."

"Yeah she is but what is going to make this time different; Artie, Finn, Blaine, and you have been trying to talk to her about Glee for the past two weeks and she hasn't come back. Hell at one time or another Marley, Brittany, Sugar, and Sam have also talked to her. It's not like we aren't her friends anymore, she just got tired of Glee." Jake said.

"I know but… maybe if we sing to her as a group."

"We can't solve everything by singing about it."

"Let's just go talk to her!" Ryder said and started walking but Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ryder let it go. Like I said, we didn't lose her as a friend."

"I know but…"

"Don't say we should sing to her again. I know you are afraid of losing friends more than some others because Glee is when you first started to feel like you belong, but you have a group of friends now and Tina is still part of it. I'm the biggest part of it man, you are my bro and we have each other's backs. How about I go talk you her right now and if she doesn't budge at all, then you have to give up on it for a little while… give her some space."

Ryder sighed. Jake was right, he didn't want to lose the friends he has made in Glee club but he was also right that Tina was still his friend. "Fine… thanks man!" Ryder said and lightly punched Jake's shoulder in a friendly way. Jake nodded and walked over to Tina.

"Hey Tina!"

"Hey Jake, here to flirt with me again like you did during Britney week or do you want to be the last person to try to get me back into Glee club?" Tina asked with her arms crossed.

"Um, the second choice." Jake smiled.

"Jake, I'm done with that club. I know Coach Sylvester has been horrible to Glee when I was in it in the past but I'm actually really enjoying the past two weeks on the Cheerios, I actually get noticed in there."

"Well maybe if you came back to Glee you would get noticed, I'll talk to Finn."

"Finn offered me more solos already but I turned it down because I was told I would be the star after Rachel graduated and that sure didn't happen."

"Well, we all want you back."

"I know you guys do. I'm still your friend; I'm just not in Glee club. You know, Ryder and Artie are the two that try to convince me to come back to Glee the most and I feel loved but I don't feel it when I'm swaying in the background."

"You can have more solos."

"I know but the competition season is over for us and I want to be on Cheerios now, I'd be forgotten again if I go back to that club." Tina said and started turning around to walk away.

"Come back and we will prove you wrong."

"No… I'm sorry but I want my senior year to be memorable." Tina said and walked away. Dotty, Tina's assistant, walked over to Tina to say hi. "Hey Dotty, can't talk, my first period is about to start."

"You haven't had you first period yet, I had mine years ago." Dotty said and Tina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"My first period class Dotty!" Tina said and walked away. Dotty went over to Jake.

"Hey Jake!" Dotty said and smiled at him because she thought he was so cute.

"Hey Dotty!" Jake said and smiled at her before walking back to Ryder. "She's not coming back, but she told me herself she is still our friend."

"Thanks for trying man! Anyway, the coach comes back today after being sick for two weeks, I just heard someone talking about it. So now we have to make a decision on whether we stay on the basketball team or not now that Glee is back. I'm perfectly fine with quitting basketball!"

"Of course you are, you aren't the best at it. That's why I was teaching you how to get better. I can teach you so much Ryder, how to socialize and how to get girls… something smaller like basketball. I can teach you how to throw snowballs effectively."

"Hey I hit you square in the face with one!" Ryder said and lightly pushed him.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we will have to have a rematch." Jake said and pushed Ryder in a friendly way.

"So you can get hit in the face again?" Ryder said and pushed Jake again as they chuckled.

"I'll beat your ass in snowball wars." Jake said.

"Yeah right, I'll beat you so hard and fast and that white stuff is just going to be flying everywhere…" Ryder said as he flailed his arms around. Jake bursted out laughing after Ryder said that.

"You do not have a way with words do you? I blame your dyslexia." Jake joked as he chuckled.

Ryder started chuckling when he realized what he said. "Haha very funny! Apparently we fist each other and beat each other hard and fast!"

"Until white stuff flies everywhere!" Jake chuckled and mocked Ryder by flailing his arms.

Ryder made a sexy face and spoke in a sexual tone. "Yup! I'm gonna hit you with that white stuff so hard in the face. There's gonna be so much of it." The two laughed until they were almost out of breath as they walked to their classes.

Jake too spoke in a sexual tone. "And then I'm going to hit you in the face with even more white stuff." Jake chuckled and Ryder did too but stopped for a second, he had that daydream weeks ago and that other dream even before that but nothing for the past couple weeks. That was a good thing in his book but this sex talk made him realize that he hadn't thought about it in weeks… and now he was thinking about it again.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about… the basketball team." Ryder said to change the subject.

"Right, I think we should stick with it. It doesn't even conflict with Glee at all. And like I said I can teach you to be better." Jake said and they stopped walking. "This is my math class, as much as I would rather talk to you all period I should get in there. Think about basketball, we have it after Glee today… I hope to see you there." Jake said and held out his fist. "See you soon man!" They bumped their fists together and went their separate ways. Ryder walked down the hall and looked back at Jake entering his classroom and smiled; he felt something different… his heart fluttered but he wasn't quite sure what that meant. Ryder turned around and walked to his study hall… the smile still stuck on his face.

After Glee club Jake changed into his jersey in the locker room for basketball practice. The other boys on the team left the locker room but Jake waited, hoping his bro Ryder would come and stay on the team. Lo and behold Ryder entered and Jake smiled in excitement. "You came!" Jake said and held his hand out and high fived Ryder and they pulled each other in for a bro hug.

"Yeah I decided in Glee, it's just fun to be a part of a team… especially with great people. I'm really liking this new not so loner me."

"I am too!" Jake said and Ryder smiled at him. "Well everyone else is in the gym so come out when you're ready." Jake said and turned around and Ryder slapped him on the butt. "Dude, that's only football, you should know that! You played, or were you to busy doing the end zone dances?" Jake joked and walked away kind of awkwardly. "See you in a minute!"

Ryder waited for Jake to get far away and hit the locker, not too violently but it was in anger. "Damn it!" Ryder didn't mean to do something so stupid, but at least he was here and on the team with his best bro. He sighed and took his shirt off, followed by his jeans. Ryder put his bag on the bench and bent over as he un-zippered it. Jake walked back in and around the corner to see Ryder in his underwear bent over.

"Whoa sorry man!" Jake said and quickly turned. Ryder quickly stood up, faced Jake, and covered his crotch area with his hands. Jake walked over to his locker, which was right next to Ryder's, without glancing over at Ryder.

Ryder cleared his throat and started to get his shorts out. "It's ok!"

"My phone was in my shorts pocket and I didn't want it to fall out during practice." Jake said as Ryder got his shorts on. Jake took one quick glance at Ryder to nod goodbye and left the locker room again. Ryder got his jersey on and left the locker room feeling more confused then ever about his feelings for Jake; it was mostly a friendship but things he couldn't describe have been happening lately.

They practiced with the team for an hour before going back to the locker room to shower. All the boys were sweaty, with the coach back after two weeks they practiced a lot harder then they usually would. The other boys got to a shower before Jake and Ryder so they had to wait to shower. They went to their lockers and wiped sweat off their faces and underarms with towels. "Do you want to just go to my house and hang out? We can have that snowball fight on the way out instead of waiting for the showers."

"I stink really bad dude!" Jake said as he smelled his armpits.

"You can stop at your place and take a shower before you come hang out. There's a lot I'm excited for; checking on our applications, asking my parents about catering Ryan and Nellie's anniversary, and of course beating you in a snowball fight."

"Fine!" Jake smiled and leaned in closer to Ryder. "I can't wait for us to hit each other with all that white stuff!" They chuckled. The two gathered their stuff and left the school. When they got out they both quickly made a snowball at the same time and chucked it at the other boy.

"See I'm good, I don't need you to teach me how to make a snowball and beat you in a snowball war." Ryder said and quickly made another snowball and threw it at Jake. Jake ran at him and tackled him to the ground, just as Ryder did during their last snowball fight. The two boys rolled around on top of each other in the snow, wrestling playfully. "God it's cold!" Ryder said as he got up. "I almost forgot we still have our shorts on. Your mom is probably in the parking lot by now so let's go before our legs freeze."

"Yeah, can you help me up?" Jake said and held his hand up. Ryder grabbed his hand and Jake pulled him down into the snow while he laughed. Jake stood up laughing as Ryder got up.

"Jerk!" Ryder said as the walked to the parking lot.

"Race you to the car!" Jake said and pushed Ryder into a snow bank and ran. Ryder got out up and ran as fast as he could. He took a running jump and put his legs around Jake as if he was a kid getting a piggyback ride and Jake fell face first into another snow bank. Ryder got up and ran to the car. He got in quickly as Jake caught up. Jake climbed in the front seat laughing.

"I won!" Ryder snickered and Jake jokingly stuck his middle finger up and Ryder by holding his arm behind his mom's seat. Ryder rolled his eyes with a huge smile on his face. "Anyway, hey Ms. P!"

"Hey Ryder. That was awesome what you did to Jake, he deserves that!" Ms. P joked and patted Jake on the arm.

"I actually kind of did… I pushed him into the snow three times."

"Oh you guys, anyway how was school?"

"Pretty good mom! Ryder obviously decided to stay on the basketball team so that was great! We had a hard workout today though!" Jake said.

"Yeah it was tough, but I could feel myself getting better." Ryder said.

"Were you though?" Jake joked.

"Yes I was!"

"Well I believe you Ryder!" Ms. P said.

"I was just joking, he is better! It's awesome, we have Glee and basketball!" Jake said.

"I'm glad you have the two as well, especially Glee. You're a better boy because of it Jake." Ms. P said and Ryder smiled. He agreed with Ms. P plus it reminded him of the talk he had with her after Jake punched him at Breadstix.

"Thanks mom!" Jake said, kind of embarrassed that his mom was talking to him in front of Ryder like this but he loved his mom too much to really care.

"Anyway, Ryder… how are your special classes going sweetie?"

"They're good, I feel like they are really helping me! I just… don't know when to tell my parents about my dyslexia, I told Ryan, Nellie, and Jake, and I let Jake tell you but I'm still afraid to tell my parents… especially my dad."

"I know having something like that on your shoulders is hard, especially at your age but you have supportive people in your life. I highly doubt your parents would be mad that you have dyslexia, I'm sure they would be helpful. Anyway it isn't your fault you are dyslexic. And Jake and I are here for you." Ms. P said.

"I tell him that all the time!" Jake said and patted Ryder's knee in support. Ryder half smiled at Jake.

"I know it's a touchy topic for you Ryder so I'll stop talking about it… I'm glad the classes are working for you though."

"Thanks Ms. P, it's nice to have an adult to talk about it with. It is a touchy topic for me just because I felt stupid… like I've always been stupid but the support I've gotten and these classes make me feel better about it, they even make me feel less stupid." Ryder said kind of sadly. Jake looked to the ground, he hated seeing his bro like this and hearing him talk like this but he was glad they were helping.

"You aren't stupid, you are a kind and smart boy… really a gentleman." Ms. P said. "Yes, you've made mistakes!" She was alluding to the night at Breadstix and all the Kitty and Marley drama. "But everyone makes mistakes and you are still a great person."

"Thank you! Um anyway…" Ryder said, he really just wanted to change the topic. "Jake and I need to shower so can you drop me off at my house and he will come over after?"

"Or, you can just wait at my house while I shower and we can walk to your house together." Jake said.

"Whatever you guys want is fine with me! I just have to work the dinner shift tonight so I have to be getting to work in like an hour."

"Sure, I guess I'll just wait while you shower." Ryder said. A couple minutes later they arrived at the Puckerman household. Jake and Ryder thanked Ms. P and went upstairs.

"Ok just wait out here while I shower."

"Well where was I going to wait? I've been here before anyway."

"Ok you don't have t get smart… you're too smart for that." Jake liked throwing in words of encouragement for Ryder like that, to let him know he cared and that he was a smart boy. "Be out in a few." Jake said and closed the bathroom door while Ryder walked across the hall to Jake's room. His room was always a mess and the Never Say Never song sheets were still sprawled across his desk, it showed how much he studied… and more importantly what he studied.

Ryder picked up the song sheets and started singing it. "Some things we don't talk about, rather do without and just hold the smile, falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of, together all the while. You can never say never, while we don't know when, but time and time again, younger now than we were before. Don't let me go Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go Don't let me go. Don't let me go."

"I remember when I heard that song almost nonstop back in September when Jake was practicing for the Glee club. At the time I didn't know that's what he was doing, I just thought he wanted to learn the song." Ms. P said as she stood in the doorway with a basket of Jake's clean clothes. She surprised Ryder.

"Yeah, well with how Jake use to be how could you suspect he wanted to be in Glee club." Ryder said as he set the sheets down.

"Oh I know! But he has a wonderful voice!"

Ryder smiled and nodded in agreement. "He really does!"

"Thank you for keeping up with your promise and keeping him in that club. I never got to thank you for actually doing that. You two were in a bad place and you still cared enough to watch his back. Not long after that you became friends."

"Really it's my pleasure! He had the potential to be a good person and he is now, he's my first really good friend and for the first time I enjoy not being a loner."

"I'm glad to hear that. Jake never use to bring friends over that often but now you two see each other everyday and not just in school, he's either over at your place or you are here. It's nice for Jake to have a friend like you and vice versa." Ms. P said with a smile.

Ryder smiled back. "Yeah it really is!"

"Anyway, I came to drop off his clothes." Ms. P said and set the basket on his bed.

"It's hard to believe all his clothes aren't on the ground somewhere." Ryder chuckled and Ms. P laughed a little.

"Well like most teenagers, they don't clean their rooms often enough."

"I know, I'm very neat though."

"That's good, can you make another promise with me and make him clean his room like everyday?" Ms. P said.

"Uh, I don't know if I can do the impossible, I'm not superman." Ryder said.

Ms. P smiled and went to Jake's desk and pulled out another set of song sheets. "Are you sure about that?" She handed him the song sheet for Superman by R.E.M. "The night he snuck out to practice with you, which I let slide because at least he was going to be with a good person doing something good, he studied this before and after he snuck out. He would do the choreography as well, he said someone said they needed planned choreography… he didn't want to admit who so I guessed it was you because it was right after the punch."

"He wanted to do choreography too?"

"Yup, he agreed with you he just didn't want to admit it." Ms. P said and turned around and left the room.

"Wow!" Ryder said. Jake first of all worked harder on this duet then Ryder thought he did and he wanted to do planned choreography because Ryder suggested it. Jake just turned into a more awesome dude then Ryder already thought he was. Ryder put the sheets down with a smile on his face and then sat on Jake's bed. Ryder looked at the picture frame on the nightstand and chuckled. It was a picture of Jake and him backstage before Sectionals. Ryder had the same picture in his room at home as well.

"Ryder!" Jake called from across the hall.

"Yeah?" Ryder yelled while he put the picture down and left Jake's room. He saw Jake's head peering out into the hallway.

"I don't have any clothes in here, do you think you can get my pants and shirt from my bag? Or you can wait out here and I'll just go in my room with a towel on." Jake said.

"I'll get your clothes!" Ryder said and went back to Jake's room. He took his jeans and shirt out of his bag and brought them to Jake.

"Thanks!" Jake said as he took them and closed the door.

"Your mom told me that you agreed with me on doing choreography for Superman." Ryder admitted as he sat against the wall right outside the bathroom.

"I did but only because it was obvious we needed it. But I didn't like you back then so I just wanted to pretend that everything you did was wrong." Jake said through the bathroom door.

"Same! But other then the fight we did good on that duet!"

"We kicked ass… before we actually kicked each other's asses." Jake said as he opened the door with his shirt still off. Ryder stood up as Jake exited the bathroom. He quickly glanced at Jake's chest as Jake put the shirt over his head and pulled it on all the way. Ryder wanted to be just friends with Jake but the dreams he has had made him curious so when he got chances to look at Jake without a shirt on he took them to make sure he didn't want more. He thought Jake was ripped and good looking but he didn't feel a sexual desire for him… well he didn't think he did. "Ok, let's walk over to your place that way you can take a shower and then we can talk to your parents about catering the anniversary and then maybe go check on our job applications."

"Sounds good!" Ryder said and the two teens left the house. They got to Ryder's a few minutes later. "You can get a snack from the kitchen while I shower."

"Yeah!" Jake went into the kitchen as Ryder went upstairs. Jake walked in to find Nellie in the kitchen. "You seem to be here more then Ryan."

"Hey Jake, yeah, I'm just waiting for him to get home." Nellie said.

"Where is he?" Jake said as he took some chips out to eat.

"He went shopping with his new… someone after school." Nellie said, she knew Ryder told Jake Ryan was gay but she didn't feel comfortable confirming it and telling him he had a boyfriend and she still wasn't a huge fan of Jake. She liked him better but she was still not on board, she was happy that Ryder had a friend though.

"He has a new boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I highly suggest you don't go to other people's house and ask about something that's none of your business." Nellie said sternly and Jake was surprised.

"This is my friend's house and I was just wondering, I'm not telling anyone about Ryder and you so I thought that would get me points with you."

"It has and I do like you better then I did when I first met you I just don't want to tell you anything that's not my business to tell… plus like I said it isn't your business either."

"It was just a question… just making small talk." Jake said. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You have really changed for the better."

"It's Ryder."

"Yeah, he definitely changes things." Nellie said as she looked to the ground.

"If it makes you feel better he has talked about you romantically less the past couple weeks."

"If he wasn't my best friend's brother that would make me feel worse… it still does but it's a good thing." Nellie said faking a smile at the end. "Do you mind if I just talk to you about it for a minute? You are the only other person that knows."

"Will it give me points with you?" Jake joked and she smiled. "Yeah, we can talk about it."

"Thanks… and like I said this is only because you're the only other person I can talk to about it. I usually tell Ryan everything but for obvious reasons I can't tell him this." Nellie said not making much eye contact with Jake, who nodded for her to start talking. "You know what no, never mind." She sighed.

"I won't tell anyone, not even Ryder. I want to be friendlier to Ryan and you because I started off on the wrong foot with you two."

Nellie was silent for a second while looking into Jake's eyes. "You won't tell anyone, not even Ryder?"

"I just said I wouldn't tell him."

"Ok, well what I was going to say is it happened so fast… my crush on Ryder and it turned into more then a crush even more quickly. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about him and his handsome face and soft lips and his hard body." Nellie said, again not making much eye contact with Ryder's friend. Jake just stood there and listened attentively. "I think it's because I've never had a good boyfriend and he is just so nice. My ex boyfriend… his name is Hunter."

"Wait Hunter?" Jake interrupted. "Hunter Clarington?"

Nellie sighed. "Yes, Warbler Hunter Clarington. I broke up with him like a month ago… he was pressuring me into losing my virginity to him. He was really pressuring me a lot and I was sick of it. Plus, he went to rival school to your Glee club and he was just a douchebag… I was pretty much only into him for his looks. We dated from June to November and he had some other good qualities but not much."

"That guys a douche… you deserve better. Why did you even stick with him for that long?"

"I was comfortable with it. I was scared of change; I wanted a real romantic relationship where I wasn't a beard. Yes it was my idea to be Ryan's beard but it still felt nice to have a real relationship." Nellie said.

"See what you did there?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"You admitted Ryan was gay to me, that means you trust me more."

"Whatever, let's stop talking about Hunter and get back to Ryder." Nellie said although she knew Jake was right, she trusted him more after the two-minute conversation they had. "Ryder is so sweet and adorable, I think that's the reason I'm falling so fast for him. I do think about kissing him again and I want to but I've been fighting those urges and I will hopefully have the strength to continue to do so. Thank you for listening, I know it wasn't much but it was still nice to talk about."

"You're welcome! I think you can get through this, you're a strong girl." Jake smiled, he wasn't that good at giving advice but he said what he could.

"Thank you! Anyway, where is Ryder?"

"He's in the shower."

"Oh thank you for that visual." Nellie said sarcastically and they both laughed.

"Ryder and I actually have something we want to do."

"Please tell me it doesn't have to do with the shower." Nellie said with a smile on her face and Jake chuckled.

"No. That's for you and him!" Jake joked and noticed Nellie frowned. "Sorry, I joke about it with Ryder sometimes so I just… never mind. Sorry."

"It's ok, anyway what is it you two want to do?"

"We want to cater your fakaversary."

Nellie looked at him shocked. "First of all, technically it's real because it's the anniversary of when we first told each other we loved each other as friends and second… you want to cater it?"

"Yes, like wait on you two and Ryan's parents and maybe cook the food, I don't really know how that works. Oh and technically it's fake because your telling everyone else it's the anniversary of you two dating." Jake said sarcastically.

"Don't argue with me!" Nellie said and pointed her finger at Jake.

"Just kidding!"

"I was too!" She said as she smiled. "Anyway, we will talk about it, I assume you guys are doing it for money."

"Yes we are!"

"What are you two talking about?" Ryder asked as he walked in.

"Catering their anniversary." Jake said as he looked at Ryder, who walked over with his hair still a little wet.

"What do you say Nell?" Ryder said as he leaned on the counter in front of her.

Nellie stared at Ryder and his wet hair, which made him all the more appealing. "I think it's a good idea and it makes it more romantic to have personal caterers. Kind of over the top but people hire caterers for parties, this just happens to be a dinner with Ryan and his parents not a party. I'm on board!" Nellie said as she smiled at Ryder.

"Yes!" Ryder said as he jumped and moved his arms in excitement.

"You're such a dork!" Nellie said while she giggled.

"I don't care, we need the money for a batman box set."

"Not helping you be any less dorkier."

"Well it's gonna be fun too, we get to test out being waiters."

"Yeah I guess. Any luck on the job search?" Nellie asked.

"We ruled out Breadstix weeks ago because of the fight we had there…" Ryder said but Jake interrupted.

"I punched you, it wasn't much of a fight!" Jake said.

"Haha whatever!" Ryder said and pushed Jake's head playfully. Nellie giggled. "Anyway, we are going to check on our applications sometime this week at the Lima Bean and Sheets N' Things."

"Good plan! So Ryder how is the special class?"

"You ask me that like everyday!" Ryder said.

"I know but I care about you and your education, I want to make sure you're ok because I love you." Nellie said and looked into Ryder's eyes as he looked back. There was an awkward silence for several seconds. Both of their hearts pounded as they looked at each other. For two weeks they kind of didn't have any awkwardness but now that Nellie talked about it with Jake she was more aware of the feelings. Jake cleared his throat.

"Yeah the class is good." Ryder said awkwardly. He looked at Nellie in aw, it was wrong but he couldn't help being into her. He wondered if he would ever get over her, that's how he felt in that moment; that he was so into her that it would be hard to not be into her. Nellie felt the same way; he was just too adorable and nice.

Nellie needed to be the more mature one so she cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go wait for Ryan in the living room. I'm glad you're doing ok about your dyslexia Ryder, and when you are ready to tell your parents feel free to talk to me about it… maybe Ryan and I can be there if you want." Nellie said and as she walked past him she lifted her hand up to rub his shoulder for support but decided against it and walked out. Ryder looked at her as she left; she left with a confused and sad face.

"Those were the most awkward moments of my life." Jake said.

"Me too man!" Ryder said, fazed by his feelings for Nellie.

"Are you ok?" Jake said and set his hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Yeah, just more confused then ever. My feelings for her continue to grow no matter how wrong it is. It doesn't matter what we are doing, whether I'm laughing at her jokes, just asking how she is, or just making small talk I feel this feeling in my stomach… the feeling of love. I tried to hide it for the past couple weeks and that's why I haven't talked with you about it, also because guys don't always talk about that stuff, but the feeling has always been there. I had a crush on her since I met her and the feelings have been growing, they've been growing rapidly especially since the kiss. Kissing her was one of the best moments of my life." Ryder said. Jake grinned and patted his hand onto Ryder's shoulder, his hand had been there through the whole talk.

"It's going to be ok! Unrequited love or in this case a love that is wrong is tough. I know it's probably not exactly the example you're looking for but Marley, we both liked her and she liked both of us but there was a time when we had to choose friendship or her… and as extremely cheesy as it is we chose friendship and we are both better because of it. We chose the right path and now Marley is our friend, so sometimes choosing what's right can eventually be better then what you want. Did that make since or not because I'm not that great with advice?"

"That was great advice dude." Ryder said with a smile on. "It's still hard on me to want Nellie."

"And it will be, it wasn't easy for us at first, we hated each other because we both liked Marley but we got through it and I think we can both agree we are the best bros either of us have had." Jake said and pounded Ryder's arm.

"Yeah!" Ryder agreed. "Wow have you changed, you went from thinking you're a bad ass to this cool guy who would give his friend a pep talk."

"Being open with emotions isn't always an option with me though, boys usually hide them away but we need our broments. Don't tell anyone how kind I really am. And if you really need to talk about something, you can talk to me, don't keep everything bottled in dude!"

"Thanks Jake! It goes both ways, you know I was a loner before you and Glee club but I'm trying to fit in more and actually trying to be more social. I'm not sure what it takes to be an amazing friend but I'm learning."

"You're crazy, you know how to be a good friend because you are the best friend I've had."

"You are too!" Ryder said and he wanted to hug Jake but sharing feelings was already unordinary for two boys to do and hugging was even more unordinary. Ryder wasn't a stereotypical boy though, he felt hugging and sharing feelings would be ok, just not too much. He knew Jake probably wouldn't want a hug but then again this talk and the things Jake said surprised him. Ryder held out his hand and Jake slapped it and they pulled each other in for a hug. "Thanks again!" Ryder said as he held Jake's firm body for a few seconds.

"No problem!" Jake said while they let out of the hug. Then they heard a knock at the door. Ryder and Jake walked to the door as Nellie did the same.

"Maybe Ryan forgot his keys." Nellie said as she opened the door.

"Hey Nellie, I thought that was your car outside!" The boy on the other side of the door said.

"Shit!" Nellie said. "Hunter go away!"

"No! I need to talk to you." Hunter said and walked inside.

"Dude you need to go!" Jake said to Hunter.

"What is he doing here?" Ryder asked confused.

"No I don't _dude_!" Hunter said to Jake and then looked at Ryder. "And I dated your brother's bff for months."

Nellie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ryder it wasn't… I didn't even really like him!" Nellie said.

"Then why did you stay with me for so long?" Hunter asked and Nellie was getting really pissed.

"Leave!" Jake said while he grabbed Hunter's arm forcefully.

"I can fight you man!" Hunter said and hit Jake's hand away. "I'm not weak like a fag!" Hunter looked at Nellie as he said fag because he had a feeling Ryan was gay. Ryder started to go at him but Jake already punched Hunter to the ground. Nellie gasped.

"Don't use that word! I use to think it was all fun and games and that saying the word gay didn't mean anything but it does, it offends people you freaking douchebag." Jake said and Ryder was happy to hear Jake say that. Hunter got up and lunged at Jake. The two fell onto the stairwell as Hunter was swinging at Jake. Ryder grabbed Hunter off of his friend and threw him at the front door.

"Hunter just leave!" Nellie screamed.

"Why?" Hunter said as he stood up. "I really liked you Nellie. Are you fucking these two?" Nellie was appalled. "Oh wait, you wouldn't give it up for me so I highly doubt you would screw either of them over me."

"Get out!" Nellie screamed louder and Ryder lunged at Hunter and tackled him to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Ryder yelled and punched Hunter, who pushed Ryder off of him and punched him. Jake grabbed Hunter off of his friend and punched him and he fell right back onto the stairs.

"Get out and leave Nellie, Ryder, and me alone!" Jake yelled.

Hunter stood up and Ryder stood next to Jake in case he wanted to fight still. "Leave!" Nellie said. "You come in here, profess that you like me and then insult me and fight them, you are pathetic Hunter and I should never have gone out with you. And I know you have some sick obsession with me, this is the first time you came here but I think that you two should know that he comes to my house a lot, trying to get me back." Nellie said almost in tears. "And don't you dare insult Ryan again, you don't know him."

"I really like you Nellie!" Hunter said as he panted.

"Tough shit!" Nellie said and Ryder chuckled. Hunter looked at him with an evil stare on his face.

"I'm with her, leave us alone and don't you dare ever make fun of my brother again." Ryder said.

"And if you really liked me you would not stalk me, insult me, or beat up my friends. Get out before I call the police to get you out." Nellie said sternly.

"Fine, but I'm going to see these two at Regionals." Hunter said and then snickered. "Oh wait, no I'm not." Jake clenched his fists and Ryder grabbed his arm to hold him. "How is that girl anyway? Oh sorry… girls, the one you pushed and the one that fainted, how are they?" Jake clenched his fists tighter, Ryder and him wanted to lunge at Hunter again. "No words or do you only know lame Korean words because you do lame songs!"

Ryder and Jake were trying to keep quiet and still so Nellie spoke. "I'm sorry and a song about blowjobs and a song by a boy band that teen girls are obsessed with is considered good?" Nellie said with a grin on her face.

"We won and that's what matters… and some of the Warblers like One Direction."

"I'm not a fan of them, I mean I think they are good but still, it doesn't seem like a song you would pick."

"It's not and anyway the judges were clueless about Whistle."

"Whatever just leave." Nellie said. "Leave them alone. They are happy to still have the Glee club while you probably wouldn't be content with losing."

"Give me one more chance!" Hunter pleaded.

"You are crazy to think that I would after what just happened." Nellie said and Ryan walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Ryan said. "Ryder are you bleeding?" Ryan looked at Hunter. "What did you do?" Ryan grabbed out a small towel and wiped Ryder off.

"I came here to get Nellie back and…" Hunter said.

Ryan turned around. "She is never taking you back, get out of my house! Ryder are you ok! Jake he got you too?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" Jake said giving Hunter the evil stare. Then Jake noticed that Ryder's mom was pulling into the driveway. "Dude, your mom's here!"

"Crap! Jake, bring Ryder upstairs to his room and get yourself cleaned off, I don't want them to see the blood!" Ryan said. Jake and Ryder ran upstairs and Ryan walked right in front of Hunter. "Leave now, go out the back."

"Why is so important she doesn't see me?" Hunter asked with a grin on his face.

Nellie rolled her eyes and grabbed Hunter's arms. "Please Hunter, I'm sorry about this… even though it's not my fault but we weren't meant to be and you're a jerk, like a real douchebag." Nellie said.

"Nell, you're suppose to be talking him into leaving not getting him more angry." Ryan said.

"If I kiss you right now, will you leave out the backdoor?" Nellie asked.

"No, you give me another chance and I'll prove to you on the next date that I can be a good person." Hunter said.

"No." Nellie said immediately.

"Well then good luck explaining to Mrs. Lynn who I am, why I'm here, and why I have blood on me."

"Or why you have this on you." Ryan said and picked up something off the ground. It was a needle to inject something into a person. "You on drugs? Because I can call the police."

Hunter sighed. "I'm not on drugs, give me that back!"

"If you leave out the backdoor right now and don't come back to this house again, you can have this back and we won't say a thing!" Ryan said.

"You have backbone man!" Hunter said and paused. "Fine!" Hunter said and took the needle and walked out the back.

"Thank god!" Nellie said.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't finding out that you had a boyfriend and are really only my beard today." Ryan said and hugged Nellie who hugged back relieved. Mrs. Lynn walked in.

"Hey you two!" She said.

"Hey mom!" Ryan said.

"Hi Mrs. Lynn." Nellie said.

"How are two today?"

"Great!" Nellie and Ryan said.

Ryder and Jake were both in the bathroom wiping their faces off. They both had their shirts off because there was blood on them and they were using those to wipe their faces off so they didn't get blood on any towels. "Well that was intense!" Jake said to break the tension.

"Yeah, did you know that Hunter and her dated?" Ryder asked.

"How could I?"

"The way you jumped in right away and said you need to go made it seem like you knew something." Ryder said and Jake was silent for a few seconds. "C'mon man, you can be honest… did she tell you something while I was in the shower?"

Jake sighed. "It slipped out that she dated him." Jake said and then thought of a lie. "I asked her about us catering the anniversary and it slipped out that she dated Hunter." Jake didn't want to tell Ryder what Nellie said about him because he promised he wouldn't and he wanted to start respecting promises more.

"Why would she date him?" Ryder asked as more of a rhetorical question.

"Um she didn't say why." Jake lied. "But I guess you found another person you can get mad enough at to punch. It has to do with the girls you like; Kitty and I with Marley and Hunter was bothering Nellie."

"Yeah you're right!" Ryder said and opened the bathroom door and looked out into the hall before crossing to his room. Jake followed Ryder. Ryder got out two shirts and handed one to Jake.

"Thanks dude!" Jake said as the two got the shirts on. They went downstairs to the kitchen to see Ryan, Nellie, and Mrs. Lynn talking.

"Hey mom!" Ryder said.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Good! Jake and I…" Ryder said and Jake waved at Mrs. Lynn, who smiled and waved back. "are going to go and check on our job applications."

"Good, do you need a ride?" Mrs. Lynn asked.

"We can drive them!" Nellie said. "But first, they want to talk about something." Nellie said and looked at Ryder.

"Um Jake and I want to cater Nellie and Ryan's anniversary on Friday." Ryder said. "For money."

"I think it's a good idea!" Ryan said. "They can get experience and we don't have to hire anyone."

"Well you would be hiring us!" Ryder said.

"Yeah but it won't be official, there isn't a Jyder company is there? It can also be fun working with a friend like that. When Nellie and I first got our jobs at Target we enjoyed working with each other… we still do enjoy it but it was really fun when we started it because it was new and we could be around each other more often." Ryan said.

"Plus you look amazing in red!" Nellie said and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryder looked down and his shirt was red, Jake noticed and grunted.

"I think it's a good idea! I mean it will already be weird because your father and I will be at the table with you but still. I mean we wanted to be there because we really are happy Ryan has such a sweetheart for a girlfriend. I know I praise her a lot but Nellie we have liked you since you first came into Ryan's life as a friend, we couldn't be more happy that you two are dating."

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn."

"It's everyone's opinion, right Ryder?" Mrs. Lynn asked.

"Yeah…" Ryder said awkwardly. "She is a great girl and Ryan is lucky to have her, as she is lucky to have him." Ryder smiled at Nellie and Ryan, who smiled back.

"From what I know about her she's pretty great!" Jake said.

Nellie cleared her throat. "Well thanks everyone." Ryder nodded at her.

"So yes is my answer, you two can cater the event. So that means you are cooking all the food right?"

"Yes!" Ryder said.

"Great!" Mrs. Lynn said.

"Wait, do we really want two fifteen year old boys cooking the food we are going to eat?" Nellie asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure it will be good!" Mrs. Lynn said but actually thought that was a true worry. She decided she would help the boys cook before the dinner.

The four teens left the house. "Nellie are you ok?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah I am now that Hunter is gone. How are your faces?"

"Good, luckily he's not that hard of a puncher." Ryder said. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine Ryder!" Nellie said.

"Don't worry Nellie, we won't let him get near you again." Ryan said and they got into his car and drove off. There was no new information about their applications at either places but they were being processed. But it was ok because they would at least be able to make money on Friday and have a good time as well.

_The poll for this story is back up on my profile! Please vote! I am now taking a break from my other stories to focus on this one exclusively. The break will be the rest of March and all of April at least. __**Remember, chapter six was updated immediately after this one!**_

_Also, Sam and Brittany are not dating in my story, they are just really good friends!_


	6. An Anniversary To Remember

_*******IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW. IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW. IMPORTANT INFORMATION BELOW.*******_

_**TWO CHAPTERS WERE UPDATED ONE AFTER THE OTHER, AT PRETTY MUCH THE SAME TIME! MAKE SURE YOU READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (CHAPTER 5)! **  
_

_*******IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOVE. IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOVE. IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOVE.*******_

_I edited the above in there like that because more people have read the 6th chapter and I don't want the 5th chapter to go unnoticed. I'm sorry for me repeating this so much but I knew some people would not notice it because they may just open the top email notification and think that's the only update or just go to the last chapter when you notice a new one is up. So go back and read chapter 5 if you haven't please._

Friday came pretty quickly and Ryder was at his special class after school, waiting for it to be time to leave. "Ok Ryder, time is up. You are improving immensely, I am so very proud of you." Mrs. Penkala said.

"Thank you, I'm happy to hear that."

"You should be! Have you told your parents yet?"

"No… I'm afraid because, as you know, my dad is a Ph.D."

"I guarantee they will only want to help you. I'm happy to speak to them about it, after you tell them of course."

"I know, and you've told me that before and I'm so happy that I have so much support from my teachers, my brother, and my friends on this, well the ones that know, but I need more time to think it all through and finally tell my parents."

"That's great! Well again, good job today and I will see you next week." Mrs. Penkala said.

"See you next week!" Ryder smiled and left the room. He walked into Marley out in the hall. "Hey!"

"Hey, how was it in there?" She asked as her heart fluttered from seeing him.

"It's going good, she said I'm improving immensely."

"That's great!" Marley exclaimed and squeezed his arm.

"Yeah it is. Um, you're here late!"

"Well actually, I didn't tell anyone yet but I just had my first appointment with a professional about my eating disorder."

Ryder's face lit up because he was so happy for her. "Congratulations!" He exclaimed and hugger her. He lifted her up as he hugged her and twirled her around as they laughed.

"Wow, I can actually be lifted up."

"Hey, don't do that. You were never fat or overweight at all, I thought you were going to be more confident with yourself."

"I am… I just said that because I wanted to hear you say that!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well what I said was true, what you said was false and you shouldn't say that, not even if you're joking. You are a beautiful and talented girl Marley." Ryder said and Marley smiled at him. She was so happy to hear him out of all people telling her that.

"Thank you, that's nice to hear. I'm glad we put the drama behind us, and Jake, you, and I remained friends. You are the most stable friend in my life I think, well besides Unique but you have been looking out for me more, even when I thought you weren't."

"No problem. I'm glad we are friends too." Ryder said and Jake walked around the corner.

"Hey you two!" Jake said as he smiled brightly carrying two cups from the Lima Bean. "Marley, I would have gotten you a hot chocolate but I didn't know you would be here." Jake could barely hold in the excitement and Ryder wondered what he was excited about.

"It's fine! A bunch of Glee kids and I are going out to dinner and then to a movie… actually you two are invited, we just decided earlier and I wanted to ask you."

"We have something tonight, we are catering my brother's anniversary." Ryder said and grabbed a cup from Jake and took a sip. "You can have a sip of mine if you want."

"No, it's an early dinner, Sam's picking me up in a few minutes actually. I had to come back to get some books. Jake, I need to tell you the good news."

"I actually have some pretty damn good news myself!" Jake said.

"I do too!" Ryder said.

"Jake you go first!" Marley said.

"So Ryder, we asked the other day about our applications at the Lima Bean and Sheets N' Things. Well today, I went to the Lima Bean to get the hot chocolates and the manager told me they are going to call both of us for an interview!" Jake said smiling as brightly as ever.

"Oh my god!" Ryder said and jumped up and down. "We got an interview."

"That's amazing!" Marley said and the three hugged. "Congrats!"

"Thanks Marley!" The two boys said at the same time and hit their cups together.

"Celebratory sip!" Ryder said and held his cup out for her. "You have good news too so you need this sip!"

"Fine." Marley said and giggled. She actually wanted to because his lips had been on the cup. She took a sip of it and handed it back. "Thanks."

"Marley you go next!" Jake said.

"Well Ryder knows, but I just got back from my first appointment about my bulimia." Marley said and Jake smiled. He was happy she was getting the help she needed and that it wasn't worse. "We actually put the money together and got an appointment as early as we could, they called last night and said they could start taking me on Fridays. Today we just talked about everything that happened and they gave advice. I'm excited that this is happening. They showed me how bad bulimia could really get and it almost made me cry. I'm so thankful for you two because you two really helped me, well you tried to and I think it could have gotten worse without your support." Marley said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, you are on the road to recovery. It's not going to be a long and painful road like other people with bulimia so we are thankful for that. You are getting through this and we are proud of you." Ryder said with both of his hands on her shoulders while he looked into her eyes.

"What he said!" Jake said and Marley giggled as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you! Ryder you share your news." Marley said.

"Mrs. Penkala said I have improved immensely and that she is super proud of me."

"Alright man!" Jake said and high fived him. "Let's see if she's right… spell immensely." Jake snickered.

"You can be a douche sometimes!" Ryder said and pushed him playfully.

Finn rounded the corner ready to leave. "Hey guys, what are you still doing here?" Finn asked.

"I just go out of my dyslexia class and Marley just had to pick up some books, Jake's just picking me up. What are you doing here, all you're in charge of is Glee club?" Ryder said.

"I've been putting together a few assignments, and still wondering how the Warblers got away with doing Whistle at a competition." Finn said.

"We saw Hunter the other day and he said the judges wouldn't know what it was about anyway." Jake said and then a thought came to his mind. "How is team Hudsman Roselynn doing?"

"What?" Ryder said.

"Huds for Hudson." Jake said and pointed at Finn. "Man for me, Puckerman." He motioned at himself. "Rose for Marley and Lynn is you." Jake pointed at Marley and then Ryder.

"We are good but why?" Ryder asked.

"Well we kicked ass getting the Glee club back together, now we can work together to get back into the competition." Jake said.

"The judges didn't know what Whistle was about, if we tell the Nationals Board they could disqualify the Warblers!" Marley said.

"Exactly Marley!" Jake said enthusiastically and held his hand up. Marley jumped into the air and energetically high fived him.

"Yes that's gonna work!" Ryder said.

"Damn right it is!" Jake said and high fived his friend.

"Guys, there is one problem." Finn said. "We were disqualified as well so the win would just go to The Rosedale Mennonites."

"They should be disqualified for singing lame songs." Ryder said.

"We sung Gangnam Style dude!" Jake said. "No offense Finn but that was an awful choice."

"I know that now, the dancing was good but it isn't exactly a good song, I was just playing off the popularity of it. But it doesn't fix our problem."

"What if we told the Nationals Board that She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain is about a girl sexually cumming on a dude's junk and that mountain is just a cover word?" Jake asked.

"Just no!" Finn said.

"Well if we at least get the Warbler's disqualified then we get back at Hunter." Jake said. "Long story short he's a jerk."

"Listen, I'm the teacher, I shouldn't be teaching you to do wrong." Finn said. "If this was last year I would be all for it, but I'm your leader now so I don't want you guys to do this if it's just for revenge."

"But they did something wrong!" Jake said.

"We don't know if doing inappropriate songs is against the rules." Finn said.

"Well than I guess we are just Man Roselynn."

"Maybe Puckerman Roselynn is better!" Ryder said.

"Yeah you're right, Man Roselynn just makes us sound like we are a man named Roselynn." Jake said.

"But I don't think we should seclude Finn from our group, he is right that we wouldn't win if we get the Warblers disqualified." Ryder said.

"Thanks Ryder!" Finn said.

"Ryder, Hunter hurt Nellie emotionally and he hurt us physically, let's do what we know is right!" Jake said.

Ryder sighed. "You're right, revenge or not they need to be punished for doing something we think might be wrong."

"There he is!" Jake patted Ryder on the shoulder.

"I just care that Glee is back… but I need to redeem myself for helping in losing Sectionals so I'm with you two."

"First of all, you didn't help in losing, I did that because we were disqualified for violence on stage. Second I'm glad you are with us on this." Ryder said.

"If you guys really believe in this then I guess I'm behind you." Finn said after thinking about it. "But like I said we don't know if singing inappropriate songs can disqualify someone."

"Well, we will talk about it more Monday morning." Jake said. "Ryder and I have to go!"

"Yeah Sam just texted me, he's here!" Marley said.

"Congrats again Marley, you are going to be fine and see you Monday team Hudsman Roselynn… well Lynn and I are going to be together but see you two Monday." Jake said and Ryder waved to Marley and Finn and walked off with Jake.

The next few hours were all about preparing the dinner, with Mrs. Lynn's help. "Well I want to say again congrats on the job interviews, Lima Bean would be lucky to have such hard working boys. You did great with this meal and setting the table, I helped but you two actually exceeded my expectations." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Well mom, you should know I'm a good cook because of all those mother days and birthdays I cooked you breakfast." Ryder joked; he knew he wasn't the best.

"Don't even joke, they were ok, better then what a lot of my other friend's kids were making them. Anyway it's the thought that counts!" Mrs. Lynn said and kissed Ryder's head.

"Mom!" Ryder said while he started to get red and Jake just smiled.

"Sorry, I meant!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Ry, my baby!" She joked and Ryder chuckled as he covered his red face. Jake laughed. "I'm going to check the table." She rubbed her hand through Ryder's hair and left out the double swinging doors.

"Is something wrong little baby Ry?" Jake joked and squeezed his friend's cheeks.

"Hey watch it or I'll start calling you Jakey Bakey!"

"Why would you name me after my stoner neighbor?" Jake chuckled.

A half-hour later Nellie, Ryan, Mr. Lynn, and Mrs. Lynn were sitting down at the dining room table. The parents were across from each other on each end and Nellie and Ryan were sitting next to each other on the opposite side from the door to the kitchen so Jake and Ryder could serve from that end. Jake and Ryder served them wine first. They went back into the kitchen and Jake opened another bottle of wine. He took some sips from it and handed it to Ryder. "I'm ok!"

"Drink it!" Jake demanded. Ryder rolled his eyes and took some sips of it. "Thanks, I mean I changed my personality a lot since I met you so you owe me this; sharing a drink together."

"I know, I don't mind the taste as much as I use to. Plus my heart is racing right now!"

"It's the adrenaline from doing something wrong." Jake said and took more sips of it. Ryder went to grab it but as both of their hands were wrapped around it Jake set it on the counter. They held their hands there. "We can't have too much! We need to be alert and not mess this up." Jake let go of the bottle as did Ryder.

"Yeah you're right. Is it wrong a part of me wants to mess it up?"

"Man, I know it hurts… we've been through this but you know it's wrong, she knows it's wrong, I know it's wrong… it is wrong. I don't know how but you have to let her go. It would be extremely wrong to break them up and do anything with your brother's best friend. I'm not that great a person, at least I didn't use to be, and even I know that. You're whipped but you will get over her." Jake said and decided to let Ryder have another sip of wine. "With my help and some help from this." He held the bottle up and Ryder took a few more sips. "I mean we aren't fighting over Marley anymore and we both liked her, maybe still do but we put that aside… I believe you can put this aside as well. Now let's give them their salads and rolls and if you want we can come back in here and talk. I swear you are the only boy I would do heart to heart with." Jake said and they took the bread and salad out. Ryder looked at Nellie while he was out there and he felt pitiful because he couldn't have her… even more pitiful that he would even crush on his brother's best friend and beard. Nellie looked up at him and smiled before looking back at Ryan. Ryder and Jake went back into kitchen.

"Damn it!"

"Ryder, you're killing my good mood right now!"

"I'm sorry but it sounded fun but this sucks, I can't stop thinking about how this is a reminder of how wrong my crush on her is, and how wrong the kisses were." Ryder gripped the side of the counter.

"Shit dude, you are really broken up about this." Jake said and grabbed the bottle and shoved it at him. "Drink."

Ryder took a sip. "It's just for years I had a crush on her, she's my first crush and it grew, like I said before, rapidly when we kissed. Sometimes lately all I can think about is her." Ryder said and thought that about the other thing he thought about a lot; his friendship with Jake and the sex dreams he had about him. He hasn't had a sex dream in weeks but he still wondered if it meant anything and about the feeling Jake gives him sometimes.

"Stop. Bro to bro I understand and the only thing you can do is ignore it as best as you can. What did I tell you the other day that you told me was great advice? Sometimes choosing what is right is better then choosing what you want. You just need to survive the hard parts and it could be worth it, no, it _will _be worth it." Jake said and Ryder nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"Now can you please stop being a sad sack because I hate seeing my bro like this?"

"I'll try." Ryder said, forcing in a smile.

"Yeah! I'm going to check if they need anything, you stay in here… try not to finish all of that!" Jake joked and left.

The boys drank throughout the night and served the meal and then the dessert.

"So Nellie and Ryan, how is to be young and in love?" Mr. Lynn asked while Ryder and Jake served dessert.

"Nell you go first!" Ryan said and set his hand on top of hers on the table. They have played the boyfriend and girlfriend thing especially well tonight.

"Love is a lot of things to a lot of different people." Nellie said, glancing at Ryder and then at Ryan. "To love means you get happy whenever you see or talk to them and you want to be with them so much and share anything with them and trust them with that information." Ryder looked at Nellie as she spoke. Jake stepped on his foot to snap him out of it. "It's so much more than that as well, it's too big of word for me to explain. But I know it applies for Ry!" Nellie smiled at Ryan and they kissed on the lips. Ryder felt jealousy take over him all of a sudden, but he needed to listen to Jake and not think about it.

"What does it mean to you Ry?" Mrs. Lynn asked.

"It means a lot of things…" Ryder started and everyone looked at him. "To my brother, and he will explain!" Ryder said awkwardly when he realized his mom wasn't asking him. Nellie hid a small giggle but Ryder noticed it and he thought it was adorable.

"Thank you for that introduction Ryder." Ryan said.

"You deserve one!" Ryder chuckled.

"I think Nellie described it the way I would have. I love her so much, that's what I know. Love is when you find someone beautiful no matter what their flaws may be. It's who you want to spend the rest of your life with at that moment. And at that moment you are sure about yourself and them." Ryan smiled and kissed Nellie.

"Excellent! I have a fun idea! Since Ryder and Jake are in the Glee club they should sing a song for you two." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Oh no we couldn't!" Ryder said. He really didn't want to sing a love song right now.

"Please, we are celebrating Ryan and Nellie's love. We approved of Nellie when we first met her and we want to let her know that." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Um sorry…" Ryder said.

"Ryder, aren't you happy for your brother? Plus we can hear you sing which we haven't before. You didn't even know you could sing until that former student got you to. You found you could and you joined the Glee club."

"Mom, you know you saw me in Grease, don't pretend you didn't hear me sing." Ryder said.

"Yes I know but I want you to sing now! What if we pay you a little more?"

"Mom, I don't want to!"

"C'mon Ryder, I wouldn't mind!" Ryan said. "Nell, we want to hear him sing right?"

Nellie looked at Ryder. "If he doesn't want to then he doesn't have to!" Nellie stuck up for Ryder.

"You're right Nellie." Mrs. Lynn said. "Sorry for trying to push you!"

"It's ok, sorry I just don't have it in me." Ryder said and went into the kitchen and Jake followed.

"Good job, I think you would have gotten too emotional with Nellie if you sung a song. I'm glad you are trying what I told you."

"Yeah me too! You've been great to me tonight… well everyday."

"Don't mention it! You're my bro."

"Let's go clear any other dishes." Ryder said and they went back out and noticed Nellie went to the bathroom. Ryder took some dinner plates and went back into the kitchen. Jake rushed in, turned the faucet on and gave Ryder a look.

"I know what you're thinking. Go talk to her and I'll go back out and get the rest of the dishes, they will just think you're in here doing the dishes. But don't make a move on her, just talk." Jake said and went back out there. Ryder went around the corner out the doors to the hallway and walked in front of the bathroom door. Nellie was in there wiping her eyes because she cried a little on her way to the bathroom. He heard her sniffles. She exited the bathroom and faced him, she was about to gasp but he covered her mouth and held his finger to his mouth.

"Shh." He made the sound because they were right around the corner from the dining room.

"We can't!" She whispered.

"That's not what I'm back here for… I mean I want to kiss you so bad right now and all throughout the night but we can't… we really need to stop this now. I don't want to but I at the same time I do. I really like you Nellie, I love you as a friend but we started becoming more then that weeks ago. So we need to try to end this permanently." He whispered.

"I feel the same way, I've always felt that way where I want you but at the same time it's always been wrong."

"So, you go back to your anniversary and we will go back to being friends, family even and try our hardest to keep this behind us."

She nodded with a fake smile on her face and he did the same. He turned around and walked back to the kitchen and she walked back to the table.

"They are dismissing us for the night!" Jake said as he finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Well I just have to get the dessert dishes first. How did it go?"

"Good!" Ryder said.

"Great, be right back."

"I have an idea for when you come back!" Ryder said with a grin on his face.

"Can't wait!" Jake said and walked out of the kitchen. Ryder heard his phone ring and he answered it.

"Hey!" Marley said through the phone.

"Hi!" Ryder said. "I thought you would be at the movie, or done with it by now."

"Joe cancelled for the first one but he said he could go to this one that's in five minutes so we decided to wait for him. How's the anniversary going?"

"Great, just great!" Ryder said disappointed but Marley didn't pick up the disappointment through the phone. "It's actually just about to end."

"I'm glad it went well!"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Um why exactly are you calling?"

"I wanted to repeat what I said earlier and say that I'm so happy we are friends."

"I'm gonna repeat what I said and say me too!" Ryder smiled a little and so did Marley.

"I just like to let the people in my life know that I care for them a lot. And I really care about you!"

"Me too!" Ryder said and he knew where this was going; Marley still had a crush on him and it was more prevalent in the last couple of weeks. "But we aren't going to date if that's where you are going with this, Jake is my friend and I don't want to ruin that, or our friendship. I'm not the boy that you are meant to love like that, to love means you get happy whenever you see or talk to them and you want to be with them so much and share anything with them and trust them with that information. That can be love for friendships or romantic love, ours is a friendship love. Romantic love feels different. I'd much rather be your friend."

"No me too, but I do like you as more. I guess it's good we had this talk. I wasn't going to ask you out I just was thinking of you and wanted to tell you. I'm sorry if I put you in that position to think that though."

"I'm sorry for having to say that but I really just want to be friends." Ryder said as Jake walked in. "When we find that someone we will know." Ryder looked at Jake and Nellie's laughter filled his head as she laughed in the other room. "But we are young and we don't need to be in love yet."

"Exactly." Marley said. She was sad but at the same time she was happy just being Ryder's friend.

"Well enjoy the movie, see you soon!" Ryder said.

"Wait, it sounds like you might have found that person or have some idea of who it is."

"No I didn't. I mean the friendship part is taking care of. But the romantic portion doesn't need to be taking care of yet." Ryder said, trying to tell himself to give up on Nellie like he just told her he would.

"Well, when you find that someone, good luck and hold them close because they are one lucky person." Marley said.

"Same for you. I better go, enjoy the movie!"

"Thanks!" Marley said and hung up. She walked over to Sam, Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Artie, and Blaine with a fake smile on.

"Thanks again for letting me come!" Tina said.

"Just because you aren't in Glee doesn't mean we aren't still friends!" Marley said.

"That's what I've been saying." Tina said.

"Hanging out in a group is nice Glee or not!" Sam said.

"Groups are ok… well they are better when it's with you guys." Sugar said. "Especially Sam because he is teaching me to become a better singer. Well we are doing our best with it!"

"Sam is awesome, we are blonde besties, Santana and I are breast besties, and Lord Tubbington and I are pussy besties." Brittany said. Everyone just sort of smiled at her because it was just Brittany being Brittany. "Sam, if you dye your hair, we wouldn't be blonde besties anymore." She said and paused. "And if Lord Tubbington's potion he is making works and turns him into a prince then he won't be my pussy bestie anymore. I'm gladding kissing him didn't work, that only works on frogs. Well the frog has to be alive, I kissed a frog in science class once to save it from being dissected but it didn't do anything, that's when I lost all hope in science and stopped attending science classes for a while… and mostly any other class."

"But you're improving this year and that's what matters." Artie said.

"I'm not improving, still none of the frogs I kiss turn into princes." Brittany said.

Joe came over with someone else. "Hey guys, I invited Kitty if that's ok." Joe said.

"Hey y'all." Kitty said.

"Why did you do that?" Marley got upset, even more upset then she was about her talk with Ryder.

"I know you guys don't care for her but Jesus and God believed in second chances and so do I. It's no secret that I've become her friend the past couple weeks so I thought I would integrate her into the group." Joe said.

"You're one of my good friends and you thought it would be ok to bring a girl that manipulated me into an eating disorder into our group."

"Listen Marley, I am sorry and if you want I can just go. Thanks Joe for trying." Kitty said.

"Inviting someone you knew I didn't like is not what a friend would do… it's not what Jesus would have done either. Did Jesus bring God with him to Joseph and Mary's anniversary and say this is the man who really impregnated your wife, enjoy."

"It was an immaculate conception and you clearly don't know Christianity as well as me."

"That's not the point. It was just an example Joe."

"I can see your upset so I'm going to go!" Kitty said and turned around. Marley rolled her eyes and followed her.

"Here is me having a backbone and telling you what I should have a long time ago." Marley started and Kitty turned around shocked. "How dare you use me like that, telling me I was fat when it wasn't true, telling me I had to eat less and purge more. You are not a decent human being and I don't know what you are doing with Joe but do not hurt him. I'm not the insecure one anymore, I see now that maybe you were or are and I don't know why but something must have messed you up so much to make you the stuck up bitch you are today." Marley said, staring at Kitty. Kitty was surprised Marley swore like that. "I'm getting through everything you put me through and I am going to be better because of it, and you will just be you, this sad low life bitch that needs to put others down to make you feel good about yourself. How's that for a backbone?" Marley finished, turned around, and walked back to the group. She couldn't believe she just did that but she needed to stand up to her, it was just so unlike her to do it like that. But everybody has a breaking point. It's just that and the Ryder drama made her mad, plus all the advice from Ryder and Jake to stand up for herself. "Joe, don't ever bring her places with me again, I'm still not forgiving you but I'm thinking you have to choose her or me." Sugar and Joe were outside still while the others went in to get seats already. Marley and Sugar linked arms and walked towards the door; Sugar glanced back at Joe who looked sad and confused. Sugar felt bad for him but it was wrong for him to do that to Marley. Joe looked at Kitty leaving and then at the theater… seconds later he walked into the theater to join the group.

Jake and Ryder walked up to Ryder's room with the bottle of wine. It wasn't even a full one at the beginning of the night but now it was almost three quarters of the way empty between the two of them. They were a little wobbly and they stumbled a lot but they were keeping it together. "What's this big idea of yours?" Jake asked, slurring a little.

"Well I have changed you a little and you have changed me now. We are going to do something daring." Ryder said as he took his own bow tie off and then started working on Jake's.

"Wow, Ryder Lynn is going to be daring!" Jake said.

"Damn right!" Ryder said and closed his bedroom door. He took his sport coat off and threw it on the bed. "Take yours off, it's a warm night for December." Jake took off his sport coat still wondering what Ryder wanted to do. Ryder opened his bedroom window. "Don't almost fall like you did last time, it will be hard because we are a little bit under the influence but don't fall… superman is not good drunk!" Ryder chuckled. "You wanna go first?"

"What are you doing?"

"We are gonna go on a magic carpet ride like in Aladdin." Ryder chuckled.

"Ok dude, if this is how you forget about girls then you need to stop forgetting about them. No I'm kidding but you are acting crazy!"

"We are gonna lay on the roof and drink more of this bottle and talk bro to bro." Ryder said and motioned out the window. Jake climbed out and then up. Ryder did the same while singing Friend Like Me from Aladdin. "It's great to have a friend, you ain't never, ever had a friend like me!" It was easy access to the roof from Ryder's window, well easy enough access. They laid on their backs and looked up to the stars.

"I'm really surprised this was your idea dude, getting up here and everything."

"I told you I get some things from you, I got the badass thing from you."

"You're not a badass, you don't ride a razor scooter." Jake said and they chuckled.

"I know I usually am the one to make that joke but it's gonna get old eventually." Ryder said.

"Hopefully fisting you while white stuff flies everywhere won't!" Jake said and smiled before holding his fist up. Ryder fist bumped him even though the joke may have already gotten old but they didn't care.

"You can fist me whenever you want!" Ryder said and backhanded him softly on the chest. Jake's shirt was unbuttoned a little from taking the bow tie off so Ryder's fist brushed against his skin. Ryder looked over at Jake who looked back at him. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly, not only from the wine and being on a rooftop but also from looking into each other's eyes. Their whole friendship flashed before their eyes as they remembered all the good things they have done for each other and all the fun stuff they have did. The sex dreams didn't even cross Ryder's mind, it was just the friendship and how good they are together and to each other. Then Ryder and Jake both remembered Nellie's definition of love; getting happy when you see that person and being able to tell them everything and trust them fully.

Ryder slowly moved his hand up Jake's neck and across his cheek. Jake didn't back away or shudder in disgust, as a matter of fact Jake turned on his side closer to Ryder. He was now curious to know where this was all headed, it could have been the alcohol but they were both conscious so it wasn't all the alcohol that led to this moment; deep down inside each of them was a curious part that wanted this even though they both just realized it. Ryder rubbed his finger across Jake's lips before finally grabbing Jake's cheeks and pulling him in for a firm kiss. A shiver ran down both of their spines as butterflies fluttered in their stomachs. They started moving their lips more freely and even put their tongues in the other's mouth. They tasted alcohol as they made out vigorously but they also tasted a faint minty taste while their tongues collided and intertwined. Jake pressed his hand onto Ryder's chest and caressed under the top of his shirt. Ryder moved his hands and started tugging on Jake's shirt. Jake tugged on Ryder's shirt with the hand that wasn't underneath it groping his chest. The two teen boys were slowly getting erections as things got hotter. The brunette boy started sloppily unbuttoning his friend's shirt as they made out. He unbuttoned a few buttons before caressing down his chest. Ryder turned on his side all the way so both of them were on their side facing the other. They stopped kissing and Ryder chuckled uncontrollably for no reason. They looked into each other's eyes as their foreheads touched. They were confused about what was happening but they were enjoying it. Both of their shirts were halfway unbuttoned when Jake pulled Ryder's shirt towards him and made out with him again. Ryder started caressed down Jake's chest, over the shirt, until he got to his pants and he rubbed his hand against his friend's clothed member.

"Uh!" Jake let out a grunt before Ryder moved his hand up his friend's thigh, across his butt, and up his back under the shirt. The African American teen rubbed his hand from his friend's cheek to his shoulder and down his back until he stopped on his butt. Jake pulled Ryder closer to him and they both grunted as their clothed erections rubbed up against the other. Ryder forgot about everything while kissing his friend; he forgot about Nellie, Marley, Hunter, Kitty, his dyslexia, and all the other bad things, even good things, in his life. He was in the moment… he was kissing Jake Puckerman and everything in that moment felt right. Jake also forgot about everything else in his life… all the stresses he had although he was confused about what was happening, they both were but they didn't care because they were with each other and had their friendship.

Nellie went upstairs to make sure Ryder was ok with everything. She went into his room and noticed he wasn't there. The boys had closed the window behind them so she didn't notice anything off there. "Ryder!" She called his name but no reply. When Jake grabbed Ryder and pulled him closer the wine bottle rolled off the roof. It hit the gutter and Nellie heard that and looked at the window, where she saw something fall. She opened the window and looked down to see the shattered wine glass on the driveway. Then she looked up to the roof, curious of what could be happening up there.

_Again, the poll for this story is back up on my profile! Please vote!_


	7. Try to Smile

_*********IMPORTANT*********_

_**EVERYBODY PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 5 AND 6, I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING TOO LONG AS ONE SO I SPLIT IT INTO CHAPTER 5 AND 6! I KEEP REPEATING MYSELF BECAUSE STILL A LOT MORE PEOPLE READ CHAPTER 6 AND MISSED CHAPTER 5! SORRY THAT I KEEP REPEATING MYSELF IT'S JUST IMPORTANT! PLEASE CHECK AND THANK YOU.**_

_This is a short chapter also! That's because this was originally going to be the end of the last chapter but I wanted to end that with that cliff hanger. _

Jake and Ryder were making out passionately on the rooftop of Ryder's house. Half of them didn't know what they were doing and maybe they wouldn't even remember this. But they also were curious and were both enjoying this very new thing to both of them very much. Jake was now lying on his back with Ryder on his side with one leg hitched over his friend. The brunette had both of his hands on his friend's cheeks again while they sloppily made out. The Puckerman boy had one arm wrapped around the Lynn boy's back, his hand tugging at the back of his shirt. His other hand was rubbing his friends leg that lay hitched over him.

A loud scream interrupted them and they immediately separated. Ryder looked down the roof with his heart beating rapidly. He quickly buttoned his shirt and took an awkward glance at Jake, who looked down and cleared his throat. Ryder scooted down the roof carefully and saw Nellie hanging onto the gutter. "Shoot!" Ryder said and grabbed her instantly and pulled her up. She held onto him while he pulled her onto the roof. They looked into each other's eyes and they both forgot about everything like he had done with Jake seconds earlier. She lunged her face at his and they made out passionately. Jake looked at them confused as hell about what just happened because it happened so fast. He buttoned up his shirt as he watched Nellie and the boy he was just making out with make out with each other. Ryder felt almost the same thing he felt with Jake just a second ago; but their make out session was cut short even faster by gasps. Nellie and Ryder stopped in a very confused state… that's when they saw Ryan peeking up from Ryder's bedroom window and Mr. and Mrs. Lynn looking up from the front lawn.

"Oh my god!" Ryan gasped with tears in his eyes. It was not acting either for the behalf of their fake relationship; it was real because of the friendship they had. Ryan brought his head back inside and left Ryder's room trying to hold in his tears. Nellie climbed down quickly and followed him.

"Ryan wait, let me explain!" Nellie said in tears. She felt her heart drop as he throat clenched up.

"Explain what, why you would make out with my baby brother?"

Ryder didn't want to climb down; he was so scared about what was about to happen. He wanted to stay up there with Jake and forget about everything again; whether it was through talking, just being there, or making out like before, he wanted to turn back time. "I don't want to go down there!" Ryder said.

"Me neither and I'm not even a part of this, but you need to and everything will be ok eventually… I don't know how but it will be!" Jake said, he was too dazed and confused to give good advice, or even talk.

Ryder nodded. "You should leave right away. See you Monday!" Ryder said, that's all he could think of to say because he was also confused right now, and obviously about to be in big trouble. Ryder climbed down and jumped into his room before heading for the hall. Jake sighed and laid down and just looked up to the stars for a bit.

"You get out of this house now!" Ryder walked out to his dad yelling at Nellie.

"How dare you hurt Ryan like that you little slut!" Mrs. Lynn said. Ryder was shocked, he never thought her mom would talk like that… they did love Ryan, sometimes it seemed they loved him more then they did Ryder.

"I'm so sorry, he saved me, I was about to fall off the roof and he helped me up." Nellie said hysterically crying.

"Get out of my house!" Ryan said as tears streamed down his face, he tried to not cry because he didn't want his parents to think anything but this was a good reason to cry.

"Mom, dad!" Ryder said.

"How could you do that to your brother?" Mr. Lynn yelled. "And to top that off you were drinking?" Jake walked in at that moment. "This scumbag is a bad influence on you." Mr. Lynn yelled as he pointed at Jake.

"Leave him out of this dad, he has nothing to do with this and he is not a scumbag." Ryder stood up for Jake who was just awkwardly standing there.

"You're right, right now you are!" Mr. Lynn yelled. "I mean how stupid are you?"

The room became silent and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Ryder's heart dropped even more when his dad said that. "Dad, he's not stupid!" Ryan still stood up for Ryder because he knew how upset his brother gets when hearing that word.

"You're standing up for him?" Mr. Lynn asked Ryan. "These two are the stupid ones!"

"Mr. Lynn stop!" Jake said quietly yet firmly and everyone looked at Jake.

"Excuse me, you have no right to talk to me like that, I'm calling your mom and she can pick you up and talk to you about underage drinking." He yelled at Jake.

"Honey, we don't need to lecture Jake, she is the disappointment here." Mrs. Lynn said and pointed at Nellie.

"I'm sorry I… I."

"Would you just leave? You ruined our friendship and our relationship two minutes ago and there is nothing you can do or say to fix it right now so you can leave. I never thought I would literally want to cringe when seeing anybody… but right now you make me cringe. Both of you!" Ryan said as more tears streamed down his face. "Really whenever you two started you ruined our friendship." Ryan said looking at Nellie.

"We ended it tonight!" Nellie sobbed.

"I don't kiss people to end relationships but if you want to then kiss my ass." Ryan said. "Get the fuck out of my house!" He said sternly. Nellie knew when Ryan sweared he was at his angriest, especially when he used fuck. Nellie walked down the stairs shaking from sadness. Jake grabbed his coat and bow tie and walked down the stairs and left. Ryan turned to Ryder with a horrid look on his face. Ryder knew it was his turn now. "At the moment I so wish I had the power to kick you out of this house." Ryder stood there with a sad look on his face but his eyes were dry. "I've never been more disappointed in my little brother in my life. I can't believe you would do that to me you little shit!" Ryan was so angry and pissed at the moment and he normally would never say anything like that. Mr. and Mrs. Lynn just stood there and let Ryan yell at his brother. Ryan rolled his eyes and started to walk to his room.

"Give me your phone and you are grounded!" Mrs. Lynn said and took his phone from him. "And Christmas and break is coming up so that sucks for you."

"Oh Christmas, I'll try to be happy about that but who knows, I jut had my heart ripped out by two of the people I care about the most." Ryan scoffed as he walked down the hall.

"Ryan!" Ryder yelled, begging him to talk to him. Ryan just walked into his room and slammed the door shut. "No Ryan!" Ryder screamed and walked towards his room. Mr. Lynn grabbed his son's arm forcefully and pushed him back.

"You are to leave him alone! You've done quite enough." Mr. Lynn said sternly. "We are so disappointed in you Ryder."

"I know! But not as much as I am disappointed in myself." Ryder said and went to his room and shut the door.

"Give us your laptop too!" Mrs. Lynn yelled through the door. Ryder grabbed his laptop, opened the door, and handed it to them. He closed the door again and went to his bed. He grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room in anger. He laid on his back on the bed and looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. He thought about what happened on the roof with Jake and then how everything went downhill from there. He wondered what Jake and Nellie were thinking right now and how to make it up to everyone. As he wondered this one single tear streamed down his face.

"Nellie wait!" Jake said as he followed her out the door after getting yelled out.

"Jake I can't talk right now!" Nellie sobbed.

"Well at least let my mom give you a ride home!"

"I'll walk, it's only a couple blocks down." Nellie was so broken and sad she didn't know what to do or say to anyone.

"No, I'm giving you a ride!" Jake said as his mom pulled up to the house.

"Fine." Nellie gave in. "But please don't tell her if she doesn't know and I'd really rather not talk to you in the car."

"Of course I'm not going to tell her."

"Thank you Jake!" Nellie said trying not to break down in tears again.

"You got it!" Jake said and rubbed her back for support. They got into the car. "Mom, this is Ryder's friend Nellie, she lives right across the street from us, can she get a ride?"

"Of course! Are you ok honey?" Ms. P asked.

"Mom, it's a long story and we both don't want to talk about it." Jake said and nodded at Nellie who faked a smile, although she was glad Jake did that, she couldn't really smile right now.

"Ok." Ms. P said and they drove to Nellie's house.

"Thanks!" Nellie muttered and got out of the car. Ms. P smiled at her and nodded. Jake got out of the car to walk Nellie up the walkway to her front door.

"I'm sorry about what went down tonight." Jake said, kind of stumbling due to the effects of the alcohol.

"I really really don't want to fucking talk abou…" She stopped talking and broke down again. She buried her face into Jake's chest. Jake wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Ms. P watched them in deep worry, wondering what could have happened with Nellie, Mrs. Lynn told her Jake was drinking but they sounded madder about something else.

"It's gonna be ok!" Jake said and her parents opened the front door. Her dad walked down the front steps and grabbed her arm. "She's going through a lot Mr…"

"Tron and I don't care, no daughter of mine is a cheater. I don't even know who the hell you are." Mr. Tron said.

"It's Jake…"

"Were you sleeping with him too?" Mr. Tron asked.

"Dude that's out of line." Jake said sternly.

"Dude? I know the ramifications of cheating; I'm not you or some young dick head. Don't call me dude."

"Well you shouldn't be talking to your daughter like that." Jake said and Ms. P noticed the confrontation. She climbed out of the car and walked over.

"Jake, we need to go!" His mom said.

"Hey Tanisha, your boy was just getting smart with me." Nellie's dad said as Nellie stood there silent, sobbing a little still.

"I'm sorry about that John!" Ms. P said.

"He just called Nellie a slut, she doesn't deserve that." Jake said.

"We are her parents and we have the right to parent her how we please." Mr. Tron said.

"Jake, thank you but leave." Nellie finally said.

"Well I agree with Jake, I don't know what she did but you shouldn't talk to her like that!" Tanisha said.

"Well we are angry and we have a right to be, we would never hit her but she needs to be scolded for that, maybe if you scolded your son he wouldn't be a prick to his elders." John said and walked away with his hand wrapped around Nellie's arm. Jake clenched his fist and walked after him but his mom pulled him back. The Tron family walked into their house and shut the door.

"Mom, that dick just dogged you I am not going to sit here and without him getting something for that." Jake said.

"Jake. He's right that you shouldn't be talking to your elders like that, and he might even be right about me. I'm too nice with you Jake, lately you have turned into a better behaved boy since you know I don't want you to be the badass out or at home. But I just saw the old you, the boy that thought he had to be tough and a badass for me. You never had to and I never wanted you too, but what did I really do to stop it?"

"Don't let him get in your head. I was never that bad to you anyway, I think I was a nice son."

"And you've been better within the past month. You have always been a great son but I've seen you change… because of Ryder" Jake's heart dropped when he heard his name "and because of the Glee club."

"You're an amazing mother, and I've been a better kid because of you as well, you are the one that told me to stop being a badass and that you didn't want me to be. I've been better, I'm still edgy in some spots but I'm still me. I love you mom!" Jake said and hugged her and she hugged back.

"Love you too. And don't think that I forgot that you are drunk." She said and he backed out.

"Sorry." Jake said.

"Nice try, go home and go to bed. You don't look bad enough to have a bad hangover but I'll wait until tomorrow to yell at you… I also might need that long to think of what I'm going to say since I barely lecture you." She joked.

They got in the car and pulled into their driveway across the street and went inside.

After midnight Jake sneaked out his window and down to the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into Ryder's house so he gave up thinking about it and decided to go talk to Nellie. He might have a hard time getting in there too but he needed to try. He climbed up to her bedroom window and, as quietly as he could, knocked on her window. She quietly opened her window and backed up telling Jake he could come in. He slipped in and quietly closed the window. "What?" Nellie asked. Her face was flushed and he could tell she didn't sleep at all. She stood there with her pajamas on, which was a tank top and some silk pajama bottoms.

"First of all your dad is a douche, did he hit you?" Jake whispered.

"No, he was telling the truth when he said they would never hit me." Nellie said and sat on her bed. Jake sat next to her.

"Good! That he didn't hit you, not this situation."

"I do want to thank you for standing up for me. He was so angry, he apologized for the comment though."

"That's good! I'm sure you and Ryan will fix things; I didn't know you two well but from what I saw of you two I could tell you two were true friends."

"Like you and Ryder!" Nellie said.

"Um, yeah, we aren't as strong yet though."

"I saw you two making out on the roof." Nellie said and Jake's heart dropped like everyone else's tonight.

"We were pretty drunk and it just happened. I don't know how I'm going to bring it up with him or if either of us even will."

"Don't worry, I understand drunk hookups and I'm not going to tell anyone… I care for Ryder too much anyway." Nellie said and looked down feeling like she could cry again like she has done on and off for the past few hours.

"Thank you, especially because I don't know what it meant or what it will mean for Ryder and I. I hope it doesn't dent our relationship but I could see me avoiding him."

"Don't. I don't know much about bromances but from what I gather boys don't usually talk about feelings with each other."

"That's true! Ryder and I have been lately though… and we don't mind it too much. But I don't know, this is so awkward and alcohol played a big factor in it so maybe he won't remember. I'm a bit more tolerant and I can drink more alcohol then him because I've had it more but still, we both were pretty conscious."

"Well we will see." Nellie sighed.

"I'm sorry, I came here to talk about you."

"Please don't, I don't want to think about this anymore even though I know it will be on my mind for a while."

"I want to let you know again I'm sorry about the events of tonight. I can't imagine your pain, I can try to though but I've never been that close to a friend before."

"You and Ryder are a lot more close then either of you think. I can see that. That's why I've been more accepting of you because you seem like a great friend to him and I'm glad he has that, especially now because Ryan and I aren't exactly there for him now."

"I'm not either!"

"But you and I can't be right now. Ryan doesn't want to, you're still his friend by choice and I want you to make sure he gets along ok." Nellie said as she started to cry again.

"Stop talking like you're never going to see him again. You and Ryan will fix this and you will be close again. I don't know how he will let you interact with Ryder but you will be close to the Lynn's again. I came here to make sure you were alright, well as alright as you could be, and to tell you not to lose hope. There are roadblocks in all friendships, the ones that can get through them are the ones that are real and that last. And your friendship with Ryan is real and so is mine with Ryder. So eventually we will both get through our roadblocks with our friends and these are the ones that will last." Jake said, so proud of himself for giving good advice to someone who wasn't Ryder.

"You really improved with your advice. I hope it's true!" Nellie said and Jake put his arm around him and she rested her head on his chest. "Now you doing this makes me fully accept you as a great friend for Ryder. I no longer care about the jerky things you did before."

"I'm doing this because I'm your friend, and Ryder would want me to this for you. But it's not only because of Ryder, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Like you said, I'm as ok as I can be during a time like this."

"Good." Jake smiled and just held her for several seconds.

"This just stomps everything that's happened before this, Hunter and him being a druggy or something and all the other bad things in my life."

"Wait, Hunter was a druggy?" Jake asked. Then he decided this wasn't a time to care about the Glee club or the Warblers.

"Yeah… well we found one of those injector things the other day." Nellie said.

"Well you're right, it doesn't matter right now." Jake said but he thought

about it, being under the influence would definitely be against the rules of competition illegal drugs or not. But Jake was to tired, confused, and sad to think too much about that; he would just revisit the idea another time. "I better get going before my mom notices I'm gone."

"Of course!" Nellie said as they stood up. "Thank you so much, this all helped more than you know. You're a good friend to Ryder… and to me!"

"No problem." Jake said and hopped out the window and climbed down to the ground. He leaped across the street quietly and back into his window; he successfully got out and back in without his mom knowing he was gone.

Ryder was up still and it was well past one. He climbed out of bed in his silk boxers and opened his bedroom door quietly. He snuck downstairs after looking down at each end of the hall for activity. He tiptoed into the kitchen and went

through some drawers because he knew the different places his mom would put his phone. He found it and turned it on. He texts Jake 'Hey, I wanted to let you know that I'm doing ok." He pressed send and hoped Jake would be awake and text back.

Ryder's face lit up as the screen did when he saw he got a text from Jake. 'Hey man, I'm glad. I spoke Nellie for you and I gave her the hope she needed… she's as alright as she could be right now.'

Ryder replied. 'That's good, thank you so much for talking to her.'

'I've got your back man! See you tomorrow?' Jake replied but he didn't know if he would be able to. At this moment they were texting and in better moods because they get to talk to each other.

'Yes… I'll def try!'

Jake smiled although he did not know what was going to happen tomorrow or if they would talk about the make out session or what the make out session would mean for their friendship. He didn't care; he still had his friend on his side. Jake replied. 'Great… through all this you still have me bro and I'm going to be there for you man.'

Ryder replied with a smiley face because he literally smiled because he has Jake as a friend. He wasn't sure how Jake would reply though because it wasn't something boys would send each other. He didn't know much about it but he felt that way and felt that between bros it would be ok. He eagerly awaited a reply from Jake. Then his phone buzzed and he found himself smiling yet again because Jake replied ' '

_**I really am sorry; this will be the last time telling everyone. MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 5, I UPDATED 5 AND 6 AT THE SAME TIME AND 6 STILL HAS ABOUT 30 VIEWS MORE THEN 5. I just don't want you guys to miss that chapter, it's really good and this isn't really the story you should be skipping chapters on. By the way, I wrote the author note at the beginning of the chapter before I even wrote the chapter and then I wrote this one at the end. I was only going to write this one if 6 still had a lot more views than 5. Also I put the Important information below/above thing over chapter 6 before I wrote this and after it had a lot of views, that's why I wrote this again for the people who had viewed chapter 6 before I put that up. **_


	8. We Are We Are Superman

_Vote in my poll on what songs you are excited to see in this story, the poll, with a list of songs I plan on or have thought about using, is on my profile! Sorry to those who asked me to keep the chapters short but this one is a little longer, still shorter then others though. __**Also, if you review or have reviewed, check your private messages because I usually send you a PM. Especially if you ask something or if it seems to me you didn't understand something, I will send you a PM.**__ There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, some subtler then other parts. I know I said last chapter it would be my last time saying this but even more people have skipped chapter 5, so I'll just remind you again… PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 5. 5 and 6 were updated at the same time and 7 was updated the next day; so three chapters in less then twenty-four hours._

Monday came so slowly for Jake and Ryder. Unlike what they wanted, they couldn't talk or see each other at all for the whole weekend. Ryder had to do a lot of choirs and was grounded anyway. Jake's mom gave him more responsibilities around the house in general. It was easy for the boys to text with ease and pretend everything was normal but, Nellie and Ryan aside, everything wasn't normal. Straight boys don't make out with each other, the alcohol was a big factor but they weren't one hundred percent drunk and out of it so a part of each of them was aware of what was happening. By the next morning the alcohol goggles were off and they had some heavy thinking to do about what happened on that rooftop. Now as they walk into school their hearts beat, not like when they were making out but because they were so nervous about seeing each other. Suddenly Jake saw Ryder across the crowded hall, he sighed and walked towards him. Ryder sighed as well and walked towards him. "Hey." They both awkwardly said at the same time.

"Um sorry I didn't text you after Friday." Ryder said, not making much eye contact with the boy. Jake thought that maybe Ryder was just going to avoid talking about Friday night so that's what he should do too. Jake wanted to make sure that Ryder knows it won't happen again and that it's not like him at all so as much as he wanted to avoid it, he also wanted to talk about it. Usually boys just keep things inside but it was established that in their bromance it doesn't always have to be that way.

"It's fine, I understand, you shouldn't have even been on your phone then but you found a way to get a hold of me. Anyway… I think we should… um… talk about Friday night!" Jake said, not making any eye contact with his friend.

"I really don't want to think about Nellie, but I do want to thank you for checking up on her." Ryder tried to change the topic, he knew what Jake really wanted to talk about but Ryder sees the trouble Ryan has with telling his parents and how his parents are in general, plus that would be another thing to tell them.

"No problem but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Not here!" Ryder said after several seconds.

"I know, follow me." Jake said and walked to the choir room. Ryder followed as a sigh left his mouth. Ryder closed the doors to the choir room and put the window shades down. "Dude we are just going to talk."

"That's probably what we were going to do on the rooftop on Friday as well." Ryder said.

Jake ignored the comment as they sat down. "I want to tell you that I am in no way, shape, or form gay." Jake said.

"Me neither."

"I think that was mostly the alcohol and I don't know maybe we were just horny… I'm not saying that every time boys are horny they make out with each other I'm just saying alcohol has been known to make people do foolish things." Ryder agreed with what Jake was saying, even though it seemed it was hard for him to say it a right way.

"Yeah I agree but…" Ryder said and then thought there would be no way a boy would tell another boy he was curious or it felt good that night so he stopped talking. That's kind of how both of them felt though, they enjoyed it, or at least the alcohol made it seem that way, but it was something they wouldn't have done sober.

"But what?"

Ryder sighed. He decided not to say anything more about the curiosity. "Nothing, never mind."

"Are you sure? I don't want that to ruin our friendship or put a dent in it. To be honest I wish we could just forget about it. I don't want to sound douchy by saying I want to forget about it, I just… it's not who I am. I mean during it I remember it feeling different, maybe even good, like I didn't mind that it was happening at the time." Jake sighed as he tried to get the right words out, all though a little embarrassed by them. "But it was confusing and I've been confused about it since then. I just… it's embarrassing because I'm straight and like I said I don't want to ruin our dynamic." Jake said.

"I know exactly what you mean, except I'm more confused." Ryder said but paused yet again. He thought about telling Jake about the sex dreams but he decided against that so it wouldn't put a dent in the relationship.

"Why are you more confused?"

Ryder decided to lie, well not really lie but say another reason that wasn't the sex dreams. "Just what I would tell my parents and how they would react. I mean I know there's no reason to tell them about this but I just thought about it if I had too."

"Which you don't!" Jake said. "And you can't! I don't want anybody to know about it." Jake knew Nellie knew but he didn't want to tell Ryder… at least not yet.

"Nobody will find out I just, the possibilities get me thinking."

"I understand. I didn't necessarily want to talk about this, I mean I did but I didn't at the same time because it's awkward and I guess that's what guys do; they avoid talking about their feelings."

"You and I have a different dynamic though… we talk about things."

"I know, and that's probably the biggest reason I didn't avoid this."

"It felt good to get it out in the open." Ryder said. "I was thinking about just avoiding it, I think it's because I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it and surprisingly you are the one that started the conversation about it."

"It surprises me too! Look what this lame club did to me." Jake joked and Ryder chuckled. "Now, what went on at the Lynn household this weekend?"

"Only horrible things. I could barely sleep; I actually think I might have only gotten a few hours each night if that. I haven't seen Ryan since he shut his door on me Friday night and my parents have been nothing but mad at me. And the real sucky part is I can't tell if Ryan is acting out being this mad at me so my parents think it's really his reaction of his girlfriend cheating on him with his brother, or if he is just this mad at me and not acting at all."

"There is no real sucky part, it all sucks for you and I feel for you dude. That's why I'm trying my best to help you through it… that's one of the reasons I went to talk to Nellie."

"Yeah you have been great, thanks for that again. But I seriously wish I could talk to Ryan, it's like he left eight months early. My parents won't let me talk to him and he probably wouldn't if I tried." Ryder said as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"He's your brother, he will forgive you, just give him time. During Thanksgiving weekend I hung out with my brother for the first time and we have agreed to continue to hang out. We barely know each other but we are family still, you and Ryan know the hell out of each other so there's no way you two are never going to speak again. Which is what your acting like is going to happen so stop. I know you are so close to your brother and you hate this but I know you two will get through this. It's what I told Nellie about her friendship with Ryan. I think all parties have a right to be upset but I have no doubt in my mind that you all will get through this."

"Is your thing just to keep telling me we will get through this because that's what you kept saying?" Ryder asked.

"Well it's true you will. And who knows, maybe some of Ryan's actions are just acted for the sake of Nellie being his beard."

"That's what I'm hoping. I mean Nellie and I are wrong for a number of different reasons; she's his best friend and he has been protective of his friends hanging out with me in the past, not so much Nellie but still, she is his ex girlfriend in my parent's eyes, and she's leaving for college over this summer. But still, the beard thing is the biggest reason, if Nellie and I dated, how could I hide that from my parents when she's supposed to be dating Ryan as well?"

"Yeah that would have been tough. You said Ryan has been protective over his friends?"

"Yeah, you know how if you have a best friend and someone else calls them their best friend? It's kind of like that, he doesn't want me hanging with his friends at all because he can get jealous. Nellie is his best friend, well was, so he actually understood that she would get close with me and kind of be part of the family. I mean he never guessed this close but still. He did know I had a crush on her and we would joke about it but he trusted Nellie and didn't expect her to reciprocate those feelings. I bet you another reason he is mad is because he feels betrayed that Nellie and I didn't tell him what was going on."

"That would have been so hard to tell him." Jake said. He was glad they were done talking about the rooftop and came to an understanding about it but he was even more glad that they both went right back into some nice bro bonding.

"Ha yeah, more then hard, kind of like living in that house right now, it's just so stressful and I feel like everyone hates me."

"They don't hate you at all, that's what I'm trying to tell you. They are just mad right now but everyone makes mistakes. And if you ever need to get out of that house, mine is right down the street."

"Yeah right, I'm grounded." Ryder sighed.

"Do you want to skip school today?" Jake asked.

Ryder couldn't believe Jake asked that, if his parents ever found out they would kill him. "I want to but I also want to do this thing called live so no thanks."

"Nobody is going to find out!" Jake said.

"Well one, my teachers are going to notice, and two, doesn't the school call home if the child is not in school?"

"Yes, but my mom works all day so I just delete the message when I skip."

"My mom is home right now so I can't do that."

"You're in a bad place right now, that's no condition to be in at school." Jake said.

"I'll be fine, especially during Glee club, music really calms me down and helps me forget about a lot of my troubles."

"Well then let's play some right now." Jake said and Ryder rolled his eyes. "C'mon let's get a little jam session going." Jake turned the stereo on and checked what CD was in it. "Maybe Finn's thinking about doing Train songs because he has their album California 37 in here." Jake clicked through a few different tracks until he got to Drive By. "I actually know this one so this will do, it's an upbeat song."

Jake starts to sing. **"On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true, cause you moved to West L.A or New York or Santa Fe or wherever to get away from me."**

Jake tried to get Ryder up and moving as he sung, but was not successful. Jake kept singing as he did various dance moves and just jumped around the choir room trying to get Ryder happy and energetic. **"Oh, but that one night, was more than just right, I didn't leave you, cause I was all through, oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y, just a shy guy, looking for a 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love, when you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to ya I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y."** Jake pointed at Ryder to sing.

Ryder gave in and stood up and sings. **"On the other side to a downward spiral, my love for you went viral, and I loved you every mile you drove away, but now here you are again so let's skip the how you've been and get down to the more than friends at last. Oh but that one night, was still the highlight, I didn't need you until I came to, and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell, because I really fell for you." **Ryder did some jumping around and smiling as well.** "Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y, just a shy guy, looking for a 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love, when you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y."**

Jake sings. **"Please believe that when I leave, there's nothing up my sleeve but love for you, and a little time to get my head together too."**

Ryder sings. **"On the other side of a street I knew, stood a girl that looked like you, I guess that's déjà vu, but I thought this can't be true, cause…"**

Both of the boys sing. "**Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y, just a shy guy, looking for a 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love, when you move me, everything is groovy, they don't like it sue me, mmm the way you do me, oh I swear to ya I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-y-y-y." **

They ended back to back on the knees. They were both smiling at how awesome they were. Then they heard applause and turned around to see Marley and Finn standing in the doorway clapping. They were so into the song they must not have noticed the door open. "Now that we are going to be competing in Regionals we can use that song!" Finn said.

"We haven't gotten back into Regionals yet though." Jake said.

"I'm keeping my head held high and just a positive attitude about that. I know the other day I wasn't totally for us disqualifying the Warblers just for revenge, but it is more then that; they could have done something wrong and we don't want to tolerate cheating. I've gone through being cheated on, not just in my relationships, but by competing glee clubs as well. So I am behind you two a hundred percent now." Finn said as Marley and him walked all the way in and he shut the door. Marley and Ryder exchanged awkward glances, but smiled at each other.

"Guys, I have something new that for sure will get them disqualified, see we aren't even sure that using inappropriate songs is grounds for disqualification… but what I have is." Jake said and Ryder was wondering what it could be because Jake didn't tell him anything about it. "Ryder." Jake said and looked at him. "Remember when Hunter came over to your place wanting Nellie back but we ended up getting into that fight with him?"

"Of course I remember that… do you remember we ran upstairs because my mom was coming home and we didn't want her to see the blood on our faces and Hunter wouldn't leave no matter who told him too?" Ryder asked being sarcastic because he thought it was silly for Jake to ask if he remembered that so he did the same thing back. Marley and Finn were confused about what they were talking about.

"That was just a rhetorical question, it was just last week. Anyway when I went to talk to Nellie on Friday she mentioned something about Hunter being a druggy. She said she found an injector needle, it must have fallen out of his pocket when we fought him and Ryan and her must have picked it up."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? That's great, we have something better to get them kicked out of competition." Ryder exclaimed.

"Sorry, we didn't really talk over the weekend and I was about to tell you after that amazing number, by the way, high five!" Jake said and the two boys high fived each other.

"Do you have the needle Jake?" Marley asked. "I mean this is great but we would need proof!"

"I do not have it, I didn't want to ask about it because she was having a tough night." Jake said and Ryder looked down in sadness. "But of course I will get it." Jake said but unbeknownst to him Nellie and Ryan gave it back to Hunter.

"Well this is progress but what if we still call the Nationals Board and have them look into the song lyrics of Whistle? It couldn't hurt right?" Finn asked.

"Finn's right, that way if that fails, we will still have the drugs to get them disqualified." Marley said.

"Marley you are really wanting this!" Ryder said.

"Well I've grown a bit of a backbone recently and anyone who would steal our Nationals trophy and try to steal one of our own is not a nice person."

"And then beat us up." Jake said.

"Yes there's that too, I can't believe he did that and that this is the first I'm hearing about it!" Marley said. "Were you guys ok?"

"Yeah, he wasn't that hard of a fighter. And this isn't the first time you heard about it, Jake mentioned that he hurt us physically on Friday when we talked." Ryder said.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you guys about that but we all had to go so quickly." Marley said. "Well I'm glad you guys are ok and honestly this just makes me want to take down the Warblers more."

"Me too!" Finn smiled. "I remember when Kurt went there it was a school of acceptance and maybe the school still is but with each new Warbler captain the Warblers have become worse. Now we aren't going to just sing about being black or white…" Finn said and Marley, Jake, and Ryder gave weird looks. "We are going to take them down. Team Hudsman Roselynn is back in full swing!" Finn said and put his hand in and so did the three sophomores. They flew their hands up while saying HR for Hudsman Roselynn. "I say I give the Nationals Board a call right now to tell them about Whistle. I mean I came this early for this meeting with you guys." Finn said and the three agreed. Finn called them and told them that the Warblers used an inappropriate song at Sectionals. Finn hung up a little upset.

"What's wrong; did it not work?" Ryder asked.

"It kind of did… they are going to look into it. They don't think Whistle is subtle enough for everyone to get the reference." Finn said.

"Subtle?" Jake asked. "I think it's pretty freaking obvious."

"Yeah but the judges didn't get it. Plus it's a high school competition."

"But they aren't all over eighteen, you're not suppose to watch R rated movies if you're under seventeen…" Jake said but Finn interrupted.

"Yeah but what's your point, everyone does. Plus they said they got no complaints about it and the time has passed. I think we aren't going to win this… that's why I'm now counting on Jyder to get that needle or some sort of proof that Hunter was on drugs." Finn said as he pointed at Ryder and Jake. Sue opened the door to the choir room.

"Oh, I thought nobody would be in here or do you just have Glee club all day because you have no other point to life?" Sue asked.

"This is a private meeting!" Finn said sternly.

"Listen, you have a choice, I can be here or I can just go to my office and watch you losers on my hidden cameras."

"You can just leave, we are about to anyway because first period is starting for them soon." Finn said.

Emma walked by out in the hall and saw Finn. "Oh Finn, I didn't think you would be here this early…"

"He's just slipping even more into loserdom Ermethena." Sue said to Emma.

"Anyway, I have some news and Finn you might want to be there in Figgins' office for it because I have a proposition for you." Emma said.

"I'm going to go too just so I can see this won't stand." Sue said.

"We don't need you Sue!" Emma said.

"Oh Ursula, everybody needs me, whether they are willing to admit it is up to them." Sue said.

"You guys get on that and I'll see you in Glee club." Finn said and the three smiled at him.

"Are you planning for us to do songs by Train?" Jake asked.

"No! I mean maybe after the number Marley and I just watched you do." Finn said.

"Well we were just wondering because there was a Train CD in the stereo." Ryder said.

"Well it's not mine. Have a nice day!" Finn said and left with Emma while Sue followed.

In Figgins office, Finn and Emma sat in front of Figgins with Sue standing off to the side. "Will just called me and said that they are planning on extending his job on the Blue Ribbon Panel in D.C."

"This will not stand!" Sue said. "Does that mean flabby the flab monster has to stay longer in this joke of a position?" Finn looked at Emma wondering the same thing.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you Finn." Emma said.

Finn didn't need to think about it for long at all. "Yes, I'll stay." Finn exclaimed. "These kids need me like my class and I needed Mr. Schue before."

"Well I have a proposition for you Principal Figgins." Emma said.

"If it's to sing him into the position I will throw that desk across the room." Sue said.

"Sue, why are you here?" Finn asked.

"It's coach Sylvester to you mister! I don't care how much anyone else has accepted you as a legitimate teacher, I simply won't."

"I'm not a student though."

"You aren't a teacher either." Sue said.

"Ms. Pillsbury, continue… I need to get something done before lunch, one of the students found out we purchase our ketchup from the black market, I need to bribe that student with good grades to keep his mouth shut." Principal Figgins said and then realized he told three new people. "And then I need to cancel my orders and stop ordering from these people because I too found out they were from the black market… just now. I mean we can't have black market ketchup and serve the children prison food can we?" Figgins said and Finn, Sue, and Emma gave him weird looks.

"Anyway, I think since Finn's position will be extended you should put him on the payroll." Emma said.

"To quote the alumni Aretha hell to the no." Sue said.

"Wow Ms. Pillsbury, that's a good idea!" Finn said.

"I don't know about that… I think having a nineteen year old teaching here is very healthy and good for our image…" Figgins said and Sue gave him a WTF look. "But my hands are tied and money is tight. And you aren't even competing anymore."

"Thank you, they stink!" Sue said. Finn stood up and faced her.

"Get out!" Finn said sternly. Sue crossed her arms and stood there. Finn rolled his eyes and faced Figgins. "We are working on getting the Warblers disqualified and getting to Regionals."

"How about this, I made a similar deal to Will Schuester years ago, if you get the New Directions into Regionals, I will pay you for your services." Figgins said.

"Deal." Finn said instantly. Emma clapped in happiness.

"Ok Finn Hudson, you have yourself a deal… it's what I thought I had on that ketchup." Figgins said and Finn, Sue, and Emma left the office.

"This will not stand." Sue said.

"Yes it will. I'm going to get my Glee club into Regionals whether you like it or not." Finn said. "I believe in them just like Will believed in me for three years. You continued to try to bring us down or only think about yourself but we came out stronger and we will again this time." Finn said.

"You can say whatever you want to make yourself sleep at night but I will not let you get to Regionals and I sure won't let you be on that payroll." Sue said.

"We will see about that, I believe in myself and as I said the kids, New Directions takes it's members to great places." Finn said.

"Really because you are teaching your high school Glee club free of charge, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana came back just to help with that damn musical, and Noah drove all the way here from LA just to try to talk his brother he never met into joining Glee. And porcelain, well he went to New York with nothing. I think you should rename the Glee club any and every direction no matter how lame that direction is." Sue said.

"I don't care what you think or say, I'm getting those kids to Regionals and you are going to have to see my name on that payroll." Finn said and walked away.

Glee club came fast and everybody was sitting down in the choir room waiting for Finn, everybody except Sugar. Finn walked in. "Hey New Directions, we have some very important information. Marley, Jake, Ryder, and I are working on getting the Warblers out of competition and us into competition."

"Oh yeah!" Artie cheered and so did the rest of the Glee club members. Finn's cell phone rang and he answered it. He left the room because it was the Nationals board. He hung up out in the hall and Sue walked over to him with Tina.

"Hey tubs!" Sue said.

"He's not fat, why do you call him stuff like that?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm Sue… anyway, it sucks to hear that the Nationals Board doesn't give a rat's ass about the Warblers using that inappropriate song… well it sucks for you, I'm so gleeful over the news."

"Tina, how could you choose this woman?" Finn asked

"I didn't choose her Finn, I chose being noticed and appreciated by a team." Tina said.

"She sure did as a matter of fact, I wanted to congratulate Tina because I am making her the head cheerleader."

"Really?" Tina exclaimed.

"Yes you just have to sign this contract." Sue said and went to the locker next to them and unlocked it and took out a packet of paper.

"Isn't that a student's locker?" Finn asked.

"Yes it is and I told them they could find the stuff I took out to make room for this in the dumpster." Sue said. And held it in front of Tina and pointed at places for Tina to sign. "Finn you failed getting the Nationals Board to care about you and you're going to continue to fail." Sue said as she turned pages for Tina to sign.

"I don't care Sue." Finn said and Sue rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I have Tina and you don't. Sorry it's the only comeback I had because quite frankly I'm bored." Sue said and walked away.

"I'm sorry Finn, I love the attention I'm getting in the Cheerios, she buys me meals and clothes even and now I'm head cheerleader." Tina said.

"I understand I guess. We miss you and your talent Tina, you are an original New Direction member and that can't be forgotten."

"I know, I just never got noticed and obviously in the Cheerios I do. I have to go because I'm pretty sure the only part of the contract I got to read said I need to practice extra days." Tina said and turned around. Then she faced Finn again. "Good luck getting them to Regionals." Tina smiled and walked away.

"Thank you. See ya!" Finn said. He came back in a minute later with a sad look on his face. "Apparently they got away with using Whistle so they aren't going to do anything. Normally if the judges noticed the lyrics during the event they could disqualify them or just not vote for them but they didn't catch it." Finn said.

"Maybe Ryder and Jake were the only ones that really got the meaning because it seems to me they give each other blowjobs." Kitty said.

"Kitty why don't you just be nice?" Ryder asked.

"And stop saying stuff like that especially." Jake said.

"Are one of you gonna push me if I don't? I didn't like getting pushed." Kitty said not at all sarcastically, it seemed like she was dead serious and not being snarky at all.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but if you were nicer nobody would have a reason to be mean to you." Ryder said.

"They shouldn't be laying their hands on me either." Kitty said… she was so serious right there it made the boys wonder. Yes it was wrong for a boy to push a girl but she didn't even say the last few things in a snarky way, it's more like she was going for best performance in the drama movie department. There was thick tension in the room.

"Kitty are you ok?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine sorry!" Kitty said although men hitting her bothered her more then anyone knew… she just didn't want to share that with the world though.

"It's ok, but I think both of you are in the wrong. Ryder, I hate to lecture you right now but Kitty has the right to be pissed about what you did at Sectionals but we all have the right to be pissed at Kitty for her attitude as well. So it's both of you really." Finn said. Kitty rolled her eyes and Ryder just looked down to the ground in embarrassment and guilt. "Kitty I really need you to start to be nicer, you were great during Holding Out For A Hero, let's see that Kitty again."

"Fine, I've been trying to be nicer… it didn't really work though, right Joe?" Kitty asked Joe because he left her and went to the movie instead the other night.

"I'm sorry I just, what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have bought you to the movie without asking Marley." Joe said.

"Thank you!" Marley said and looked at Joe.

"But I showed progress with you Joe!" Kitty said.

"Well show progress with everybody." Joe said as he looked at Kitty. "I am sorry that I chose the movie and that I didn't talk to you over the weekend, I felt so bad for doing that to Marley and I still haven't had a chance to tell her I'm truly sorry." Joe said and ended his sentence looking at Marley.

"You're forgiven." Marley said as she looked at him. She stood up and they hugged. "Kitty probably wanted you to get in trouble for it."

"Seriously?" Kitty stood up. "First you bitch at me at the movie and now you're making snarky comments? I really am trying with you people." Kitty said and got up and left the room… she smiled vindictively while she walked down the hall. Sugar walked into the choir room with a bunch of envelopes.

"Hey Glee club, I have the best present for everyone in here."

"Please tell me that's not Lord Tubbington's eviction notice!" Brittany said.

"I said the best present, how is that good?" Sugar asked.

"I don't know… I don't even think Lord Tubbington can actually get an eviction notice." Brittany said.

"Well in here is a gift for each of you. First let me just get my Train CD from the stereo." Sugar said and took the CD out of the stereo.

"Oh that was yours? We jammed to it earlier." Jake said.

"Ew!" Brittany said.

"Yes it's mine, I loved Train ever since I heard Drops of Jupiter." Sugar said.

"That song was based off my life!" Brittany said.

"Ok can you stop talking and open your envelopes." Sugar said as she handed each of them an envelope.

"What were doing with the CD in the school anyway, is Sam that good that he already taught you how to sing well?" Ryder asked as the members saw the invitations to a New Years Eve party at Sugar's.

"No, it has to do with this party." Sugar said with a smile on.

"Please tell me Thomas the train is not coming because I have been terrified of him ever since I found out trains don't really have faces." Brit said.

"Ok I'm seriously getting sick of you right now Brit, I love you but no. We are singing a song from California 37 at my party at midnight." Everyone cheered at the excitement of being invited to a party at Sugar's big house. "It's called Pucker up because I believe everyone should be kissing someone at midnight, it's a magical way to start out the New Year."

"Hell yeah!" Brittany said. "Anyway, I've been getting better at math so I can see that you have three envelopes still in your hand."

"I'm glad you mentioned that." Sugar said and turned to Finn. "Finn, you're still our age even though you are our new leader, so if you want you are invited to Pucker Up." Sugar said and handed him an envelope.

"Thanks Sugar!" Finn said.

"The second one is for Kitty." Sugar said and sighs and groans filled the room. "I'm not a big fan of her either but she is a part of this club and I'm inviting most of the school. I just wanted you guys to be the first to get the invitation."

"Who's the last one for, please tell me its Lord Tubbington's." Brittany said.

"Please Brittany, the cat is not going."

"Is it because he's fat?" Brittany whispered.

"No… it's because he's a cat."

"A fat cat?" Brittany said.

"This one is for freaking Tina, I'm going to go give it to her before I go crazy." Sugar said and left the room.

"Ok, we need to beat coach Sylvester and get into Regionals." Finn said. "Ryder and Jake, I'm going to let you two out early, you know what you two need to do." Ryder and Jake nodded and left the room. "Now the rest of you, I want you to come up with three numbers that we can use at Regionals because come hell or high water we are freaking going to Regionals and we are going to win it all!" Finn said and everyone cheered.

Sugar walked down the football field to Tina. "Hey!"

"Hi Sugar!" Tina said.

"I wanted to give you this." Sugar said and handed Tina the invitation. Tina opened the envelope.

"Wow, you're having a party!"

"I know it's only like eleven days notice but it is going to be an amazing party."

"Thank you for inviting me to this."

"Tina, I love you girl… you can also sing with the Glee club at the party if you want, we would love to have your voice back for the night."

"Ok, I'd actually love too!" Tina said and hugged Sugar.

"Ms. Cohen Chang, stop talking to the Sue diagnosed loser and start practicing a routine." Sue yelled over the megaphone as she walked over to them.

"C'mon, she's my friend coach Sylvester." Tina said and smiled at Sugar who smiled back.

"It says in your contract that I can be mean to whoever I want to… including rich bitch over here." Sue said and Sugar gasped.

"I am not that much of a bitch anymore. I'm learning to sing and then Glee will definitely be back in competition and with my singing voice we will win… because I'm that awesome and so is Glee." Sugar said, waved at Tina, and walked away.

"I have all the confidence in the world that they won't get to Regionals and that the Cheerios will win their Regionals. Isn't that right Tina?" Sue asked.

Tina smirked. "We will just have to wait and see won't we." Tina said and walked away from Sue with a smile on her face.

Ryder and Jake went outside as Jake texted his mom to see if she could pick them up. As Jake pressed send he got a call from an unknown number. He picked up the phone and it was from the Lima Bean. He got an interview on Wednesday!

"Dude you got the interview!" Ryder said.

"Yeah." Jake exclaimed and then Ryder's phone rang. "Looks like you got it too."

Ryder picked up the phone and he also got an interview on Wednesday. "We are getting jobs!" Ryder cheered and the two jumped up into the air and high fived each other.

"Well we got interviews but I'm so happy to see you happy."

"Well it's thanks to that jam session this morning, it really cheered me up. Plus we got so much off our chests and I'm glad we got to do that."

"Me too man!" Jake smiled.

"Now I have to go back home to all the drama, back to not seeing Ryan and having my parents pissed at me. I kind of wish I could have just stayed in that choir room, even if we just sang the rest of that Train album, at least it would have been an escape from the sucky reality I'm living at home."

"Yeah I'm with you… I think that's a big reason I'm so into singing, because I never felt like I fit in before but when I'm singing it doesn't matter because I'm doing something that I love and that takes me away from reality."

"Yup, I'm so happy Finn got me into singing and into Glee. It's a real savior sometimes."

"It sure is. Anyway, we have to come back for basketball practice in like an hour so you can just stay at my place in between, don't even worry about going to your house."

"Thank you, that will be nice. So when you talked to Nellie, you said she was ok right?"

"Well as ok as she could be."

"Yeah yeah. I feel bad because tomorrow is her birthday and she has lost her best friend and her parents are mad at her. It just sucks."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine, I keep telling you that, you are all going to get through this."

"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to believe you. Thanks again for everything."

"No problem seriously. And I told you earlier, grounded or not, if you want to get out of that house, I live right down the street. I have no problem with you coming over and staying over there… and my mom won't mind either. You can live with me for a few days if you need to."

"Yeah but I am grounded and if I ran away, your house is probably where they would check first."

"True, but the offer stands if it can ever happen for any reason."

Ryder smiled. "Thanks man." Ryder said and looked into Jake's eyes. Jake looked back into Ryder's as he smiled. Ryder laid in the snow bank near the parking lot to wait for their ride and Jake laid next to him. "So who is going to get that needle? We don't know if it's Ryan or Nellie that has it and I can't really talk to either of them."

"Actually, who knows if either of them have it, they could have used that to get Hunter out of the house after we went upstairs and then gave it back to him."

"True, well we will find out, you know how I know that?" Ryder asked.

"How?"

"Because we are freaking Jyder man." Ryder said and they chuckled. "We are both Superman!"

_Sorry the past few chapters have been a chunk of the same day (not all are the same day, just chapter 6 and 7 were Friday and this is part of Monday and chapter 9 will be the rest of Monday and probably into the rest of the week), I planned on this one being all of that Monday but it got long and I have had readers ask, for legit reasons, to keep the chapters shorter then they have been, sorry to those that this is on the longer side but it's still shorter then some past chapters._


	9. The Temporary Home

That Monday after basketball practice, Ryder went home for the first time since this morning. He walked in and where Nellie usually would be waiting was no one. That's when Ryan walked down the stairs and froze as he saw his little brother. That was the first time Ryder saw his brother since he slammed the door on him three days ago. "Is mom or dad here?" Ryan asked not showing much emotion towards Ryder.

"No, I just got home!" Ryder was shocked that his brother didn't turn around and go back to his room instead of talking to him.

Ryan sighed and walked down the rest of the stairs until he was right in front of Ryder. "I need to talk to you." Ryan said sternly and Ryder's heart skipped a beat because he never saw his brother's face so angry like this.

"I want to apologize." Ryder said.

"Come into the kitchen with me." Ryan said and Ryder followed him not knowing what to expect; maybe he was acting being that mad so his parents believed that he just caught his girlfriend cheating. Ryan sat at the counter and motioned for his brother to sit next to him so he did. Ryan sat there in silence for several seconds.

"I'm so sorry Ry… I" Ryder said.

"Listen." Ryan cut him off. "I am very disappointed in you, but also mom and dad had to believe that I really just caught my girlfriend cheating on me with my younger brother." Ryder was relieved that some of it was an act at least. "But it all wasn't an act, I felt… I feel betrayed. Also she was my beard so it was foolish for you two to sneak around. And it would be awkward as hell for me if you two did date. You know how in the past I would be protective over my friends… mostly because you were a kid and you would embarrass me but also because I wanted you to get your own friends… those were my friends. And I wanted you to have good friends… when I first met Jake he did not seem like a good friend but I am happy you have him now. I can't be your only friend so I'm glad you he became a better one." Ryan said and Ryder smiled a little because they were having a bonding moment. "I'm getting away from the point but I am still mad but I at the same time wanted to talk to you."

"I'm glad you did! Um, I am truly sorry."

"Thank you. I want to know though, how long were you and Nellie sneaking around for?"

Ryder sighed. "Like the end of November, she kissed me that night Jake punched me. Then we stopped for a couple weeks, but we made out again after that. Then Friday on the roof is when we made out for the third time."

Ryan looked down at the counter. "Thanks for being honest."

"It's the least I can do. I didn't want to ruin your friendship with her, please don't stay mad at her for too long."

"I will be for a little while. She was my best friend and she betrayed me in this way and lied to me about it… it's really the lying because we always told each other everything and then I find she's been keeping this secret from me. But I find it's hard to stay mad at her but I will be for a little bit."

"If she had told you she kissed me that night, what would have happened?"

"Well that depends if she kept going back and kissing you like she did. I would have been a little weirded out just because you're my younger brother but I would have been happy that she at least told me, as long as she stopped."

"Yeah I guess I understand, like I wouldn't want you to date Jake!" Ryder said and chuckled, Ryan even cracked a smile too. "Not that Jake would because he's straight." Ryder said quickly and Ryan chuckled a little. "Yes I made my brother smile."

"Yeah you did. Ryder, I'm sorry to say but I'll have to keep this charade going in front of mom and dad to show that I'm heartbroken." Ryan said.

"At least now I'll know for sure that you don't mean it." Ryder said.

"I'm still mad Ry… but I still don't mean it as much as it may seem. I still love you… you're my baby brother." Ryder smiled brightly while his brother said that. "Plus Christmas is coming up… I didn't mean what I said about that either, I mean I was upset but it's not like I don't want you around for Christmas."

"That's great! I just got more excited for Christmas."

"Don't screw it up and we will be fine!" Ryan said. "I also wanted to tell you something that only Nellie knows. I have a boyfriend at the moment."

"That's great dude! Do I know him? Please tell me he's not a Warbler."

"No he's not and you don't know him, his name is Andrew, we've only gone out a couple times but I really like him. He just came out at school a couple weeks ago. I talked to him and told him I was gay but not out with everyone yet and he asked me out. We are pretending we are just friends for my sake but the good thing is many people were accepting of him at school. I'm more worried about coming out to mom and dad then I am with coming out at school but it still makes me happy that a lot of the people were accepting. I mean I'm also graduating soon so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah. Well whenever you want to tell them, I'll be one hundred percent behind you. I don't know how I'm going to tell mom and dad about my dyslexia especially now that they are so mad at me." Ryder said and then Ryan realized what he was doing; he is trying to hide the fact that he is gay and it's making his mom and dad madder at Ryder then they need to be. He may be mad at Ryder his self but Ryder didn't deserve the huge punishment.

"They aren't going to love you any less, it's a mental disorder that you didn't really have control over getting. You worry to much!" Ryan said and ended with a smile. Ryder looked at him and hugged him.

"I've barely slept all weekend because I felt so bad for what I did. I am so sorry, it felt like I used you months before I was suppose to."

"You never lost me." Ryan said and hugged his brother back. They backed out of the hug after a couple seconds. "And you won't lose me. I'm always going to be there for you. Brother's fight, they get mad at each other but we will get through this and I'll be ready to forgive you soon." Ryan said and looked out the window. "Mom's home."

"I'll go up to my room it's fine. Thank you again for talking to me." Ryder said and left the room happy. He realized he missed his opportunity to ask Ryan about the needle but it didn't matter because he had that brother bonding moment he's wanted for days.

Mrs. Lynn came in and went to the kitchen. "Hey honey how are you?"

"I'm doing ok mom." Ryan faked a smile as Mrs. Lynn started taking out dinner.

"Good, I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"Mom…" Ryan said, he thought about telling his mom that he was gay right now but he truly wasn't ready. He felt bad that he put Ryder into this position but he wanted to come out when he was comfortable. "We don't have to be so hard on Ryder."

"Ryan, Nellie cheated on you with him… he's your brother he needs to know how wrong that is. I love him to death but that truly is wrong."

"I know but he doesn't deserve how mean we are all being to him."

"He needs to learn his lesson, and it isn't just the Nellie thing, it's the underage drinking. I stood up for Jake but Jake was a bad influence on him that night so he's in trouble for the alcohol too." Mrs. Lynn said and Ryan just kept his head down. "Do you really not want us to punish him? You sure as hell wanted us to Friday night."

"I don't know what I want. I just think we are being to hard on him."

"Listen, we were all very heated on Friday night, I'll even admit that I should not have called Nellie a slut. It's not like me but she just made me so mad because she hurt you Ry."

"Nellie made us all mad Friday and to be honest I almost stood up for her when you said that by default but I needed to be pissed at her so I didn't stand up for her."

"Well I always thought Nellie was great… until that moment I saw her making out with Ryder. She did something awful but she still didn't deserve me calling her a slut. I was just protecting you… but I don't want you to get back together with her."

"Who knows at this point? But back to Ryder, I don't want to be as hard on him… I'm still mad but still."

"Ok Ryan, I'm glad you can do that with your brother!" Mrs. Lynn said.

Ryder went up to his room and took out something Jake and him got after basketball practice… walkie talkies. "Ryder to Jake."

"Jake to Ryder." Jake said over the walkie talkie.

"Ryan and I talked. He is on his way to forgiving me. It makes me so happy! But my mom came home before I thought about asking him about the needle."

"Well I'm happy that you two talked. And it's ok, I can just go to Nellie's tonight and ask her about it."

"Thanks! Um by the way, it would be inappropriate to try to wish Nellie a happy birthday tomorrow right?"

"Hmm, I say yes but I guess you can." Jake said through some static because of the distance.

"She was going to have a party tomorrow… I doubt she is now but Ryan and I were going to go together." Ryder said and got a little sad.

"Yeah I doubt she is but I will definitely sneak to Nellie's tonight and ask her about the needle. Look dude, I have to go take a shower because we missed the showers again so I'll talk to you later. Next time I don't care how late we are, we are using the showers after practice; my mom is getting sick of how much I stink after practice… she's probably sick of you stinking too but she's too nice to say that." Jake laughed.

"Yeah ok, I'm gonna take one too! Talk to you later." Ryder said and they each put their walkie talkies away, went to their bathrooms, and stripped before hopping into a nice warm shower.

At about 11:15 that night Ryder put his walkie talkie that he was about to talk to Jake on and stripped down to his underwear to get into bed when he heard something hit his window. He opened his window and saw Nellie standing on the front lawn. "I'm coming up!" Nellie whispered loud enough for Ryder to hear. She started to climb up the tree outside Ryder's window; he was amazed at how well the girl could climb. She climbed through his window quietly and he closed the window as quietly as he could.

"You should not be here." Ryder whispered. She didn't say anything; she just kissed him hard on the mouth. It surprised Ryder even more then his kiss with Jake did. He pushed her off of him nicely. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I want you so bad!" Nellie said. Ryder instantly put a shirt on. "No take clothes off don't put them on." She un-zippered her sweatshirt to reveal her only wearing a bra.

Ryder gulped and turned away quickly. "Nellie, you are drunk right now or something."

"How did I just climb up a tree and into your window if I'm drunk?" She said and hugged him from behind.

He broke free. "What is up with you, you should not be here?"

"I want us to lose our virginity to each other right now!" Nellie said.

"That's a very bad idea."

"No it's not, I turn eighteen in like forty-five minutes and then you will be illegal so I can't have you for a while."

"Nellie, we were wrong to begin with and now Ryan and I are starting to get on good terms and I don't want to ruin anything."

"I want you to ruin all over my virginity." Nellie giggled.

"That didn't sound right at all Nellie and with that I'm confirming that you are drunk." He said and she leaned in closer and he got a full whiff of her breath. "Yup, you have definitely been drinking."

"Ryder, I really like you and you are the only boy in my life that I feel comfortable with losing my virginity too, well Ryan to but he's gay if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean because you said it. And I don't want to lose my virginity to you and definitely not like this. You just want me because time is running out and you're drunk."

"It's more then that though." Nellie said and then she stopped being all flirty and giggly and became serious. "I've been so lonely since Friday, sad too. Ryan was my best friend and I lost him."

"Sleeping with me will make that so much worse seeing that he's mad at us for kissing."

"Am I not Jake enough for you?" Nellie asked and Ryder couldn't believe she said that.

"You saw that?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, then I slipped. I'm surprised Jake didn't tell you I know because I told him on Friday."

"Oh, no he didn't tell me." Ryder wondered why Jake didn't tell him.

"Jake's a great friend though. Too bad I officially accepted him as such after I was already going to see you less." Nellie said as she started to get sadder.

"Sit down." Ryder said and sat on his bed. Nellie sat next to Ryder. "I get that your lonely and sad and I have been wanting to talk to you all weekend but not like this. I don't want you throwing yourself at me and I do not want to betray Ryan again."

"I don't want to either." Nellie said and burst into tears. "I just wanted to feel something other then sadness and regret and you made me happy before so I thought you would be able to do it again… plus I have been drinking." She laughed. "I also really care about you so I came over here."

"Nell, I care about you too. But I wanted to talk to you not to get with you but I wanted to make sure you were alright and tell you everything is going to be ok." Ryder said.

"Jake did that!"

"I know and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't you, throwing yourself at anyone like this… it's not the Nellie I care about it and it's not the Nellie Ryan_ is_ going to care about again."

"Thank you!" She said while she wiped her tears away. "And thank you for not ruining all over my virginity." Nellie said and they both laughed.

"Well you know I'm not that kind of guy… I don't jump at every chance to have sex. When I have sex I want it to mean something and I want it to be someone who is very special to me. You are special to me but it wasn't meant for us."

"I love that you are that kind of guy." Nellie said while they smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Nellie kissed him on the lips and he kissed back for a few seconds. Ryder pulled away though.

"What did I just say?" Ryder said.

"That was just a kiss to thank you."

"Well you're welcome. But we really need to stop kissing. And I'm glad that we got to talk but you really should go. I can't risk Ryan or my parents seeing you here with me. But I want to let you know that Ryan said he's not going to be mad at you forever." Ryder said and Nellie smiled brightly.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah!" Ryder said and Nellie hugged him. Suddenly the window opened and Nellie and Ryder stood up quickly, their hearts skipped a beat. Jake hopped in quietly.

"Damn it dude, you scared the hell out of me." Ryder said and Jake closed the window.

"What did you think, Ryan and your parents were going to come through the window?" Jake asked. "I went to Nellie's house to talk to her and noticed she wasn't here. Then…" Jake said and walked over to the bed and picked up Ryder's walkie talkie. "You must have sat on this or something because I heard you two over mine. Then I came racing over here as fast as I could."

"It's fine, Nellie is leaving." Ryder said.

"Yeah!" Nellie said and started to head towards the window.

"Wait, while you're here, what happened to the needle you found after Hunter was in a fight with us?" Jake asked and threw Ryder's walkie talkie onto his bed but it unexpectedly bounced off the side of the bed and hit the headboard and hit the ground. "Shit!" Nellie went to the window quickly as they heard footsteps approaching Ryder's room. The window wouldn't open. Jake grabbed Nellie's arm and pulled her towards the bed. "Under the bed." Nellie went under first, followed by Jake. Ryder got under his covers and pretended to be sleeping. Mr. Lynn walked in.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Lynn asked. Ryder just laid there with his eyes closed. Mrs. Lynn walked in.

"What's going on sweetie?" Mrs. Lynn asked.

"I heard a noise in here."

"He's sleeping sweetheart, we don't need to all over him." Mrs. Lynn said, taking into account what Ryan said earlier about not being to hard on Ryder. Ryder, who was facing away from the door, smiled a little as he heard his mom say that.

"I heard something!" Mr. Lynn said and then noticed a walkie talkie on the ground.

"Come back to bed." Mrs. Lynn said as Mr. Lynn walked over to the walkie talkie. Ryder heard the slow hard footsteps coming closer as Nellie watched the feet come closer while she was under the bed facing Jake who was looking at her, unaware of what was going on. Ryder, Nellie, and Jake's palms sweated as their hearts raced. Mr. Lynn bent over and picked up the walkie talkie. "What is that?"

"It's a walkie talkie. Let's see who is on the other end." Mr. Lynn said and Jake remembered he kept his walkie talkie on so he gulped quietly because he knew at any second Ryder's dad would click the button and his would beep. Jake knew he couldn't get to the walkie talkie easily and fast enough under the bed so he shut his eyes tight and prepared for what would happen. Mr. Lynn clicked the button. "Hello." Jake heard the beep on his and the hello echoed underneath the bed. Mr. Lynn started to get on his knees to look under the bed. Jake and Nellie both had their eyes closed tightly and were holding each other's hands. "Get out from under there!" Mr. Lynn yelled and stood up. "And you get up." Ryder turned around.

"What's going on?" Ryder asked as Jake came out from under the bed.

Jake decided he would try to save Nellie and tell her to stay under there. "Hey Mr. Lynn."

"Oh it's you." Mr. Lynn said. "I couldn't really see well down there." Mr. Lynn started to get on his knees again.

"No, I'm sorry…" Jake said and Mr. Lynn stayed standing. "I know it's wrong but we got walkie talkies so we can talk to each other… I take full responsibility because it was my idea."

"Oh well… at least you didn't get him alcohol again. You need to go home because Ryder is grounded… and I'll take the walkie talkies." Mr. Lynn said and took both of them and glanced at the bottom of the bed for a second but looked back up. Jake and Ryder's parents walked towards the door. Jake looked back and smiled at Ryder who smiled back and mouthed thank you. Jake shut Ryder's door and his friend's parents walked him downstairs and outside, they also made sure he was fine with walking home.

"Wait a second Nellie until I can make sure they are back in bed." Ryder whispered to her under the bed.

"I almost had a heart attack." Nellie whispered. Then Ryder's door opened and Ryan came in.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.

"You should knock, what if I was naked or something?"

"Sorry I'll knock next time. What was that all about?"

"Jake snuck over here and they caught him." Ryder said as his heart beat faster then ever. Nellie smiled as she heard Ryan's voice but then got sad.

"Oh. Sneaking a friend over… it's ok I've done that with Nellie a bunch of times." Ryan said and Nellie sighed quietly. "Although I think if they caught Nellie over here late at night any of those times they might get more mad because she's a girl. Well enough talking about her. Good night." Ryan said and started to walk out but Mr. Lynn stopped him.

"Ryan do you have your phone on you?" Mr. Lynn asked.

"Yes. Why dad?"

"Can I see it for a second?"

"Sure." Ryan said confused and handed it to him. Mr. Lynn walked closer to Ryder's bed and Ryan followed.

"Let's see, you still have Nellie in your contacts!" Mr. Lynn noticed and Ryder and Nellie's hearts stopped yet again. Nellie reached for her phone and tried to put it on silence but Mr. Lynn already clicked call and Ryan's name lit up on her screen and her ringtone filled the room. "I knew it, I knew once that Jake kid stopped me from kneeling down again there was something up." Mr. Lynn said furiously.

Ryan looked at Ryder, more pissed off then ever. "Nellie!" Ryan said and Nellie came out from under the bed.

"This is not how it seems." She said as she stood up… with her sweatshirt still un-zippered to show her bra.

"Oh my god!" Ryan said and Ryder dug his face into his hands.

"You have to listen to me. I came over here on my own and as soon as I got up here Ryder told me I needed to go… this is all me, he had nothing to do with it I swear." Nellie started crying as she zippered her sweatshirt back up but Mr. Lynn and Ryan were hardly listening they were so furious.

"Get out of this house." Ryder's father yelled and Mrs. Lynn walked in.

"It wasn't Ryder!" Nellie said.

"I was talking to you."

"I know but I don't want you to be more mad at Ryder." Nellie said.

"You need to worry about your own self and get the hell out of my house. How dare you try to hurt my son?" Mr. Lynn said.

"Aren't you hurting him too? You did keep him in here when you knew I was under the bed." Nellie said.

"Don't patronize me on what is wrong." Mr. Lynn said and Ryan just stood there with a real pissed off look on his face as he looked back and forth between Nellie and Ryder. Did the talk he had with Ryder earlier mean nothing and how could they betray him again? He didn't even believe anything Nellie said now.

"Get out!" Ryan said sternly but at the same time calmly.

"I'm sorry." Nellie said and walked towards the door.

"Both of you!" Ryan said as a single tear streamed down his face. Ryder looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Ryan it wasn't him at all!" Nellie said.

"Ryan, it's up to us to kick Ryder out and we aren't going to." Mrs. Lynn said. "You said it yourself earlier that we be less hard on him."

"Yeah mom but that was before this happened. I just need to be away from them for a few days… well Nellie can stay away until I forgive her, if that even happens but can Ryder please just leave for two or three days?" Ryan said.

"Ry, c'mon!" Ryder said feeling like he could cry.

"You betrayed me twice and frankly I don't trust you. And after the first time I talk to you about it in a very civil manner but that night you go and stab me in the back again. You're my brother and you will always be that but I just need a break from you." Ryan said.

"Ryan, we aren't kicking him out." Mrs. Lynn said.

"You're mom is right, as disappointed as we are in him he needs to stay." Mr. Lynn said. "But you need to leave." He pointed at Nellie, who just turned around and left. She didn't want to fight anymore, she also didn't want to cry but she knew more sadness was coming to her for days now. She cried as she left the Lynn household and started to walk to her house.

"Ryan's right!" Ryder said. "I need to leave. He needs space from me so that's what I'll give him."

"If he's doing it on his own free will then that makes it better." Ryan said.

Mr. and Mrs. Lynn thought about it for several seconds. "Mom, dad, I need to do this. I know that I've done wrong and I feel more awful now then I did before. I think Ryan and I both need some time apart… and I could use the time away from this house to reflect on the bad choices I've made. I want to be a good brother and I want to better myself so I'll live at a friend's house."

Mr. Lynn looked at him and sighed. "Not at Nellie's!" Mr. Lynn said as stern as ever.

"I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'll stay at Jake's." Ryder said and Mr. Lynn sighed.

"Fine!" Mr. Lynn said. "If it's what both of you boys agree on then fine, this is only for a few days and you need to think long and hard while your there… and don't you dare drink!"

"I won't drink and I will think!" Ryder said. Mrs. Lynn shook her head although she didn't think it was necessary to kick Ryder out… although technically they weren't kicking him out because they were all in agreement.

"Whether she was telling the truth or not I want you to know that I am disappointed in you." Mr. Lynn said. "You're usually a great boy but you can be that again. Pack up and I'll drive you to Jake's." The parents and his older brother left the room. Ryder was so beyond sad but at least he would be away from here and with his friend for a few days. Ryder packed up a bunch of things and his dad drove him to Jake's. Mr. Lynn and Ryder walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Ms. Puckerman answered the door in her nightgown.

"Hello. Hey Ryder! And you must be Mr. Lynn."

"Yes Ms. Puckerman. I'm sorry if we woke you, I'm also sorry we had to meet like this but Ryder has hit a rough patch with his brother, his mother, and I and we want him and his brother to have space, their idea actually… I hate to intrude but is there anyway Ryder could stay here for a few nights?" Mr. Lynn asked and Ryder gave Ms. Lynn a fake half smile. Jake walked down in his boxers and a wife beater on and saw Ryder standing there with a bag of stuff.

"Of course!" Ms. P said, confused about everything that was going on but saw the hurt in Ryder's eyes.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for being so to the point!" Mr. Lynn said.

"It's alright, I hope your family can forgive each other."

"Oh we certainly will, Ryder will shape up, he's a good boy." Ryder's father said and Ms. P shook her head in agreement. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Ms. P said and Mr. Lynn went to his car and drove off. Ryder walked in and Ms. P locked the door. "Is everything alright?"

"No… not at all." Ryder said and burst into tears as he collapsed into Jake's mom's arms.

"Dude!" Jake said and walked to his mom and friend.

"Everything is going to be fine Ryder!" Ms. P said as she hugged him and rubbed his back.

Ryder backed out of the hug after several seconds and looked to the ground in embarrassment that he cried like that, although he was still crying a little. "It's going to be ok." Jake said and Ryder wiped away his tears, still sobbing a little.

"My whole family does not trust me at all now."

"They obviously do if they are letting you live here for a few days." Jake said.

"Your family is your family Ryder and they love you the same as they always have, families fight and argue but they get through it. Your dad just said you were a good boy and you are. If there is anything you need you just let me know. I'll go fix up the guest bedroom for you."

"Can I actually sleep in Jake's room? I'll sleep on the floor but I just think I'd sleep easier if I was with someone." Ryder said as he wiped away the last tears.

"I'm fine with that!" Jake said. "We are going to get through this. Remember the good things, like the number we did this morning. And you told me we were superman, don't forget that… superman can get though anything." Jake said and Ryder popped a little smile as the three went upstairs. Ms. P brought in an air mattress and some sheets and blankets for Ryder. Jake set everything up after Ms. P said good night and made sure Ryder was ok. "You can sleep in my bed dude. You're the guest and it's more comfortable… and don't worry, my mom just cleaned my sheets this morning." Jake said.

"Are you sure?" Ryder asked, looking as sad as ever but somewhat happy to have a bro as awesome as Jake.

"Yes, you need it. I hate seeing my friends like this… especially you. You're family loves you, my mom loves you, hell even I love you man." Jake slipped out the last part but it was true, Ryder really was his best friend and vice versa. He said it more as a sarcastic way though although he meant it, it was just more like if a friend bought lunch for another friend, that friend would say I love you man.

"Thanks man." Ryder smiled and then awkwardly said "I love you too bro." Jake smiled for a second and then cleared his throat. Jake walked to the light switch and turned off the light as Ryder stripped to his underwear and hopped in bed. Jake took off his shirt and slipped under the blanket on the air mattress. "Good night Jake!"

"Good night Ryder!"


	10. The Plan

_Not a lot of Ryder and Jake alone moments in this but it's still a great chapter. PLEASE REVIEW this story more, I really do love the reviews and appreciate them._

Ryder barely slept that night; he got like a few hours worth of sleep. Jake's mom drove them to school and Ryder barely talked the whole way. He did say thank you to Ms. P as he got out of the car though. Jake and him walked into school, Jake feeling sorry for Ryder and Ryder just feeling sorry for himself. "Ryder!" Jake finally said. Ryder just looked at him saddened about the previous night's events. "You weren't even this sad last night man, you're starting to freak me out."

"I didn't get that much sleep last night and everything really hit me this morning. My family doesn't trust me and I've betrayed my brother twice."

"I told you last night that they trust you enough to let you live with me."

"It was Ryan's idea and I just backed him up."

"But they are going to forgive you and your dad said you were a good boy. You just need to prove that you are a good boy still… which you can do without a problem." Ryder just nodded but didn't say anything as he frowned. "Do you want to sing Train again?" Jake smiled but got no response from Ryder. "You want to go outside and throw white stuff at each other?" Jake said trying to make his buddy laugh or at least smile. "We can go to the locker room and I can fist you if that would make you feel better." He got nothing out of Ryder, not even a chuckle. Jake sighed and rolled his eyes before pushing him into the choir room as they walked near it.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk. I just want to get through the day and the week. I just want to get through it all until my family forgives me."

"Do you want to sing? That helped yesterday and I know singing is relaxing so feel free to sing anything."

"I don't want to sing… I appreciate you so much… we let each other know that last night." Ryder said. "But I really just want to be left alone today." Ryder started to walk out of the choir room but Jake grabbed his arm as he walked past and pulled him back. Then Jake thought about it and knew there wasn't anything he could do right now so he decided to give Ryder what he wanted.

"Fine." Jake said and let go of his arm. Ryder left the choir room. Jake thought it was best to let Ryder go, they can't talk about everything and Jake didn't want to be too pushy.

Marley walked into the choir room. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"Um, he's just not feeling up to things today."

"Oh, it's not about me right?" Marley asked and Jake thought it was kind of conceded for her to ask that, especially because he couldn't think of why it would be about her.

"No it's not!" Jake said as the two sat down.

"Oh, well we talked on the phone Friday night and I hung up a little hurt." Marley said, she still liked Ryder, she even still liked Jake, but she did want to be a friend to both of them.

"Oh, he didn't tell me anything about that." Jake said, he understood why he didn't; first they both liked her and second he hasn't had time to talk about that since Friday. Marley was a little hurt that Ryder didn't tell Jake about it but she understood.

"Oh… well how are you? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine Marley… I just… I… to be honest, I know it's a little wimpy but I don't like to see my friends upset."

"It's not wimpy!" Marley smiled. "I know you wouldn't want talk about it all that much with the guys but as a girl I can tell you that is very adorable."

Jake looked down to the ground smiling. "Thanks. What did you and him talk about on the phone?"

"Um, well he thought I was going ask him out or something so he told me we are not for each other and that he would rather be my friend." Marley said and Jake was happy Ryder said that and didn't try to act on any previous feelings. "I'm sorry, I liked both you and you both were into me so I shouldn't be talking about it too much with you."

"It's fine… when Ryder and I became friends we decided to be neutral and just work on being each other's friend and then your friend. Some of those feelings come back inside when we are talking to you or about you but we've grown to just be friends."

"And I think that's great… and I want you to know that I didn't call him that night to come in between you two or steal him away. I want you to know that I do like him… I even like you still. I remember when I saw you walking up to the bulletin board to see if you made it into Glee club I gave you a double take." Marley giggled a little. "I never thought you would be into me, I just saw you and thought you were so cute. And then Ryder came into the picture and I didn't really have romantic feelings for him but he was so supportive of me and then he kissed me backstage at Grease and that's when I felt those feelings I had for you come in for him. Uh, I'm sorry, I know you said it was fine but that went to far."

"It's ok. I mean look at Ryder and I; I can't blame any girl for liking us." Jake chuckled, it did put a pit in his stomach when thinking about the past but he decided to joke about it. Marley giggled. "Also I thought you were going to be more confident. I mean you're doing well in your life."

"That was then when I didn't think guys would be into me. Then Kitty happened and my self-confidence sunk to a new all time low. But I am staying more confident and I'm happy with what I've accomplished."

"Good, I'm glad! What happened with Kitty over the weekend that made her stomp out like that yesterday?"

"Joe brought her to the movie without talking to me and I got mad. I mean they are friends I guess but she was so mean to me I thought he wouldn't do something like that. I don't even know how I feel about them being friends… I guess I don't really like it."

"Yeah I don't like it either… it feels to me like she's up to something."

"Maybe, I mean I was blind enough to believe we were friends but she was just manipulating me." Marley sighed. "I don't want to talk about her right now though… any leads on the needle yet?"

"No." Jake sighed, he did not want to go into why there was nothing because it would involve him saying that they asked Nellie but right at that moment Ryder's dad was going to come in. "Ryder is not in a good mood and we just haven't asked yet. I just wish he would talk to me about it but he doesn't want to talk at all. I'm gonna give him some space for now though."

"That's probably for the best. I mean we have a while until we have to find the needle and drugs and turn the Warblers in right?"

"We do, but I wish it was done."

"Me too, I can help in anyway. What if I go see Hunter?" Marley asked.

"Um, well he knows you, I mean you did faint at Sectionals, that's pretty hard to forget… sorry."

Marley was shocked Jake said that but it is true. "It's ok. Well just let me know if you need my help. Um, do you think Ryder would talk to me?"

"I don't think so, he made it pretty clear that he wants to be left alone. And we will let you know if we need your help thank you."

"You're welcome!" Marley said and rested her head on Jake's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Aw isn't this cute?" Kitty said as she walked into the choir room. Marley leaned away from Jake and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Kitty?" Marley sighed, she didn't say it rudely, she just kind of sounded annoyed.

"I want to apologize to you Marley. I really do like being in this club so I can't do things like I've done in the past… and I can't storm out like I did yesterday." Kitty said. Marley thought she sounded sincere but she didn't trust her still.

"Well I_ can_ storm out now." Marley said and Jake and her stood up and started to walk out.

"I have a right to be angry you know. It was your boyfriend that pushed me down at Sectionals." Kitty said. Jake and Marley rolled their eyes and turned around.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Marley said.

"I was actually talking to Jake." Kitty said.

"He's my friend Kitty, there is nothing going on between us that could even put the thought in your head."

"You looked like you were flirting with him with your body during Some Nights."

"Would you just drop that?" Jake said.

"Yeah, give it a rest, you come in here and try to apologize but you continue to insult us."

"I wasn't insulting either of you. I think we all would love to see Ryder and Jake make the beast with two backs." Kitty said and Jake rolled his eyes. "They are both so hot. I mean come on Jake, at least make out with him."

"Stop it Kitty!" Jake yelled.

"Push me… that's the thing I say instead of bite me."

"Jake let's just go… Ryder is already in a bad mood, we don't need you to be in a bad mood too." Marley said.

"Ok I'll get real now. I'm sorry I continue to be rude even though I am trying to make myself be nicer. I'm sorry Marley for calling you and your mom fat repeatedly and making your Sandy costume tighter."

"You did that? Of course you did." Marley said and rolled her eyes yet again.

"Well you were stupid enough to believe it. I mean how come your other clothes weren't feeling tighter?"

"I buy them a size up because I don't want to feel restrained… and you started to make me believe I was going to become fat; even that I already was. Sometimes I don't even think you understand what you did to me. I was never the popular girl at any of my other schools… everyone knew my mom was the lunch lady. When I transferred here, I kept that a secret for about a week and you guys know the rest. I wanted to feel popular or at least liked but when everyone started making fun of my mom I told them because I didn't want to be ashamed of my mom. And then you Kitty started to take me under your wing so I started to believe everything you told me. That was a big mistake and it would be an even bigger mistake to start trusting you so soon when you haven't shown much remorse. You manipulated me into a serious eating disorder, I really hope you understand that." Marley said.

"I understand that but I didn't think it would go this far. Listen, I am sorry and since I care about Glee I'm going to work on my attitude and my constant need to bitch slap people figuratively and physically."

"I'll believe it when you actually prove that you care." Marley said and left the choir room not interested in talking to Kitty any longer. Jake looked at Kitty before turning around.

"Jake, I'm really trying." Kitty said but Jake stayed with his back facing her.

"Like Marley said, you have to show it." Jake said and left the choir room. Kitty looked down to the ground in thought.

Ryder was called out of class to Ms. Pillsbury's office close to the end of seventh period that day. He walked in and Ms. Pillsbury asked him to sit down and he did. "What's going on?" He asked confused but had an idea of why he might be there; Jake must have told her he was upset.

"Ryder, a couple friends of yours' told me you were in a really bad mood today and they wanted me to talk to you." Ryder sighed as Emma said that. He is kind of mad that Jake told her that he was upset. "Don't worry, this is a safe place, you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to though… I'm sorry Jake shouldn't have told you anything." Ryder said while he stood up.

"It was Marley and Jake. They care about you and they didn't tell me anything specific, they just wanted me to talk to you about it."

Ryder sighed and thought what could be the harm in talking about it with Ms. Pillsbury; at least someone else would know what's going on. "Ok… I don't really know if your job is to talk about this stuff."

"I'm a guidance counselor, you can talk with me about anything." Emma smiled.

"Ok, here it goes then." Ryder said, ready to tell her about Nellie, Ryan, and his dyslexia.

Jake walked by Ms. Pillsbury's office and saw Ryder sitting in the chair. He smiled because while Ryder didn't talk to him all day, at least he was talking to someone. Jake decided it was time to go back to class even though there was only like ten minutes left. He walked past Kitty in the hall and gave her a weird look, wondering what she was doing out of class. "I'm leaving early, I have something I need to do. I think this will prove to you where my loyalty stands." Kitty said smiling.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"You'll see!" Kitty said and walked away with a smile on her face. Jake wondered what she was up to and only thought she was up to no good.

Ten minutes later school was done. Marley and Jake were in the choir room waiting for the rest of the club, but mostly Ryder. Ryder walked in with a smile on. It felt good to get everything off his chest to a different person. "Just the two I wanted to talk to. I have an idea for how to get information out of Hunter." Ryder said. "Thanks for bearing with me all day through my quietness. I did a lot of thinking about everything… even how to get to Regionals."

At Dalton, Hunter was about to leave school when Marley showed up. She had a blonde wig on and a lot of makeup, she was also in a skimpy outfit. She was changed so much that she was barely recognizable, and she didn't want Hunter to recognize her because he would know something is up. "Hey, are you Hunter Clarington?" Marley asked.

"Yes…" Hunter looked up at her in aw. "Yes I am."

"My name is Lauren Chimes, I'm Mrs. Chimes, your English professor's daughter. I saw you at Sectionals and I just thought you were the cutest thing." Marley said in a sexy voice as she walked seductively towards him. Hunter was turned on at the moment.

"Nice to meet you." Hunter said.

Meanwhile, Jake and Ryder were going through lockers of the Warblers; they obtained the locker numbers from the school office, they just had to break into them from there. They looked in their lockers in the halls already, now they were in the locker room. They weren't sure they would find the drugs in the lockers but maybe they could find evidence or a clue on where to go to next. If the drugs were in a locker, they thought Hunter would be too smart to hide them in his own locker so they looked in all the Warbler's lockers. They did check Hunter's locker first just in case and just as they thought; nothing. "Thank you for setting up that appointment with Ms. Pillsbury." Ryder finally broke the silence and said.

"No problem… did it help? You know, getting all that out."

"It helped a lot. It was what made me realize how much I really wanted to get the New Directions back into competition. I have friends that care about me and I want to help them out. So I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and share my idea with you guys."

"Awesome. And we are doing good, Sugar helped give Marley a makeover to look almost unnoticeable and now we are hopefully going to find something." Jake said.

"I know we will find something. I was going to not go to Glee club at all and just go straight home after school but then I talked to Ms. Pillsbury and it was great. Glee club does make me happy, even though we are doing this during it; it still feels good doing something that is going to matter."

"I wouldn't be so sure it's going to matter." Hunter said as he walked to them.

"I think it will!" Jake said as he pulled out one of those CD holders that go on the visor in a car. It had a bunch of needles in it, along with what was injected into them.

"Give me that." Hunter said.

"Blow my whistle!" Jake said and Ryder and him laughed. It was just a wittier way to say suck my dick.

"Haha, very funny. Give me that before I beat the shit out of you again."

"Two against one." Ryder said.

"It was last week too, yet I still managed to get some punches in."

"Where's Lauren?" Jake asked.

"I'm not stupid. I knew it was Marley when she walked in. I was still turned on but I went with it. Until we got to the janitor's closet and I locked her in there."

(Flashback to Hunter and Marley minutes before.)

"I think you are very talented." Marley as Lauren said. "And hot."

"Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself." Hunter said as they walked down the hallway. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek while they walked. She was weirded out by this but it had to be done to distract him. She just needed to take one for the team.

"Listen, I don't do this too often but do you want to have some fun?" Marley asked as she stopped in front of him and gave him flirty eyes. "I don't know, boys that can sing really turn me on." She said as she stepped closer and rubbed her hand down his chest. Hunter sighed as he started getting an erection. "I think we can just make out a little and see where that leads." Marley whispered to him with her lips inches away from his. She was awaiting a text from Jake or Ryder telling her that they got something so she could stop doing this because she was very uncomfortable acting like this, especially with Hunter. Not only was he their enemy and who was supposedly doing something wrong, but he also physically fought Jake and Ryder, at Ryder's own house nonetheless.

"I'm all for some making out with a pretty girl." Hunter smiled and looked down the hall. "How about I get the keys off that janitor's cart and we go in the janitors closet?"

"I'd really like that!" Marley smiled flirtatiously as Hunter walked quickly to the cart. Marley took her phone out to make sure they didn't text her. Her heart was beating rapidly because she had no idea what would happen. She put her phone away when she saw him coming back. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He unlocked the door frantically and opened it. He turned to face her and she pushed him seductively into the closet. She walked in and he tripped her onto to the ground behind him, while grabbing her cell phone, which he saw her put in the side pouch of her purse moments before.

"You fall a lot… Marley." Hunter said and left the closet, shutting and locking it behind him. Marley freaked as she stood up and tried to open the door. She searched for her phone because she didn't notice he grabbed it.

(Back to present; Hunter, Jake, and Ryder in locker room)

"You're an asshole!" Jake said.

"I don't take kindly to people trying to steal from me." Hunter said.

"You stole the Glee club's Nationals trophy." Ryder said.

"You have no proof!" Hunter said.

"We kept your computer!" Jake said. "I'm going to let Marley out. Let's go Ryder, we got what we came for." Jake and Ryder started to leave the locker room.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing." Hunter said and grabbed Jake's arm as he passed and punched him to the ground. Jake dropped the CD holder that contained the drugs. Ryder went for it but Jeff, the Warbler, came out of nowhere and tackled Ryder to the ground. Jake got up and lunged at Hunter, they both tumbled to the ground. Kitty walked out from behind the lockers and picked up the CD holder.

"I got it Hunter!" Kitty announced. The four boys stopped fighting and stood up. Ryder and Jake felt betrayed right then and there, sure Kitty wasn't nice but she was a part of the New Directions.

"Kitty, tell us this is a joke and hand me the drugs." Ryder said and held his hand out, hoping that Kitty was really doing this for their Glee club.

"Listen, I flirted with Hunter when I got here and he told me that even though I hated the people in the club, he doesn't trust me still. So I started to look around for evidence of my own and protect him to prove that I'm more loyal to him. Now I have the drugs and I'm going to hide all evidence. I was glad that you two did all the work for me. Now our Glee club is not going to go to Regionals and the Warbler still get to." Kitty said and Hunter smiled. Kitty started to walk out of the locker room. "You two aren't going to hit a girl are you… because as you can see by what I'm doing, I don't cotton well to men putting their hands on me violently." Kitty smiled vindictively and walked past them. The boys had angry looks on their faces. "But." Kitty said and turned around. "I think what Hunter did was worse so I ultimately decided to come here to get back at him." Kitty handed the CD holder to Ryder, who smiled brightly at her. She walked in front of Ryder so they could leave the locker room safely. She looked at Hunter, still smiling.

"Wow, you had me fooled for a second." Hunter said, extremely angry.

"You're not that great at making out by the way." Kitty said and left the locker room. She caught up with Ryder and Jake. "Did that prove anything to you Jake?"

"Yes, that was great." Jake said.

"Yeah Kitty, thank you." Ryder said.

"Well I am trying to be a better person… well at least to the Glee club." Kitty said. Marley came over with the Warbler Trent.

"Trent got me out of the closet." Marley said and then saw Kitty with them. "What is she doing here?"

"She tricked Hunter and got the drugs for us when he was beating on us." Jake said.

Marley looked weird at Kitty. "Really?" They started walking to the exit.

"Yes Marley, I want to be good. Now we can take down the Warblers and go to Regionals… after I figure out a way to get that other show choir disqualified." Kitty said.

"I've been thinking, but it's really mean to do that to them." Ryder said.

"Don't you want to go to Regionals?" Kitty asked.

"Yes… but it's wrong, I mean…"

"I'll look for an actual reason of how they could be disqualified and if we find something then we will use it against them just like we did with the Warblers." Kitty said.

"See Ryder, that way if there is something we can get back into competition." Jake said.

"But it's an accusation that's out of nowhere. I mean we got back at Hunter so that's great but I don't want to ruin this other show choir."

"But if we find they cheated we could get back into the competition." Kitty said.

Ryder sighed. He did want to be put back into the competition but when he thought about it, as far as they knew the Rosedale Mennonites didn't deserve to be disqualified so it was wrong. "Fine, you can look into it. I know I've been excited about getting to Regionals but now that I think of it, it's not fair to the Rosedale Mennonites… unless you do find out that they cheated." Ryder said.

"Exactly. So I'm going to look into it and if I haven't proven my loyalty and friendship to you yet, that sure as hell will." Kitty said.

Hunter caught up to them with Jeff. "Hey. Give me my stuff back." Hunter said. "And Trent, you are a traitor."

"In reality you are." Trent turned to him and said to his face. "The Warblers use to be all about acceptance just like all of Dalton. Then Sebastian came and ruined it. Then he redeemed himself and you took over and ruined it more then he did. I don't want to be part of a team that is mean or takes drugs."

"We don't need you anyway, you're fat and ladies aren't into you." Hunter said and shoved Trent.

"Hey." Marley said loudly. "That's not true! And I'd much rather be with Trent then you any day. Trent is actually a good person." Marley smiled at Trent, who smiled back.

"Yeah, and this fat boy is going to speak on their behalf." Trent said. "You ruined something that I loved doing. Acapella was fun, you just made it all about winning."

"He's right!" Jeff said. "I just fought with someone which is not like me at all. It's like you, but it's not who I want to be. At this point I don't care if we get disqualified because it will be you who disgraced our name."

"Damn right." Nick walked around the corner. "We've all changed because you put it in our heads that we have to win and be evil to do it. Well Sebastian started it but at least he learned." Nick held his fist out and Jeff smiled at him and pounded his fist.

"We are with Trent." Jeff said. "Right dude?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Yup." Nick said. Nick, Jeff, Trent, and the McKinley kids left the school. Hunter watched them leave with an evil grin on his face.

The Warblers left and the McKinley kids went to school to pick their things up. They all laughed and talked as they got their stuff. They were so happy Kitty was on their side. They weren't sure they could forgive her for everything she has done, but at least her loyalty was in the New Directions. Ryder felt very happy in that moment, regardless of the stuff that has happened recently, he had the team… he had his friends.

Marley, Jake, and Ryder left but Kitty sneaked back into the school. She went to Sue's office. "I did us one better." Kitty said.

Sue swung around in her office chair. "What did you do?"

"I gave them the drugs so we can get into Regionals… and I can crush them there." Kitty smiled while Sue's frown slowly turned into an evil smile. "They trust me now. Well if they don't, they will when I get that other horrible Glee club disqualified and us in. I know it's a change from what we talked about earlier today… but it's a step in the right direction."

(Earlier in the morning, right after Jake and Marley left the choir room with Kitty in there still.)

Finn's office door opened and out stepped Sue.

"Impressive Ms. Wilde." Sue said and Kitty's sad face slowly turned into a vindictive smile.

"Thanks coach Sylvester. These losers aren't going to know what hit them." Kitty smiled as she faced Sue.

"I couldn't actually hear much in the office, I'm guessing it's because Will Schuester likes to lock himself in there and sing so he made it sound proof so nobody outside will think he's even more lame then he already is by coaching a Glee club. And Finn probably likes that it's sound proof so he can scream countless profanities and outside still act like he's some Glee club hero." Sue said.

"Well I know what I need to do next. I need to go to Dalton and get to Hunter before they do. They said that they think he's on drugs or something and that they can use that to get the Warblers disqualified."

"You need to get to him first. As a matter of fact, go right after school, don't go to Cheerios or Glee club, just go straight to Dalton. I know that those singing gleeotches wouldn't miss a precious Glee club meeting if a zombie came in the choir room and ate out their vocal chords… they would probably just sing some song thinking it would ward the zombies away, some song that says don't eat me, I'm special and I won't even taste good I'm such a loser."

"I got it. I think this will be worth it, especially to get back at Ryder for pushing me at Sectionals. I mean I know I joined in the first place to bring this club down but Ryder being violent towards me is really when I had the drive to bring down the club. You told me to do it but I also wanted to because I wanted to put the club back in its place; at the bottom. Now it's more then that… it's also to get revenge on Ryder." Kitty said, she had been really mad at Ryder even though she tried to act like she didn't care, but deep down that was the reason she was taking his precious little club down. While eavesdropping on Jake and Marley she was happy to hear Ryder was in a bad mood… he hurt her more then anyone really knew.

"Well a man should never hit a woman, even if that man is just a dyslexic little fifteen year old boy."

"Wait, he's dyslexic?" Kitty asked surprised.

"Yes… I have pretty much the whole school bugged and wired with hidden cameras, it's not just the choir room. I mean I put Gangnam Style on in the teacher's lounge before Sectionals in hopes Finn would think it would be a viable song choice for Sectionals because it's popular. And it worked, surprisingly. And I was hoping that it would be tough for Ryder to read that since he can't even read English well and they lost but that was because the fat lunch lady's daughter fainted and you got pushed by him… so I think the real thing he can't read is the book on how to treat a lady."

"That's kind of awful but brilliant at the same time." Kitty said.

"Awful but brilliant are my middle names… they're also the adjectives that most people describe me as, I'm flattered by both."

"Wow, Ryder hasn't told anyone in Glee club about his dyslexia… well probably Jake because they're butt buddies and maybe Marley. I mean I do remember he blew off Marley to study and he had to see some doctor early in the morning but I didn't know he had dyslexia. I wonder how he would feel if I let that slip out to the school and his parents."

"He probably would feel horrible… but let's focus on the mission at hand, you need to go to Dalton and do whatever it takes to talk to Hunter about the drugs and hide the evidence."

"Got it coach!"

(Back to present.)

"It is a step in the right and better direction, dare I say it, a new direction. It will let Finn be paid for this ridiculous job but it will be well worth it in the end when we smack them down. This is great Kitty… if I wasn't so obsessed with keeping Tina away from that Glee club just to get Finn mad, I would probably make you head cheerleader for this outstanding plan."

"Maybe I can just be head cheerleader in my head." Kitty said.

"There are a lot of things you can be in your head that you can't be in reality. Like in my head I'm a stray dog that rips Finn's flabby skin off of him with my teeth. Or I'm sending an army of zombies into that choir room to eat those singing Glee clubbers." Kitty shoots her a weird look. "I've been watching The Walking Dead a lot lately preparing for when I unleash the infection and I rule the humans and zombies… I just bought a crossbow as well."

"Well I've been watching Happy Endings a lot lately and that's what we are going to have, emotionally not physically, when we ruin these Glee clubbers. Oh and I recommend Happy Endings, it's really funny and way underrated… like me!"

"Noted." Sue said and wrote watch Happy Endings in her journal. Then she wrote the TV show so someone who read it didn't get the wrong idea on what happy endings was. "Anyway, right now I care about your great plan. Really, congratulations… you're an evil bitch like one Sue Sylvester."

"Thank you!" Kitty smiled and held her hand against her heart to show she was flattered. Kitty turned around to leave then turned back to face Sue. "I can't wait to smash the New Directions into the ground at Regionals. They aren't going to know what hit them. Glee club will be fully back where it belongs… at the bottom."

_Coming up soon (I didn't say next chapter but soon)… a reason this story is rated M ;) I'll leave you to interpret that. Next chapter is going to be the rest of this day and then probably the rest of the week, sorry the last chapters have focused a lot on one portion of a day. Answer my poll please, thank you to those that answered it and reviewed! Remember, at the bottom of my profile is a section with updates on my stories, like when I'm planning on updating them and how far a long with them I am. _


	11. It Began That Night

_Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a lot of schoolwork when I came back from break! I'm hoping and I think this chapter will be worth the wait though ;) This is why it's M rated!_

_I want you to know that I appreciate the reviews, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and put this story and/or me into their favorites, or are following this story and/or me. I also just want to thank all the readers! Reviews really do help me get moving and make me love what I do even more!_

Jake and Ryder were riding to Jake's with his mom. Jake and Ryder finished telling Ms. P everything that they did and how they are going to turn in the Warblers. Jake noticed a dramatic turn in Ryder's attitude; he went from basically depressed to happy that the Glee club might get another chance to compete this school year.

"That sounds great. I hope I will be going to see you perform at Regionals." Ms. P said.

"I'm sure you will mom!" Jake said and high fived Ryder. Ryder's happiness left his body as soon as they drove past his house. He looked at his house and felt the pain in his stomach. "C'mon dude… be happy. Glee club might be back in competition, we have interviews tomorrow at the Lima Bean, and you're living at a house with someone awesome." Jake said and Ryder smiled a little. "There's that smile man."

"Yeah, my school life is pretty good but my family life sucks." Ryder said. Jake hated seeing him back like this.

"Ryder honey, people love you. Just because people are mad at you at the moment… doesn't mean they love you less." Ms. P said.

Ryder really liked hearing these things, it's just sometimes he didn't believe them entirely. "Jake your mom is awesome."

"Yeah I get that from her." Jake said and Ryder chuckled.

"Thanks Ms. P. And thank you again for letting me live at your house." Ryder said.

"Again, you are so welcome. I got to work the night shift tonight by the way so if you want to go somewhere, let me know soon… you might have to get another ride home though."

"Thanks mom. What about a movie? We haven't seen The Hobbit yet!" Jake said and Ryder sat there quietly. "C'mon, a movie will take your mind off your family. I'll even pay for you, you're parents did give me the money for… last Friday night." Jake said, regretting bringing it up.

"Then let's not go to a movie… let's buy the Dark Night box set and have that marathon today. We don't even have homework for tomorrow."

"Sounds good! Mom, can we go to Target?"

"Sure. Let me just run inside for a few minutes!" Ms. P said as she pulled into her driveway. She ran in and the boys stayed in the car.

"My family sucks!" Ryder said.

"Dude, how many times do we have to tell you that they are just mad at you at the moment. They love you and all your friends at school love you. I don't really know what else to say or do to make you feel better… I mean you were happy for a while because of Glee club. Do I need to sing in here?" Jake asked and Ryder chuckled.

"You don't even have the sheet music from your room."

"Gonna bring that up again. I did care about our assignment even when I didn't care about you."

"Well we did awesome on Superman… until we started fighting."

"Eh, even that was awesome." Jake chuckled and so did Ryder.

"Well it led to the start of our friendship with Finn's kryptonite lesson." Ryder said.

"Yeah, so I was wrong when I told Finn it was lame."

"Thanks… right back at you." Ryder said because Jake subtly said he was really happy they were friends. He knew that he was already but it made him happy to be told that. Then Ryder heard a car beep from being locked behind him. He turned around and saw Nellie about to walk into her house. "I need to say happy birthday to her."

"I told you it was a bad idea… I mean what if your family finds out about this? That would be the third time they catch you with her."

"But I bought her something before Friday." Ryder said and took a small box out of his backpack.

"Please tell me that's not an engagement ring." Jake joked.

"It's a bracelet. I was at the mall a couple weeks ago with Ryan and Nellie and I saw her looking at this one. So I asked my mom for the money and told her I'd owe her for it in the future." Ryder said and got out of the car. Jake sighed and followed his friend. "Nellie." Ryder said loudly as he crossed the street. She was about to open her front door before she turned to face him. "Happy birthday!" Ryder said.

"Thank you Ryder but you really shouldn't be here." Nellie said although she was happy to see him.

"That's what I told him… but happy birthday."

"Thanks Jake." Nellie said. "And I didn't get to thank you for trying to cover up me being under Ryder's bed. It worked for a little while."

"No problem. It was all my fault anyway because of those damn walkie talkies."

"It was a mistake." Nellie said.

"Yeah, a big mistake." Ryder said. "How are you?"

"Not good… my parents, and your parents, think I'm a slut… at least my dad does."

"Don't listen to him. He was such a major douche bag." Jake said.

"I just don't know why I made the same mistake twice." Nellie said, ignoring what Jake said although she knew he was right. "I love you Ryder but friendly love is as far as it ever should have gone. I know it's not what you want to hear… hell it's not what I want to say."

"It's not what I want to hear but it's what we need to hear and actually abide by this time." Ryder said.

"I know. And I'm sorry for throwing myself at you last night." Nellie said as her eyes started to water. "It's so different now… I use to see Ryan everyday and talk to him everyday. Today he would have brought balloons and a card to school for me to carry around all day for my birthday. But instead I got a frown from him in the hallway. It makes me wonder what the future holds for us… What about Valentines' Day? I remember on the first Valentines' Day we knew each other… I didn't know if freshman still give valentines to their classmates, I mean I did it all through eighth grade and others still did it, so I bought in Spongebob valentines for the class and when I saw no one giving anyone valentines I hid them. I mean they would give flowers and chocolates but nobody gave these little valentines. I guess I just didn't want to give up on being a kid. Then he saw them and we shared the candy and gave each other the notes. So we each got twelve little cards out of that twenty-four pack. Then as a joke we would just buy a pack every year and share the candy."

"Yeah I remember seeing that he had them and being excited that we would still get valentines in high school." Ryder chuckled and Nellie laughed a little while she wiped away her tears. "You two were best friends, I'm sure you two will make up… I just need to have that attitude. It is so different now though… I'm lucky to have a friend like Jake that I can stay with and you have other friends at school."

"Yeah. Well, my dad comes home early today so you should go. Thank you for the birthday wish."

"Did your parents at least wish you happy birthday?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah of course they did." Nellie said.

"Good, I bought you something." Ryder said.

"You didn't have to."

"It was before Friday." Ryder said and took out the box and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled a little.

"The bracelet I wanted." Nellie said as another tear streamed down her face. "I can't take this though."

"It's fine. It will be your constant reminder that people still care about you… Jake and Glee are my constant reminders and that's really nice to have." Ryder said and Jake smiled even though Ryder is really cheesy.

"Thank you." Nellie said and hugged Ryder who hugged back. Their hearts fluttered with joy while they hugged.

"We need to stop hugging before I don't let go at all." Ryder said and they backed out of the hug. Ryder grabbed the bracelet and put it on Nellie's wrist for her. "It looks great! Well happy birthday again."

"Thank you again." She smiled at him. "You made my day."

"Good… you deserve a good birthday." Ryder said and him and Jake turned around and walked back across the street. Nellie smiled as she stared at Ryder before she turned around and walked inside. She looked at the bracelet and touched it as she cried. Through all the crap that has happened at least she had something to warm her heart.

"You ok man?" Jake asked and patted his buddy's shoulder.

"Yeah… well as ok as I can be right now. But the Dark Knight marathon will get my mind off of it." Ryder said and the boys got into the car. Ms. P came out a minute later and they went to Target. They bought the box set and headed back home.

"Jake I have to tell you something." Ms. P said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to keep this a surprise until now but… I'm going away the day after Christmas for several days, well I come back the sixth of January."

"Really, where are you going?" Jake said, surprised to hear this.

"Florida… Ft. Lauderdale to be exact. It's just for a vacation with a friend from work."

Jake was shocked about how calm his mom was acting. She was acting as if she was telling him she was switching shifts at the diner with someone. "Well, why am I not going?"

"I didn't have the money for you… my job has gotten me so stressed and I just need a break. Jake I'm sorry, also school starts back up the second and I don't want you missing any school." Ms. P sighed.

Jake was kind of bummed out by this. "Ok, well who is staying at the house with me?" He asked and Ms. P sighed again. Jake knew right away who was staying with him. "No mom… you hate him, why should I have to hang out with him?"

"He's your father Jake." Ms. P said and Ryder was just sitting there awkwardly.

"Not everybody sees their father… I'd rather Puck stay with me. Mom you know my dad is a douche bag and you hate him… he left us."

"I know but you are too young to stay alone and he was the only one I could think of… I don't want him back into our lives either but he will have to do this weekend. And Puck lives in LA and I have never met him anyway."

"What about Ryder's?" Jake asked and looked at Ryder.

"Yeah, I'd be fine with that… if my parents even invite me back by then."

"I highly doubt they would kick you out of Christmas." Ms. P said.

"No I'm sure I'll be back by then I was just saying." Ryder said.

"Well I'd much prefer that." Ms. P said.

"Well you let me into your home in a time of need so I can let Jake stay with me while you're away." Ryder said.

"So it's settled, while you go on her random vacation, I'll stay with Ryder."

"Yes that's fine… and Jake, I really do deserve this vacation. I haven't told you but I have been really stressed lately at work with the growing rude customer population. It's all really starting to get to me. This break I'm hoping will be well worth it."

"Hopefully… and yeah you do deserve it. Um, don't you ever think about going back to college and then getting a real job? I know with my record at school I'm not the one that should be saying anything."

"You go to school at least and you don't get horrible grades, as much as you want people to think you're a badass that thinks school is for suckers. I dropped out with only a semester left of college. I kept my job at the diner and then switched to a few different diners throughout the years. I settled for a job I was comfortable with instead of furthering my education and getting a career. Oh and you are doing no such thing." Ms. P said.

"I won't even let him… just like I'm not letting him lose the positive influence of the Glee club. " Ryder said and smiled at Jake who nodded in appreciation.

"And I won't mom don't worry… I just think you should go back to college and get a career that you enjoy instead of just a job."

"I'm thinking about it." Ms. P said as they got back home. "Well, that's enough talking about it for now. Sorry Ryder that you had to sit through that."

"It's ok." Ryder said.

Jake's mom went to work and they sat on the couch and started Batman Begins. Jake looked at Ryder to see if his attitude changed at all and he could tell Ryder's mind was definitely entangled in the movie. Jake looked back at the screen happy that Ryder wasn't thinking about Nellie or his family.

They watched the movies, only stopping to go to the bathroom and make dinner. They finished The Dark Knight Rises late at night with a little headache. "I don't think I've watched something for that long." Ryder said.

"I know… we could have had a beer or something but too late now I guess."

"No… beer only causes trouble, especially the other night." Ryder said as the pit came back inside his stomach.

"It wasn't all trouble was it?" Jake asked, kind of joking, referring to the making out and then it got awkward. He was just really tired and out of it or he wouldn't have mentioned that. They agreed it felt good but they also agreed it was the beer… mostly. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "Sorry, I was more joking then anything." Jake said and started to walk to the stairs to go to bed. A few seconds later Ryder talked.

"You're right… it wasn't all bad." Ryder said to Jake's back. Jake stopped in his tracks when he heard that. A sensational feeling ran down both of the young boy's backs. They recognized this feeling; it's what the felt when they kissed someone… more importantly each other. They didn't know what they were feeling exactly and why but it felt good and right. They were confused about it because they were never into boys but now they seemed to be into each other… like romantically. It could be because neither of them had a really close friend of any gender like this before and they have both made it so apparent that they care for each other. I could also be how fast they became this close… like a month ago they hated each other but now they are bros and they love each other as friends. It was a weird yet good feeling but because making out is something two straight boys don't do they didn't want to talk about it or do it again… but at the same time they wanted to try it again. They didn't know exactly what the other wanted although they both alluded to it just now.

Jake turned around to face Ryder in the moonlit foyer. "Um… yeah well, I'm tired so we should go to bed… my room to sleep." Jake said awkwardly and walked up the stairs with a sigh. Ryder sighed too… they were both confused. Ryder walked upstairs too and they silently got into their respective beds… well Ryder slept in Jake's again and Jake slept on the air mattress on the ground. They both didn't fall asleep right away because they were thinking about making out now and the feelings they had for each other. They were just thinking about their friendship as they laid with their backs towards the other. Ryder kind of wished he offered to sleep in the guest bedroom but he didn't want to make the awkwardness thicken at all by making it obvious there is awkwardness. They thought about all this for a good while until they finally fell asleep. But even when sleeping, they had some dreams about each other. Ryder had another sex dream about Jake; they were on a rooftop in Gotham city in the 69 position sucking each other as the batman signal shone in the sky above. It was a combination of the two things they were recently thinking about; batman and each other. Jake didn't have a sex dream really but they were making out again on his rooftop this time in a dream he had. In another, it was them telling each other they love each other as boyfriends and then they make out. The night was full of confusing dreams about each other… dreams Jake only ever had about girls, Ryder had sex dreams about his buddy before but he was still confused about these newfound feelings.

The alarm went off at 6:45 AM and they woke up as tired as ever. Jake looked at Ryder as his friend wiped his eyes, still half asleep. Jake stood up and got a shirt on quickly. Jake sat on his bed and slapped Ryder lightly to wake him up fully. Ryder looked at him as he blinked his tired eyes rapidly. "Hey." Ryder said and Jake stood up quickly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Jake asked without making much eye contact with him.

"Pretty good." Ryder said as he sat up and the covers fell off of his chest revealing his bare chest. Jake glanced at his abs and turned around. He saw Ryder and his chest in a whole new way after those confusing thoughts and dreams last night. "How did you sleep?" Ryder stood up and was only in his underwear.

"Ok." Jake said and glanced at him again and then turned away quickly yet again. This time he had something different… his member got a little harder. He couldn't remember if he was hard the other night on the rooftop but he was thinking they both were. "I'm gonna take a shower." Jake said and walked quickly to the bathroom. Ryder checked him out as he walked away.

"What the hell?" Ryder said and collapsed on the bed in confusion. The sex dreams and the thoughts stopped for a little while until they made out. Then they shrugged it off and it hasn't been bad until last night.

Jake closed the door to the bathroom and was about to lock it but decided not to. He didn't know what he wanted but he wouldn't be against it if Ryder decided to come in and join him… but then again he didn't want that. He kept it unlocked for the possibility but kept it closed tight so he wouldn't be too obvious by keeping it ajar a little. Jake stripped ad then hopped in the hot shower.

Ryder walked out of Jake's room, now with a shirt on and passed the bathroom where he heard the running water and imagined what his friend looked like naked under that water. Then he smelled something delicious down in the kitchen. He walked downstairs to find Ms. P cooking some eggs and bacon. "Good morning Ms. P."

"Good morning Ryder! I'm making you some breakfast."

"I can see that… and smell that. It smells delicious. I can't believe you want to go from one place serving food to another serving food."

"At least here I'm cooking and serving to family." Ms. P said and smiled.

"Yeah that's a plus."

"Did Jake say anything about me going away?"

"No, he actually didn't. He was just surprised that's all, it was kind of sudden but good for you. You do a lot and you deserve it." Ryder said.

"Thank you, and thank you for letting him stay with you. I'll talk to your parents about it but I'm sure they will be ok with it."

"Yeah… as long as they are ok with me staying with them then they should be ok with Jake." Ryder said and looked at the counter in sadness.

"Sweetheart. They love you; I don't know how many times you need to be told. You are kind and adorable, you made one mistake but everyone makes mistakes. At the time, I thought sleeping with Jake's father was a mistake but it made my son who I, and you, love dearly." Ms. P said and Ryder nodded with a little chuckle. "Dropping out of college was another mistake I made but I'm thinking about going back. Mistakes can be fixed and your family loves you now and they will continue to love you. You will get through this." Ms. P said and set her hand on Ryder's arm.

"Thank you Ms. P… I've heard it a lot and now it's really starting to sink in." Ryder said and stood up and hugged his friend's mom, who hugged him tightly back. Ryder sat back down with a smile on his face and Ms. P gave him a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You are more then welcome by the way." Ms. P said and they smiled at each other. "And honey, we understand it still hurts no matter how many times we tell you they love you." Ms. P said and Jake walked down some stairs but stopped to listen in. "Everybody hurts Ryder but it will get better because everyone around you does love you." Jake heard his mom say everybody hurts and came up with an idea for a song to sing later in the week to Ryder. And what made it better and more meaningful is it's by the same band of their first duet… R.E.M. Thinking about the song idea made Jake forget about all the confusing feelings he had for his friends. Jake walked into the kitchen smiling. "Good morning Jake!"

"Good morning!" Jake said with his smile still on and then looked at Ryder.

They smiled at each other and decided to try to not let the awkwardness in. "Dude, your mom makes great eggs. You need to try these!" Ryder said.

"She's my mom, I've been living with her for fifteen years… I know what her food tastes like." Jake chuckled and sat next to Ryder at the counter and got himself a plate.

"I'm going to go take a shower and I'll drive you guys to school." Ms. P said.

"Thank you." The boys said at the same time as she left the room.

"Have some bacon!" Ryder said and threw a piece at his face.

Jake picked it up and threw it back at Ryder as they chuckled. They kept throwing it back and forth having a good time, forgetting about last night and the feelings, although they were still there. Jake pushed Ryder and he pushed him back. Jake pushed him harder and the stool tipped over and Ryder fell to the ground. Jake tried to catch him but fell too right next to him. It hurt a little but they couldn't help but laugh at each other. Jake accidentally kicked the rest of his breakfast off the counter and that fell on both of them. They were tired when they woke up but now they saw the beautiful day out, for an Ohio winter day it was beautiful at least. They were happy they had each other as friends and feelings or not they didn't want to think about those at the moment and just think about their friendship. In the back of their mind the feelings would be there at all times because it was confusing but they didn't want those to stop them from being friends. "We are egg heads." Jake said and took out his phone. He held it over them and took a picture of them lying on the kitchen floor with food all over them. He took a few of them with different faces. Ryder, with his mouth, took a piece of bacon off Jake's shirt and Jake took a picture of that as he laughed. "What the hell?" Jake said, the two of them just acting like a couple of goofballs.

They got up and finished their breakfasts, after cleaning up. Ryder went upstairs and took a shower and Jake changed his shirt. The boys went to school. Throughout the day, there were times they couldn't concentrate because they were thinking about the feelings they had for each other but it wasn't as much as last night and they did try not to think about them. Then Glee club came and Finn entered the choir room with good news. "The Warblers have officially been disqualified from competition!" Finn cheered and so did everyone else. "Hunter has a court date coming up but the Nationals board announced they were disqualified earlier. Good job team!" Finn said and applauded them. "A special thanks to Kitty, Marley, Ryder, and Jake." Jake held his fist up and Ryder pounded it. Kitty gave Marley a high five and Kitty leaned forward and hugged Ryder from behind while Marley did the same thing to Jake. "Kitty, this definitely improved our vision of you… you put the team first."

"Thank you." Kitty said as everyone clapped. She smiled; she got their acceptance or at least most of their acceptance and trust. "I have more good news!" Kitty stood up in front of the club. "I looked into the Rosedale Mennonites and I got something on them."

"What? Are you serious?" Ryder asked.

"Dead serious. They sung those dorky kids songs for a reason… that's what they are best at. I found out a daycare owner was at Sectionals and loved their performance so he paid them to sing at their daycare for the daycare's Friday fun-day. Artie and Finn, you guys should know the best that being paid takes away their amateur status because of the mattress incident your first year in Glee club… Sue told me about that."

"So, they get disqualified because they were paid!" Jake said.

"Yes! I took Robyn to the daycare to pretend I wanted to enroll and I snuck into their main office and took out the records of them paying them; I don't feel like saying that M word because they don't matter anymore. So, I have their records and we can send them to Nationals board. But, I looked up the rules on everyone being disqualified and guess what? They do a redo with new Glee clubs, or with the ones that competed but were disqualified for something that was specific to that one time. Like the m words, they are disqualified because they no longer have amateur status. The Warblers took drugs and that disqualifies them for the rest of the season regardless but we… well you know what happened." Kitty said and got sad for a minute as she looked at Ryder. Ryder looked down. "But we can sign up for this redo Sectionals because what we got disqualified for was on the stage once and it hasn't happened before with the New Directions. We just have to make sure we do it right this time."

"Wow Kitty, you did your research!" Finn said.

"Yup, now all we have to do is send these records to the Nationals board and they will announce a redo Sectionals probably over break. The scheduled date for a redo Sectionals, if needed, is Saturday January 19th. So we will only have a little more then two weeks after break to practice."

"That's plenty of time!" Finn said. "And we will have the rest of this week as well to start early."

"Great, but I need to say something else first." Kitty said and Finn motioned for her to continue. "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you all in the past. You especially Marley, I led you to a serious eating disorder and I want to say in front of everyone that I am truly sorry." Kitty said.

"Kitty, that was really thoughtful… it was also me being so gullible but I do appreciate your sorrow and the things you have done for Glee club." Marley said and stood up and hugged her.

"I forgive you Kitty… and I'm sorry for leaving you and going to the movie." Joe said.

"It's ok." Kitty said.

"I think we all forgive you for what you did for this club." Ryder said and stood up. "But I want to say in front of everyone that I am sorry for pushing you at Sectionals, I never should have gotten that angry and laid a hand on a girl." Ryder hugged Kitty which caught her by surprise but she hugged back.

"It's ok." She lied but that apology and hug did warm her heart a little. She still wanted to get him and the Glee club back but that made her fuzzy inside for a minute. She rested her head on his shoulder before they let out of the embrace. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll be right back. Finn, can you keep the records safe?" She said and handed him the sheets as he nodded.

"Wait Kitty. Jake and I have to head out because we have interviews so let's put our hands in and say Glee before we go." Ryder said. Finn put his hand in, followed by Ryder's, then Jake's, then Kitty's etc. They threw them into the air and yelled Glee.

"We will get back to you!" The manager said to Ryder as he left his interview.

"Dude, they said they'll get back to me but I think I did good!" Ryder said to Jake as he sat down across from him. Jake handed him a hot chocolate.

"Same with me. I bought you a hot chocolate obviously."

"Thank you. I hope we get the job. It would be fun working at the Lima Bean with you."

"Yeah… and plus all the money." Jake said.

"Yup… it will also be a lot better then working at Sheets N' Things."

"Definitely." Jake said.

Friday came quick for the boys, which was a good thing because that meant they were off from school for a couple weeks. The Nationals Board announced a second Sectionals, a redo, and the New Directions were in it! Ryder and Jake left school in a great mood. But that ended for Ryder when they drove past his house on the way to Jake's house. Ryder just couldn't get past this, he got sad every time he saw his house. That was the only way to get to Jake's because the other side of the street was a dead end. Jake noticed the change in his friend and was expecting it. He decided tonight would be the night to sing him Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. "At least my mom and dad have called a few times within the past week." Ryder said, he didn't tell Jake that until now but they have called.

"That's good, what have we been telling you, they still love you." Jake said.

"Yup." Ms. P said.

"I know they do. I just don't like to be in the dark for this long, not knowing when I'm going back."

"Well Christmas Eve is Monday so by then I'm sure." Jake said and patted Ryder's knee but his hand stayed there a little too long and the thoughts and feelings came back to both of them. Jake moved his hand and coughed.

They looked away from each other in awkwardness. They both felt the desire for each other like the other night. "Yeah I'm sure." Ryder said.

"I have work from four until two tonight so I'll be leaving pretty much after we get home." Ms. P said.

"Ok mom."

"And no drinking!" She said sternly.

"Not after last week." Jake said.

"And I am serious! No drinking."

"Yes mom." Jake said.

"I'll keep him on track… and I won't be drinking either." Ryder said.

"Thank you! So what happened with the Glee club?"

"We are going to the redo Sectionals!" Ryder said and high fived Jake.

"That's great!" Ms. P said.

"Yeah… it is." Jake said and smiled at Ryder who smiled back. Their hearts beat rapidly as butterflies fluttered in their stomachs. Sure, they still didn't know what exactly was happening but they were still happy.

They got to Jake's and Ms. P left not long after. The boys played video games for hours in Jake's room lying on his bed. They ordered pizza and ate at like seven and then played more video games. At like a half hour after midnight they stopped. Jake noticed Ryder was out of it for some the game. Ryder was thinking about a bunch of different things; his parents, Ryan, Nellie, and of course Jake. He was also horny because he hadn't jerked off in a while… neither of them have so they were both horny. That could be another factor of why they want each other. "I'm kind of tired of video games." Ryder said as he looked at Jake, glancing at his crotch for less then a second.

"Yeah me too, but you seem really out of it." Jake said. He noticed that little glance but he thought it could have been an accident. "Still thinking about your family?"

"Among other things yes."

"Well I actually have something that might make you feel better." Jake said and Ryder thought perverted, but Jake just meant the song. Jake climbed over Ryder and Ryder got hard as Jake climbed over him. Ryder put his leg up a little to hide his boner but Jake noticed his friend being a little fidgety and caught on. Jake started to grow as well and then thought of an alternative way to make his friend feel better. Jake turned back to Ryder, who saw his erection. Ryder sat up a little, really turned on. They were both nervous and scared because of this new experience they were about to share but at the same time they were drawn to each other. Jake made the first move and caressed his hand up Ryder's clothed leg slowly. They stared into each other's eyes feeling more vulnerable then ever and still so nervous, yet good at the same time. Jake ran his hand across Ryder's thigh, about to touch his clothed member. "I don't know what I'm doing." Jake whispered.

"Good, because either do I." Ryder said and grabbed Jake's shirt and pulled him on top of him, right into a kiss, which quickly turned into a make out session as they grinded up against each other. Jake took his shirt off and threw it to the ground and then took Ryder's shirt off and threw that on top of his. They made out again while they held each other tightly. Their lips touching felt even better then last week, this time their was no alcohol. Jake rolled off Ryder and stood up. Ryder stood up as well and they each pulled down their pants and underwear, letting their cocks flung up free. They looked at each other and while excited, they were still so nervous. They got closer and were hesitant to hug each other because they weren't sure how sex with a boy was done; hell they didn't know how sex in general was done. Jake put his arms around Ryder, pulling them even closer until their penises touched. That felt weird but nice at the same time. Jake kissed Ryder again, they stood there naked while they made out. Jake pushed Ryder onto the bed and laid next to him. Jake slid his hand down Ryder's smooth hairless chest, feeling his abs, until he made it down to his member. Right when Jake touched his friend's member, Ryder twitched in delight. Jake smiled as he realized the pleasure he brought to Ryder just from that touch. Jake wrapped his hand around the shaft of his friend's dick as if he was jerking off his own self. Ryder moved closer and wrapped his right arm around Jake's upper back while Jake started to slowly stroke his friend's cock.

"How does that feel dude?" Jake whispered.

"Great! It's embarrassing but I've been hoping for something like this to happen."

"It's not embarrassing!" Jake said and kissed Ryder again. They were so horny for each other right now. Ryder reached his left hand out and touched Jake's abs. He slid his hand down his friend's chest until he gripped his big hard member. "Oh fuck!" Jake moaned. Jake was bigger then Ryder but they were both good sizes for fifteen-year-old boys. Jake started to stroke Ryder faster and Ryder did the same to Jake. They were getting more and more use to this feeling and liking it even more. Jake put his left arm around Ryder so they were both holding each other with one arm and stroking each other with the other. It was dark in the room but some moonlight shone in on the boys.

"Mm!" Ryder moaned as he felt his friend close to him and his hand on his cock.

"Yeah!" Jake groaned. Neither of them were thinking about much of anything else except for how good this felt. Ryder rolled onto Jake and made out with him. They rolled right off the bed onto the air mattress below.

"Uh!" They both moaned as they landed, Ryder on top of Jake. Ryder smiled and grabbed each side of Jake's face and made out with him firmly and passionately. Ryder grinded on top of his friend while they moaned in pleasure. Jake caressed down his buddy's back and stopped at the waist. He slowly set both of his hands on Ryder's ass and groped it as he pushed it forward and back to help him grind. Jake rolled over so he was on top and Ryder groped his ass. Ryder rolled back over but Jake instantly rolled over again, they both fought for dominance. Jake stood up and helped Ryder up and they climbed back in the bed.

"I'm so horny, I think I'm just ready to shoot soon!" Jake whispered and stroked Ryder again.

"Me too!" Ryder said and kissed Jake before stoking him again. "Uh Jake!" Ryder moaned in complete pleasure. "I'm really close!"

"Uh!" Jake moaned while he stroked faster. Ryder moved closer to Jake so half of his body was on him and their legs crossed the each other. Jake put left arm around Ryder again and continued stroking him with his right hand. Ryder groped Jake's abs and then stroked him again.

Then an indescribably amazing feeling took hold of Ryder. "Uh Jake! Uh!" Ryder moaned as he was filled with ecstasy. Ryder tensed up a little and clenched the bed sheets in his left hand as he groped Jake's abs with the other hand. "Oh shit!" Ryder groaned as he legs twitched a little. That's how good this felt to him... it was better then any other time cumming. He pulled the bed sheet up as his load finally escaped the tip of his dick all over himself and Jake's hand. "Uh!" Ryder thrust his hips up to the ceiling as he shot string after sting of cum. "Oh my god!" Ryder panted as he finished.

"Damn!" Jake said and stopped stroking Ryder. "Well I'm just going to wash my hands, and then it's my turn." Jake got up and got his underwear on before leaving his room. Ryder watched him leave with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that just happened, he was confused but that was whatever at the moment because that was an awesome experience that felt amazing! Maybe they would have to talk about it tomorrow but this is tonight and they could enjoy that first. Ryder got out of bed, cleaned up with his dirty shirt, got his underwear on, and snuck into the bathroom.

"I think you need your turn right away." Ryder said as he closed the door and dimmed the lights. "You ready?"

"Hell yes!" Jake said as they embraced.

_So what did you think? Also the poll for this story is back up on my profile, they rotate so when I update another story, the poll for that goes up. I'm going to update this at least one more time before I go back to rotating between my three stories. When summer break comes, I will have a lot more time to write! I can't wait! Also, I mentioned this a while back but remember, on my profile at the bottom is a section that says when I plan on updating next and other information about my stories._


	12. Here's To The Kryptonite Lesson

_**Warning:**__ There is a mature topic in this chapter that isn't sex (although that's in this chapter). It is part of Ryder's back-story in the show and was revealed in the episode Lights Out. However, I change it and I make it darker then what Ryder described in the show, and it's really statutory rape, not molestation like in the show._

_**There were several reviews saying that there are too many conversations that lead to heart-to-heart so I am trying to work on that. This chapter has a lot of heart- to- heart because it needs to but I will work on that for future chapters. Thank you for the criticism and thank you for also saying some positives. I really liked the reviews for last chapter, as I do for every chapter. **_

The two boys made out passionately as they groped each other in their underwear. Even though Ryder cam, he didn't think about the confusion of what was happening and why. Jake was just too horny to care; he really enjoyed this experimentation with someone he cared about. Neither of them knew what would happen and what this would mean for their friendship but right now they just wanted to enjoy it and each other's company; it was a nice distraction from everything going on in their lives. It was an especially great distraction for Ryder because of all his family stuff… at least his social life at school was better.

"Face the sink!" Ryder whispered. Jake turned around and Ryder pulled his friend's underwear down to the ground and Jake kicked them off. Ryder held him from behind and caressed down his friend's chest until his right hand met the hard member. Jake sighed in pleasure and then Ryder turned the sink on. He got his hand wet and then put some of the hand soap on it. Ryder wrapped his wet and soapy hand around his buddy's member and stroked him.

"Mm!" Jake said and tilted his head back and rested it on his friend's shoulder. Ryder caressed his free hand up and down Jake's chest. Jake rolled his head to face Ryder, who faced him. They couldn't believe this even happened as they looked into each other's eyes. This was never what they were supposed to be… or at least it wasn't what they ever expected to be with any boy. But the feelings developed along with the dreams and thoughts and it happened. Ryder leaned in slowly until their lips touched. They smacked their lips together and thought of last week on the rooftop of Ryder's place, how good and different it felt there and how amazing, but still different, it felt now. Jake had kissed plenty of girls before and Ryder kissed Marley during Grease but this felt way different… but they didn't mind. Jake extended his arm back and grabbed Ryder's head... rubbing his hand through his long hair. Ryder put more soap and water on his hand and jerked Jake faster. "Ugh!" Jake grunted as he got closer to his orgasm. Ryder stroked slow for a few strokes and then stroked fast again… which felt amazing to Jake. Then the feeling of an amazing orgasm came to Jake. "Uh, oh fuck!" Jake moaned and shot his huge load all over the sink. "Uh!" Jake moaned again as Ryder caressed his pelvic area with his left hand and continued stroking him with his right. "Holy crap that felt good!" Jake said as they both washed their hands.

"Hell yeah it did!" Ryder said. Jake got his underwear back on and the two young boys left the bathroom and went back to Jake's room. They didn't say anything really for a few minutes after Ryder got in Jake's bed and Jake got into his air mattress. They felt relieved that it happened, especially because they were so horny and have been thinking about it all week. They laid on their backs thinking about everything and how they would talk about it. Jake decided this was probably the best time because the lights were off and they didn't have to see each other. He loved Ryder but in a situation like this it would probably be better and easier to talk without looking at each other… or not talk about it at all. But they talked about the kissing even though neither of them really wanted too.

"So… how do you feel?" Jake asked, not knowing how to start this conversation.

"I feel amazing… but weird at the same time." Ryder said, feeling stress free at the moment.

"I agree! It just happened and when it did, it was great!"

"I know. And it's not like it's so abnormal for boys to experiment."

"I mean we are only fifteen but there are fifteen year olds everywhere having sex, heterosexual sex but still. And all we did was jerk each other off." Jake said, surprised they were talking about this so calmly. "There are boys that jerk off in the same room as each other… maybe not each other but still."

"Dude how do you know that?"

"Online… I need to tell you something and I feel like now it the time."

"Anything!" Ryder said.

"I had… dreams about you the other night… not exactly sex dreams but we were making out and stuff. It was the night we watched The Dark Knight movies." Ryder paused when he heard that. "Please say something."

"I've had sex dreams about you… and I mean literal sex dreams, but mine started before this week." Ryder said. Jake didn't say anything. This was new for both of them and they didn't know exactly what to say. "I've never had a friend like you, boy or girl, I mean none of them were as close as we are… none of them were even close to being as close as we are. It was Ryan and I all the time… he was not only my brother he was my best friend. I think getting so close to you so fast triggered something in me and I started to have sex dreams about you. But when they first started… they didn't mean anything like that because when I woke up from my first sex dream I wasn't… wet and I didn't have a hard on. Then during class that day you wanted me to skip to practice basketball with you, I had a daydream. The daydream started because I was confused about the sex dream and I started thinking about what would have happened if I went to the gym with you and we… fooled around. Again, I wasn't turned on or anything it was just what was on my mind because of the dream. Then I went to the gym to just focus on our friendship, hoping the dreams would go away. Then a week ago, under the influence of some alcohol, we kissed… made out really and it felt great, different, but great. That was on my mind for a while and then the comment you made the other night triggered the dreams again… and it triggered them for you too." Ryder said.

Jake was listening carefully and thinking. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He was kind of in the same situation. "I've never had anyone be as close to me as you are either, except my mom but that's different. I was a jerk before I met you and joined Glee club… even during that time. I never let anyone in because people made fun of me for being half black and Jewish… and if it slipped out, that I'm trained in ballet. Also, since my dad left I had trust issues… especially with males, that's why I try to be a womanizer… it's also why I hurt so many girls because I saw my dad do it to my mom. You would think that would make me treat girls with respect… and I wasn't like cold hearted to them like some boys were, I would just not commit to a relationship. As for your sex dreams… sometimes we can't control them and maybe you just trusted me so that was your mind's way of showing it. I mean especially if something happened to you in your past where you could associate trust with sex." Jake said and Ryder's heart dropped in his stomach. There was something from his past that makes him associate sex with trust… or in this specific case mistrust. Because of this he only wanted to have sex with someone he trusted fully… which should be the norm anyway in his eyes. So the sex dreams symbolized that he trusted Jake fully and what they just did symbolized it even more.

"Could be!" Ryder said, he knew what happened tonight was a sign that he could finally tell someone about this dark part of his past but he wasn't going to that night because he wanted this to stay positive. "And as corny as this is, you fit in now because you're my friend and we are in Glee club. Plus we just experimented so we are closer then ever."

"I don't know what else to say because boys don't talk like this usually. I mean I don't mind but… I just don't know what's going to happen to us now."

"I mean we have been through a lot of awkwardness before… I think we should just be happy this happened and not dwell on what it will do to our reputation or anything. It's not like anyone will find out and if it happens again, then it happens but only if we both want it to happen again. It was a fun time and it expanded out relationship with each other even more. I don't really know what else to say either just that I'm happy we talked about it."

"Yeah… I am too." Jake said. He didn't know if he wanted it to happen again… he enjoyed it but he didn't want it to become a regular thing. Ryder too enjoyed it but wasn't sure about continuing. They both wanted it to happen sometime again but they didn't know how to tell each other that so they just were going to let it happen if it was suppose to happen. "Good night Ryder." Jake said.

"Good night!" Ryder said. The two boys drifted off to sleep facing each other in a very good mood.

The next morning Ryder woke up at like eleven and Jake was still sleeping. He looked at his friend happy that last night wasn't a dream. He felt his morning wood trying to rip his underwear. He was really horny again… like he really wanted to fool around with Jake again. He didn't know what to say though or how to get into it. He thought that since they were two horny teens that it would just be fun to both of them if they did it again. Ryder would just have to let it happen again if it was going to happen again. He felt so much closer to Jake after that experience. He wasn't sure if they would just jerk each other off again or if they would try something new. Ryder would be into doing something new… maybe like blowjobs. The young boy didn't know how he would like sucking Jake but in his brief sex dream weeks before he started to suck his friend.

Jake started to move in his bed. He opened his eyes to see Ryder sitting up. "Hey dude!" Jake said.

"Good morning!" Ryder said as Jake stretched his arms, the blanket tumbled off of his chest to reveal his bare chest. Ryder looked at him, which wasn't helping his boner disappear. Ryder noticed Jake had morning wood too and thought maybe something would happen again.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Jake asked.

"Amazing… I fell asleep in such a good mood. What about you?"

"Same!" Jake said and they felt that passion come back. Now they weren't worried about what to say because they wanted it so they would find anyway. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but do you want to fool around again?" Jake asked as he stood up, revealing a huge tent in his underwear. Ryder didn't say anything… he just nodded. "Ok, let me just go see where my mom is." Jake smiled as he got sweats and a shirt on. He put his penis between the waistband and his chest and left his room. Out in the hall he chuckled in happiness. He had an amazing time last night and he knew it couldn't hurt to try it again… after all they both enjoyed it. Ryder laid back really in a good mood. They were both so horny again and it felt good to do this with someone they cared about, even if that person was of the same sex. This was a terrific way to start their Christmas break even if they never expected this to be the way they started it. Jake went down to the kitchen to find a note from his mom. It said she had to work the 10 AM-3 and that they should take the bus to the diner for breakfast when they got up. She left the note with bus money. She really was working a lot Jake thought to himself, she worked until late last night and now she is already back at work. Jake thought they would fool around and then go to the diner. He ran upstairs excited as ever and burst through his bedroom door. He closed it behind him and took his shirt off. "We are going to go eat at the diner but first we cum again!" Jake said and walked over to his bed as Ryder knelt on it. Jake knelt on it in front of him and they made out as they held each other. This was happening a second time… they were shocked it happened at all but now they were doing it again. Jake's erected penis was trying to bust through his underwear and sweatpants while Ryder's just had his underwear constricting his cock. They switched from their knees to lying on their sides facing each other. Jake put his tongue in Ryder's mouth and let him massage it with his tongue. Ryder caressed the side of Jake's bare chest and slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats and underwear and touched his butt. Jake ran his hand down Ryder's smooth warm body and slipped his hand under Ryder's waistband and felt his butt.

"Are you really enjoying this?" Ryder asked.

"I know it's different and that a guy like me would seem to never be into this but obviously I am. It feels nice and safe and I like it. So don't ask that like you'd be surprised anyone would be into this… I know it's not like either of us but we went with it and it happened. Feelings can't be explained all the time… when it happens it happens… and when you want it, god you want it." Jake said and kissed Ryder firmly. "Now stop talking and worrying about everything." Ryder sucked on Jake's neck as he let out a moan. Jake pushed Ryder's underwear down a little until it was both of them kicking it off. Jake grabbed both of his friend's butt cheeks and pulled him closer until Ryder was grinding up against him. Ryder kissed Jake's chin and then his lips again. Jake rolled onto his back with Ryder on top of him. Jake slapped his friend's skinny white ass, which made Ryder moan. They were both so into it, even more so then last night. Ryder knelt up a little about ready to take Jake's pants off but first Jake held his waist and made out with him for a few more seconds. Ryder moved back a little and grabbed Jake's waistband with both hands and pulled his sweatpants down. He pulled them off his legs and looked at the huge tent in his buddy's underwear. Ryder rubbed the clothed erection and his friend's waist, waiting for Jake to beg him to take the underwear off. "Uh!" Jake moaned while he looked seductively at Ryder and rubbed his arms. Ryder took Jake's underwear by the fly and ripped it in half. That turned them both on even more. Ryder threw the underwear to the ground as he knelt in between Jake's legs. Jake sat up and kissed his friend again. Puckerman grabbed Ryder's legs and pulled them so Ryder was lying at the foot of the bed on his back and Jake was kneeling in between his legs. Ryder spit on his hand and jerked Jake off. Jake saw his friend do that and did the same thing.

"Uh!" Ryder moaned. They were interrupted when Jake's cell rang.

"Shit!" Jake said.

"Don't answer it!" Ryder said as he rubbed Jake's lower chest. He didn't want this horniness to go away… neither of them did.

"It depends on who it is… I'm sorry." Jake said and stood up and bent over right in front of Ryder. Ryder just set his head down and sighed. Jake picked up his phone. He held up a finger at Ryder as he got his sweats on and left the room. "Hey mom!"

"Hey!" Ms. P said through the phone. "I hope you two are up."

"We just woke up a few minutes ago." Jake said as he boner slowly went away.

"Well did you see my note?"

"I just did… we just need to each take a shower and get dressed and then we will be on our way." Jake said.

"Good! I'll buy your breakfast don't worry." Ms. P said.

"Thanks mom, see you soon!" Jake said and hung up. He sighed when he realized the passion wasn't there now. He wanted it to be there because it felt so good but it wasn't. Maybe if he went into his room and saw Ryder naked on his bed it would help. Jake started to walk back into his room but Ryder was already walking out in sweatpants and no erection. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Ryder said kind of sadly.

"No it's not because now there is no sexual tension and I did want to finish that… I just had to answer my phone because it was my mom."

"I get it!" Ryder said.

"Yeah but you're mad. That was suppose to make us happy and it did for a while."

"But now I'm just confused again about it just like with the dreams."

"I'm confused about it too but I still meant what I said. I mean come on, I'm as heterosexual as they come but like we've said, we became the closest friends so fast and the feelings just happened. I don't know… I know this is too big to keep inside so we should talk about it like we did last night." Jake said. "I like you Ryder. And I wanted you." He said without making much eye contact. "It feels good so I overlook the fact that you're a guy… at the same time I believe it wouldn't and couldn't have been any other guy… ever."

Ryder felt special deep inside after hearing that. "I feel the same exact way… and I now don't think you were ever a badass because that was the sappiest crap you have ever said." Ryder chuckled and Jake chuckled too before pushing Ryder lightly. Ryder pushed him back as the finished chuckling… suddenly the passion and the desire came back. Ryder didn't let a second go by before he pulled Jake's sweatpants down. And, taking Jake by surprise, Ryder knelt down in the hall in front of Jake and hesitantly put Jake's semi soft dick in his mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Jake groaned in shock and his cock grew pretty rapidly after that. Ryder really only started with the head, it felt weird, it tasted weird. But that's just because he was brand new to it. Jake ran his hands through Ryder's hair. Then Jake pulled Ryder back. "You don't have to do that… are you ok?"

"Yeah. I wanted to try it." Ryder said as he stood up and held Jake's waist. "The sex dream I had weeks ago we were in the shower in the locker room and I sucked you a little." Ryder said, he didn't want to mention that Jake said in the dream he wanted his ass to be fucked. First of all, Ryder knew Jake wouldn't be the one out of the two that would want that first and second, he really wasn't ready to try anal either way… at least not yet but it was a thought if this continued. "Let me just try for a little bit longer." Ryder said and knelt back down and again slowly put the head of Jake's dick in his mouth.

"Mm." Jake groaned as he looked up to the ceiling and ran his fingers through his friend's hair. Ryder started to take the dick a little deeper into his mouth, still unsure about it. Ryder gripped Jake's ass as he took more of his member. Jake looked down at his friend, his mouth wrapped around his cock. Ryder looked up into his friend's eyes and worked his tongue slowly on the member. "Oh god!" Jake moaned and started to extend his arms down lower to massage Ryder's shoulders. Jake groped his friend's shoulders firmly as Ryder took even more of his friend. Then Ryder started to move his head back and forth on Jake, sucking to the best of his knowledge of it. Jake felt a rush of… just a good feeling run through his body. Jake wasn't ready to try this on Ryder but he was enjoying this sensation. Ryder didn't take it all the way but he started to suck it faster. "Dude, we should do this in the shower because my mom is expecting us." Jake said, although he did not want to stop this. They couldn't believe they were in the hall doing this but they agreed about the shower. Jake picked up his sweatpants and they went into the bathroom. Jake turned on the shower as they both threw their clothes on the ground.

"I think I'm done sucking for now but I'm glad I tried it."

Jake lightly chuckled. "Just get in there!" Jake said and pushed Ryder forward and followed him into the shower, his dick rubbing up against Ryder's ass. Jake gripped Ryder's dick and stroked it from behind.

"Uh!" Ryder moaned as he tilted his head back and rested it on Jake's shoulder like Jake did to him the night before. Ryder groaned and moaned as the hot water dripped off of his hot naked body. Jake caressed his other hand up Ryder's chest, groping his nipples. Ryder could feel now more then ever that he was safe and that he didn't have to think about anything else. Jake kissed his buddy's neck and then his shoulder and then his cheek. Ryder turned his head and they made out again. Ryder turned around and kissed his friend as they each stoked each other's members under the steamy water. They made out passionately as they faced each other and continued to jerk each other off. Ryder kissed down Jake's neck to his nipples and sucked each one hard. Jake twitched a little because of the new sensation of having his nipples sucked hard. Then Jake felt it… that feeling that before yesterday he only felt at the touch of his own hand but not nearly as powerful.

"Uh!" Jake moaned in ecstasy and ceased jerking Ryder and held him close. He shot his hot sticky load onto Ryder's cock, hand, and legs. The water washed Jake's cum down the drain as he finished moaning in pleasure. Jake continued to jerk his friend off.

"Mm… uh!" Ryder moaned and shot his load onto Jake and let the water wash it down the drain. The boys panted, in awe of how good it felt to be with the other in that way. They were no longer horny but _it _was still there… the passion was still there. Jake put shampoo in his own hair and rinsed it; they each cleaned themselves but stayed in the same shower not interacting much. They got out and got dressed, getting ready to leave for the diner. They didn't really need to talk about it again because they already had before the latest time. Since it happened again so quickly they didn't know where they stood and if this was a thing now but they knew they definitely enjoyed it and felt comfortable with it happening.

They went to the bus stop and got on a bus to Jake's mom's diner. "So dude, if we get that job we will have money to do more fun stuff like go to movies and stuff. I'm really excited. Up until now we always ask our parents for money so it will feel good to be able to pay for our own entertainment."

"I know… not that playing video games and doing other things with you aren't fun but it will be good to have money and a little independence." Ryder said and a feeling of awkwardness but also happiness went through them when Ryder alluded to the _other things. _

"Yeah… at least I won't have to continually kick your ass in COD as much."

"Yeah not as much because I'm going to become better then you and kick your ass."

"Not happening!" Jake shook his head no.

"It is so happening! Sometime over this break… I'm going to win!"

"Yeah right!" Jake said.

"Dude I'm serious!" Ryder said and hit Jake's leg.

"I'm serious too!" Jake said and hit Ryder's leg.

"You'll see!" Ryder said and moved his arms as if he was holding a gun.

The lady across from him freaked. "Goodness me!" She screamed. Everyone else on the bus just stared at her because she was crazy.

Jake pushed Ryder's arms down. "Dude, not the best thing to do." Jake said, but ended up laughing a little. Ryder chuckled too.

They got to the diner a few minutes later and were greeted by Jake's mom. "Hello boys."

"Hey." They both said.

"Mom, I'm surprised you aren't dead because of the lack of sleep."

"I'm use to it. I wasn't thrilled about taking this shift but it will be worth it soon when I'm in Florida. Anyway, sit where you like and the meal is on me."

"Thanks Ms. P!" Ryder said.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Jake and Ryder sat down at a booth and looked at the menus. "What are you thinking about getting?"

"Probably some scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Bland choice!" Jake said.

"What are you going to get?" Ryder said.

"Ham and cheese omelet."

"That's pretty bland too!"

"Yeah but yours it blander… like your video game skills."

"Shut up!" Ryder said, they were just messing with each other. "You're lucky I won't be able to throw bacon at you here."

"Haha!" Jake said. They ordered their food and talked until it came. Then they chilled for another hour, just talking about little things, like favorite movies, favorite bands and musicians, and favorite TV shows. They knew a lot of that small talk already but they talked about new things within those topics as well. Jake knew Ryder really liked REM, they both like that band though and knew that, and Elton John. They knew they were both into all different kinds of music and that's another reason they enjoy Glee club so much. They got back to Jake's talking about what to do with their day. "We could just rent some movies… or play video games."

"We do that stuff a lot!"

"Well for now, that's what we have money for. We can go throw snowballs at each other again… if it was nicer we could have gone for a run." Jake said. Ryder started to think of the snowball fights they have had and that led to other memories… memories of last night and this morning. Then he remembered how that meant he trusted Jake fully and how that led him into thinking about his past. Since he could trust Jake that means he could finally tell someone about his babysitter.

"Actually… I need to tell you something." Ryder said and the mood in the room got real serious. Ryder's face turned flushed.

"You can tell me anything." Jake said while Ryder and him sat down on the couch.

"Ok… I've never told anyone this, literally I've told no one. When I was eleven… my babysitter walked in on me in the shower." Ryder said and Jake froze, not liking where this was going. "She opened the shower door, and grabbed me right away… she grabbed my dick and just held it and fondled my balls. I was so confused, I was only eleven. Then she took off her clothes and hopped in the shower with me. She knelt down and sucked my dick for a few seconds. Then she stood up and shoved my face in between her boobs. Keep in mind again I was young, it was before I hit puberty and I didn't know what sex was. Then she told me to put my tongue in…" Ryder sniffled a little.

"Dude… don't…" Jake said and rubbed his friend's back. "It's ok… I get the story, you don't have to continue." Ryder collapsed into Jake's arms, his head buried into Jake's chest. Jake never saw his friend, or anyone really, this upset.

"I couldn't tell me parents." Ryder said as he sat back up, tears forming in his eyes. "She made me stick my tongue… there and then the next time she came she told me to finger fuck her. That's the words she used… she told an eleven year old to finger fuck her. The first time she held my wrist and moved my finger in and out."

"Dude, you don't have to talk about the actual act… why didn't you tell your parents?"

"I was scared!" Ryder said as a tear streamed down his face. "I didn't know what to say… I was just confused. At least I had Ryan."

"She raped Ryan too?"

"Yes… and he was gay so it was harder on him. So Ryan and I are the only ones that know… he didn't tell Nellie even. At least I don't think he did because Monday she tried to have sex with me and she wouldn't have tried that if she knew about the babysitter. This was two times and her last time was the time she sat on my face and made me… well you know. Then she left and thank god I never saw her again." Ryder started to cry as Jake rubbed his back feeling so bad and scared for him. "I then thought there was no reason to tell anyone else. I was so relieved… you don't know what it's like to be scared… to really fear something."

"I don't but there is nothing to fear anymore… she's gone and she was a horrible person. I'm glad you told me… it must have been good to get that off your chest. You got through it."

"It was good to finally tell someone." Ryder sobbed as tears dripped from his cheeks. "Thank you for listening."

"No problem whatsoever." Jake said and Ryder rested his face on Jake's shoulder to wipe the tears away. "You're ok now dude, you're awesome!" Jake said and then thought about saying what he wanted to say, but in song. "Wait right down here." Jake said and ran upstairs to get his boom box. He plugged it in downstairs.

Jake starts to sing Everybody Hurts by R.E.M. while looking at Ryder. "When your day is long, and the night, the night is yours alone, when you're sure you've had enough, of this life, well hang on. Don't let yourself go 'cause everybody cries, and everybody hurts sometimes. Sometimes everything is wrong, now it's time to sing along. When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on), if you feel like letting go (Hold on), if you think you've had too much, of this life, well hang on. Everybody hurts, take comfort in your friends, everybody hurts, don't throw your hand, oh no, don't throw your hand. If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone. If you're on your own in this life. The days and nights are long. When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on. Well, everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries, everybody hurts sometimes, and everybody hurts sometimes."

Ryder joined in at the last second and they both sing. "So hold on!"

Ryder hugged Jake who hugged him back. "Thank you so much! Singing really does help… music really does help." Ryder said as he backed out of the hug. "That babysitter and what she did really messed me up but I've gotten better throughout the years. That's why I don't trust girls that well, hell that's why I'm such a loner."

"_Was _such a loner! You have the Glee club and me now. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone what you told me… but I'm glad you did tell me."

"I'm glad too… it really was nice to get it off my chest. As corny as this is, that's why I know I trust you… I was able to do sexual things with you and I was happier then I've ever been. I seriously love you man, you're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend bro… and I would never say this more then once in a month yet alone a week, hell I probably wouldn't say this at all to another dude… but I am now because I never felt it before like this and this is an exception because what you just shared… I love you too man!"

"I'm glad I got you bro… I guess we have Finn to thank for that because who knows, we might have still been enemies if there was never a kryptonite lesson. You never would have learned I couldn't read and gotten me help, I never would have had your back against the bullies and I never would have bailed on Marley because I wouldn't have had a doctors appointment, and then you wouldn't have gotten the chance to bail on her as well, leading us both to friendship."

"Yeah…" Jake said and got up, grabbed two beers from the bar, and handed one to Ryder.

"This isn't happening."

"My mom won't be here for another hour and one can of beer isn't going to effect us."

"Fine!" Ryder sighed and opened it. Jake opened his and held it up for a toast.

"To Dynamic Duets week in Glee club and to the kryptonite lesson!" Jake said and clinked his to Ryder's.

"To Dynamic Duets week in Glee club and to the kryptonite lesson!" Ryder repeated and the two best friends took some sips of their beers.

_Check out the new cover for this story! Thank you GleeFanatic3010 for making it!_


	13. MS

**_Warning: I did warn you last chapter but more of Ryder and Ryan's past with the babysitter is revealed in this chapter._**

Ryder and Jake felt closer then they ever felt before after Ryder told him his secret and after the other events of the weekend. Ms. P had off the rest of that Saturday and she had off all Sunday, which is a rarity. The boys didn't fool around at all with each other for those two days, not only because Jake's mom was home, which they could have done it still but Jake would have been uncomfortable with his mom down the hall to have sex with anyone, but also because they didn't really need it. Even with the time that passed, they weren't ashamed of it or too awkward about it, they just didn't really talk about it or allude to wanting it for the two days. It was good fun and if they wanted it… they both thought it was there if they really wanted it, and it was there because neither were against doing it for a third time. But Jake would be staying with Ryder in a couple of days so it could definitely happen then.

But now it was Monday… Christmas Eve and Ms. P was now driving them to Ryder's. Ryder talked to his mom last night and she told him they were more then ready for him to come home. Ryder asked if he could bring Jake for the first time arriving home and she said of course, it was the least she could do for Jake letting Ryder stay with him. Ms. P dropped them off and left. Ryder stood on the sidewalk facing his house, just staring at his house. "You ready?" Jake asked.

"There are some very bad memories at this house… now you know them all. But I am ready to go back."

"Do you think you will tell you parents about your babysitter?" Jake asked, he only asked because Ryder mentioned it.

Ryder sighed. "How though? I still haven't told them I have dyslexia… being raped is going to be a lot harder to tell them. I've always had trouble telling people things, even my parents. I mean you know I tried to back out of telling you my kryptonite."

"Yeah but I think you should tell them… I'll be there if you want."

"No dude please!"

"I didn't say I was going to tell them… I just want to let you know I'll be there for you when you are ready too. And I don't know, I think we should report her, if you know her full name we should. What she did was beyond horrible. And who knows, she could have moved on to hurt more kids like she did you and your brother."

"She never hurt me!"

"The hell she didn't, I didn't mean it hurt physically but it hurt the hell out of you mentally and emotionally. She forced you to do something you weren't comfortable with and didn't know how to handle."

"Ok I get it but I don't want to talk about this right now while I'm standing outside my house waiting to see my family again after being kicked out. I appreciate your concern and I'm glad I told you but now is not the time." Ryder snapped back kind of rudely.

"Fine, I'm sorry. But we are going to talk about this again, I just didn't bring it up until you alluded to it because I've been thinking about it and what I would have done and what I want to do now."

"It's ok. Now let's just go." Ryder sighed. The two boys walked up the long walkway. At least it seemed longer to Ryder. Ryder really did appreciate Jake but he had so much to focus on right now. He walked up the steps… again they felt higher then usual. Ryder took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. Mrs. Lynn opened the door and instantly hugged Ryder. Ryder didn't tell Jake but his mom told him on the phone last night that she never wanted to kick him out at all and that it was his father and Ryan enforcing it after he left. His mom wanted him to stay just be grounded. "Merry Christmas Eve mom!" Ryder said feeling warm inside from hugging his mom.

"Merry Christmas Eve sweetheart." Mrs. Lynn said. Ryder's dad walked to the door.

"Hey dad." Ryder said awkwardly, not knowing what to do here. Jake just stood on the doorstep awkwardly.

"Hey!" Mr. Lynn said and hugged his son. Ryder was so relieved to be hugged by his dad. His parents weren't even who he was most worried about seeing though.

"Jake honey you can come in." Mrs. Lynn said and Jake walked in.

"Thank you Mrs. Lynn!" Jake said as she closed the door.

"No, thank you Jake for letting Ryder stay with you." Mr. Lynn said. "I know it was sudden but Ryan really needed some time alone."

"Well it was no problem." Jake said. Ryder just stood there looking at the stairs, waiting for Ryan to walk down.

"Ryan is coming down… he's still angry though… we are still pretty disappointed at you but we want you here for the holidays." Mr. Lynn said.

"I understand. I'm really sorry about my dumb mistake though." Ryder said. "I've been in pain about it all week… for the most part at least." Jake grinned a little bit. Then Ryan walked downstairs. "Hey Ry!"

"Hey Ryder." Ryan said, not too enthusiastically because he still had a pit in his stomach.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Ryder said and held his arms out hoping to hug his older brother. He wasn't sure if he would get a hug though but he really needed one.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Ryan said but didn't hug his younger brother.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Ry?" Ryder asked.

Ryan sighed but nodded. "Sure." Ryan said and the brothers went to the other room.

"Jake, your mom asked us about you staying here while she's on vacation. You're more then welcome too, especially after what you did for us." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Thanks." Jake said with a smile but was worried about his friend.

"Do you and your mom have plans for the holidays because you're welcome to join us tonight?"

"Well my mom and I are Jewish but thank you for the offer. My brother Puck set up something and my mom and I are going to his place for dinner to meet his mom."

"Oh well that sounds nice… and I completely understand why you wouldn't want to stay with your dad over your mom's vacation." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Yeah… he isn't a great person!"

In the living room, Ryan and Ryder sat down on the couch. Ryder looked at all the Christmas decorations and then the tree. He remembered setting it up a couple weeks ago when he was still so close to Ryan and Ryan wasn't mad at him at all. It was just his parents and Ryan hanging up the ornaments and it was one of his favorite Christmas memories. "I'm really sorry Ryan!"

"You can say that all you want… you said that after I caught you two making out on our roof and you still went and had her over."

"She came in uninvited and drunk… nothing happened and nothing has happened since then."

"Then what the hell is this?" Ryan said and took a plastic bag out of his pocket… it was a bag from the jewelry kiosk at the mall that he got Nellie's gift from. Ryder's heart sank. "I was taking the trash out and went to the garbage can in your room and found this."

"I bought it before all the drama after I saw her looking at it."

"No… you bought it before I found out about the drama because you said it's been going on for like a month. Listen… I hate being mad at you and you don't even know one of the real reasons mom, dad, and I are upset."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not ready to tell you and mom and dad aren't either. But I will tell you eventually, I just want to tell you that the reasons you know aren't the only reasons."

"Well now I'm curious… what happened?" Ryder asked as a bunch of jumbled thoughts ran through his head.

"I can't tell you yet but like I said I will."

"Promise?" Ryder asked.

"I promise! But you tell me right now… did you give the bracelet to her?"

Ryder paused for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I gave it to her on her birthday but nothing happened."

Ryan sighed. "Ryder… I'm not going to tell mom and dad about this or the bracelet because like I said I don't like to be mad at you because you're my little brother and we are so close but I'm still going to be a little disappointed with you for a little longer. I don't want to add to their anger though."

"Thank you! I hate that everybody is mad at me and I really am sorry. I love my family more then anything. Until this school year I didn't have many friends so you guys were really all I had. I know you're disappointed at me now… but I will make it up to you." Ryder said.

"Thank you… I really need my little brother back and not this jaded image of him. I'll work up to being able to forgive and maybe eventually forget."

"I hope so… but don't think I'm going to forget about that reason you guys are really angry about."

"I promise, I'll ask mom and dad if I can tell you… but let's wait until after Christmas… which by the way I'm glad you are here for. I wouldn't have had it any other way because nothing is worth kicking you out for during Christmas."

Ryder hugged his brother. Ryan wasn't expecting it but he hugged his brother back. This was the moment that reminded them both of the companionship they had before this mess. "Thank you… Merry Christmas Eve again!"

"Merry Christmas Eve." Ryan said. They stood up and went into the kitchen where their parents were.

"Ryder, Jake took your bags up to your room." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Ok." Ryder said and hugged his mom again. "It's so good to be home and I am so sorry!"

"It's going to be all ok!" His mom said and kissed him on the head. "And we are happy to have you back."

Ryder smiled as he finally felt loved by his family. Everyone always said they still loved him and he knew they did but now he actually felt it again. Ryder went up to his room and collapsed on his bed. "Good to be home?" Jake asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"What my bed's not comfortable enough." Jake joked.

"It was good… I'm just so happy to back in my own bed in my house. I spent a week away and I felt so bad over that week and now everything seems to be falling back in place. They are still a little disappointed in my actions, which is to be expected, but they are coming around quickly." Ryder said while lying on his back and throwing a football up in the air and catching it.

"That's good! I'm happy for you!" Jake said and jumped in the air and caught the football and landed on Ryder horizontally while Ryder was vertical on the bed. Jake knocked some of the wind out of Ryder but they both were laughing. Jake started to climb off of his friend but they stopped when they looked into each other's eyes. That feeling came back for both of them. Ryder sat up a little and put his hand on the back of Jake's head. Jake nodded a little, allowing Ryder to go on even though these feelings were getting more confusing. Ryder slowly moved his head forward and kissed his friend's lips. Ryder stuck his tongue into Jake's mouth and he massaged it with his tongue.

Then Ryder remembered the door was open and everyone was home. He pulled away quickly. "The door is open."

"Oh yeah! Do you want me to close and lock it?"

"I want that but we can't when everyone is downstairs like this on Christmas Eve." Ryder said regretfully.

"Yeah you're right… I'm sorry, I don't know what to do or say, I've never done anything with a guy like we have done lately." Jake said as the both sat next to each other on the bed.

"Me neither and I know… it's confusing but it feels so good at the same time. Maybe we shouldn't put any labels on it at all… it's just a friends with benefits relationship." Ryder said and added 'for now' in his mind because neither of them know what's going to happen in the future.

"Sounds good man… and nobody can know. I don't want it to ruin our friendship either."

"Same… I agree one hundred percent."

"Well, now that you are settled in here, I should go." Jake said and they got up.

"Yeah… thank you for coming here for support." Ryder said and patted his friend on the back.

"No problem." Jake said and started to walk away.

"Oh and by the way, you will be staying here for several days after Christmas so just keep in mind… anything can happen." Ryder said. Jake chuckled and threw the football behind him and Ryder caught it. "Have a nice Hanukkah!"

"Well technically Hanukkah is over but we are having a dinner tonight so thank you. And Merry Christmas to you although I'm sure I will talk to you." Jake said. "If not though… I will see you in two days."

"See ya!" Ryder said as his friend left. Ryder went down to the kitchen to help. "What do you guys need?"

"Can you help Ryan set the table? I know it's early I just want to make sure it's set up."

"And don't ask to cater it!" Ryan said and Ryder was shocked to hear him joke about that so soon.

"Honey, I'll be the first to say it's way too soon." Mrs. Lynn said.

"Sorry mom." Ryan said and the boys walked to the dining room. "I'm just trying to lighten everything up." Ryan said to his brother.

"Well thank you for that but I'm really surprised you just said that." Ryder said.

"Well I know it's not a joking matter but I want to forgive you faster. I spent so much time being angry and depressed but I don't want that anymore… that's what the break was really about; getting to that place where I can forgive you faster." Ryan said as the boys set the table.

"Well I'm glad it helped… the break did some crazy things for me as well."

"Really, like what?"

"I learned a lot and I think I definitely learned my lesson. Also I shared something with Jake… something only we knew." Ryder's voice got lower. Ryan gasped a little when he heard this.

"You told him about Leah?" Ryan's heart beat rapidly just thinking about her and what she did.

"Yes… he is someone that I trust so much."

"I haven't even told Nellie."

"I'm sorry… we can trust him. It hurt to talk about it but it felt good to get it off my chest."

"Well I'm glad that you got to tell someone… I've almost told Nellie a dozen times within the last few years but my heart drops and my throat dries up so I don't. I've known I was gay for years before I told Nellie… I never told anyone how long I've known but I did know for a while. And… I never told you everything about what Leah did to me, I…" Ryan's throat started to clench up. "You know what, it's Christmas Eve, I'll tell you another time."

Ryder put his hand on Ryan's shoulder for support. "It's ok dude. You're right let's just focus on the positive things like how the family is back together… sort of."

"No we are… we aren't the same but like I said we will work towards it. But Ryder, I'm happy that you have Jake and that you had him when I couldn't be there for you." Ryan said. He was glad he was ok enough to share what Leah did when it was the appropriate time. He wanted to cry thinking about the first time Leah touched him and he didn't get hard at all. He wanted to cry even more thinking about the second time she did it… she forced him to take Viagra and told him he was way bigger then Ryder. She said that, she said 'you can fuck me better because your dick is bigger then your little brothers.' Another thing Ryder didn't know that Ryan didn't think he was ever going to tell him; Leah told Ryan that the next time she comes she is going to force him to fuck Ryder's ass while Ryder tongues her. That's when Ryan was going to tell his parents but he still didn't know how. But Leah was fired that night for a reason Ryder and Ryan didn't know so they didn't tell anyone.

"Dude… don't think about it."

"Get my mind off of it… so what did you and Jake do last week?"

Ryder continued to tell Ryan about the Glee club and how they took Hunter and the Warblers down, got a redo Sectionals, and how Kitty is actually being nice. He thought about telling him that he is starting to have these confusing feelings for Jake, not tell him about the sex, just to talk about the feelings because Ryan out of everyone would understand. He decided not to tell Ryan anything about it yet because he didn't fully get it himself, Ryan could help him understand but he still wasn't ready.

Jake went to Puck's for dinner. They finally got their moms to meet up. Jake and Noah were setting the table as their moms were in the kitchen. "So dude, how has my Glee club been going?" Puck asked.

"It's not your Glee club."

"Oh right it's yours and that kid Ryder's. Finn told me you and Ryder took down the Warblers. And then that hot girl Kitty got you into a Sectionals redo."

"No man, don't say hot for her, she's fifteen you're nineteen… she's illegal as of now."

"So what? I've had sex with a lot of cougars when I was that age. If they want a piece of the Puckerman then they get it. I mean I won't have any time to hit on her right now anyway… I go back to LA tomorrow. Dude you should come with me since you're on break and your mom is going out of town."

"Oh… I'm going to have to pass on that, I'm staying with Ryder and I'm more then fine with that." Jake said. He didn't want to leave Ryder and possibly miss on an opportunity to fool around with his friend. He couldn't believe he was passing up a trip to LA but he would rather be with his friend. He wanted to get to know his brother more but still, he has never traveled anywhere really.

"You would rather stay here in dreary Lima then go to sunny LA? Hell, bring Ryder."

Jake thought about that… Christmas was tomorrow and Ryder was just moving back in with his family. It would be cool to go to LA though. "Who is going to pay for our plane tickets?"

"Um, I can I guess or your parents can."

"Do you get all this money from pool cleaning?"

"Yeah, I get a lot in LA. I seriously don't mind paying for your tickets." Puck said.

"I'll think about it. And I'm going to have to ask Ryder. But if Ryder can't go then I'm not going to go… I don't want to get into it but Ryder has been going through a lot lately so I think it would be better if he had someone to hang out with over break."

"C'mon… don't be such a wuss for your best friend."

"Oh I should be more like you and sleep with my best friend's girl?"

"Well don't go to that extreme but Ryder is capable of living without you for a few days."

"Stop it dude, I feel bad for what's been going on with him and I want to be here for him as much as I can because I've never been there for anyone like this and nobody, except my mom, has ever been there for me like this. Now let's just change the subject… it's our moms we were expecting to fight, not us."

"Yeah you're right, sorry. It seems like they are getting along though." Puck said.

"Yeah, they are probably bonding over how much of a douche our dad is." Jake said and the two chuckled. Jake was happy to have his half-brother in his life. He saw Ryan and Ryder's relationship, before the drama, and that's when he really was happy he found out about his brother and was getting to know him. "I'm so happy because mom was originally going to have me stay with him while she went on vacation, so yeah I'm glad that's not happening. I don't want to be around a deadbeat like that, someone who just goes around screwing different women and not supporting the children he may have had with them. I mean I try to act like I'm some awesome badass but I think it was just a defense mechanism. I don't really even do that anymore. As corny as it is I think Glee does something to me… just singing makes me so happy… dancing too."

"It is corny but it happened to me too. I use to think Glee was the lamest thing, geeks in costumes singing show tunes no thank you. But then I joined when I realized I really enjoyed singing… and plus chick dig singers." Puck said and Jake laughed. "By the end of my time in Glee club I wasn't as much of a douche and I made some pretty good friends who helped me in life."

"All those losers you sat next too… remember when we first met in the choir room and you told me they were all losers."

"They were… I was. Lima has a lot of losers in it but after a while I wasn't scared of being called one because I knew that's what I was and I was proud of it. I hope that's what you get out of Glee club."

"I think it is!"

"But, do something with your life after high school. I'm still a loser."

"At least you are writing a screenplay." Jake said.

"Yeah about a hot pool cleaner who is the only one that can save the president from aliens."

"I'd see it dude."

"Thanks."

Jake and Ryder's separate holiday dinners went well; Jake and Puck's moms were getting along very well and Jake and Puck enjoyed getting to know each other more. Ryder was content with the positive direction his family was headed as regards to him, he knew what had happened was still on their minds but he felt like this was just any other Christmas Eve dinner… and he couldn't have been happier.

The next morning, Jake called Ryder early. "Hey Ryder… did Santa come?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Ryder smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "Um, I haven't gone downstairs yet but I probably got coal."

"I don't know what you got from Santa but I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did!" Jake said. "And I'm right outside your window." Ryder got out of bed, opened the blinds, and opened his window. Jake climbed in quietly with a wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas." Jake handed him the gift and closed the window and blinds as Ryder turned on the lights.

"Thanks!" Ryder said. This really lifted his spirits. He opened it quietly while the two boys sat on his bed. "Oh my gosh!" It was the MS off of his Mega Stud costume in a frame.

"I framed mine too… I guess we can both be Mega Stud. We weren't friends during this week but it's what started us on that path. It was the kryptonite lesson that made us start to care about each other and our flaws. I would only say this behind closed doors but I am so happy I met you Ryder Lynn… that's true in front of closed doors but it's not something dudes say to each other." Jake said. That touched Ryder deeply and meant so much to him… he finally felt like he was loved and wanted by someone other then family because of Jake.

"Thank you… and same, I'm so happy I met you Jake Puckerman." Ryder said and then looked at the frame of the MS again. "And this week was great…it was my first full week in Glee club and not just in the play. And other then us fighting over Marley, which seems stupid now, it was all around a good week. You had my back even though days earlier we hated each other. Thank you for that again… I feel like I'm really on track with my dyslexia and who knows, maybe if you didn't tell Finn I wouldn't have gotten the help I needed."

"No problem. I'm your bro, helping each other out with problems and having each other's backs in general is what we do." Jake said.

"Yeah… well thank you for this dude." Ryder said and they high fived and pulled each other in for a bro hug. "I'll hang this over my desk." Ryder stood up and tacked it up over his desk.

"Sorry man for knocking your notes and stuff down that one time… it made me feel even worse when I found out you were dyslexic."

"It's history, it's fine!"

"I was a huge dick… especially to you. I was talking about it with Puck and I think it was just a defense mechanism, I wanted to be popular and as you know a badass so I was just plain mean… plus I was jealous of you and Marley, but like you said that seems stupid now."

"It's really fine. Now shut up." Ryder chuckled, stood back, and looked at the Mega Stud frame hanging over his desk. "Looks great… superhero week definitely was a fun week, hatred for you aside. It was awesome to dress up like that… and sing weeks after not knowing I could even do it."

"Sure was. I really love Glee club… you know I did ballet and I did enjoy it… dancing in general, and of course singing."

"Yeah… your ballet is our secret but people are going to find out your trained it. But don't worry, I don't think it's that lame, sure it's embarrassing for a guy but it's still what you like to do and it's cool."

"Thanks. I've been embarrassed about it but there will be a day when I'll want to show the Glee club more of my amazing dancing techniques." They both chuckled. "So how was your Christmas Eve?" Jake asked as he sat on Ryder's desk and Ryder sat in his desk chair, pushed out from the desk.

"Awesome dude… I loved being back in my house and everything."

"That's good!"

"It's really like we are a happy family again already." Ryder said.

"Yeah!" Jake said and held out his hand and Ryder high fived him.

"How was your dinner with Puck and your moms?"

"It went actually really well. They really were bonding and liked each other by the end of the night…which I think is awesome. Plus Puck and I got to bond more, I'm really happy to have him in my life."

"Sounds great! I'm glad your mom got along with Puck's… they had your dad to bond over."

"That's what Puck and I said. They get to talk about how big of a douche he is and how he is a horrible dad."

"Well you're lucky to be with your mom… she is really awesome." Ryder said.

"Yeah she is… so glad I got her, my dad probably wouldn't even have taken me in if she wasn't in the picture for some reason."

"Don't focus on that… just be thankful for your mom and the life you have now."

"I am thankful for my life now… my dad just gets me so pissed off sometimes."

"I understand. But you're better off man. So how was the food last night?" Ryder asked to change the subject.

"So good! My mom and Puck's mom did the cooking and both of them are great cooks. How was the food here?" Jake asked, he was thankful Ryder changed the subject.

"So good! I love your mom's cooking but it was good to get back here."

"I bet! Oh… Puck offered to take us to LA today for the rest of break. I turned it down though because you just moved back in with your family and it's Christmas."

"You could have gone with him." Ryder said. "LA must be awesome… I really want to go but you're right, I wouldn't have gone this time. But like I said, you should have gone."

"Well at first he invited just me but then I told him I didn't want to leave you here and he told me you could go but I still didn't want to. Yeah, LA would be cool but hanging out with you here is cool too."

"Well thanks for that… but seriously you shouldn't pass up an opportunity like that for me."

"Well I did so deal with it." Jake said. "Like you said, I'll be staying here for several days…" Jake stood up and walked closer to Ryder. "Anything can happen!" Jake patted his friend on the shoulder and a spark flew through both of them. He went to the window to leave.

"Thanks for the framed costume!"

"No problem… see you tomorrow!" Jake said as he climbed out the window. Ryder closed it and locked it behind his friend.

"Yes!" Ryder said quietly to himself as he fell back on his bed. He was happy with the way this friendship was headed. The feeling Jake gave him was great… being naked with him on top of him felt amazing, something he never felt before. He was happy to have a friendship like that; where they weren't ashamed of and didn't feel too awkward about fooling around. It just came out of nowhere but he was glad it happened… and he could tell it was going to happen again.


End file.
